


Cooper

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bitch Boss Betty Cooper, Builder Jughead Jones, Divorced Betty, Editor Betty Cooper, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jughead and Betty fall in love, Man hating Betty Cooper but not for long, Physical Abuse, Previous Jughead Toni relationship, Previous cheating, Semi Slow Burn, Small animal abuse scene, Strangers to Lovers, past relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Cold hearted was what her ex husband shouted at her during their divorce proceedings. Betty had heard the word before, she didn’t care anymore. Betty Cooper had to learn to protect herself, protect her heart, and her soul. She was strong, smart and most of all happy. Sure, she didn’t have a partner, but it didn’t seem to bother her. She watched movies like Bridget Jones and wished she had her own Mark Darcy, but she knew men like him didn't existed. She stood up for herself, saying goodbye to her parents that emotionally abused her and friends that used her. She had all she needed, her best friend Kevin Keller. So when she hires builder Jughead Jones to do some work around her house, she is cold to him. But over time, the man from the wrong side of Riverdale warms her cold heart.





	1. First meetings & smiles

Betty Cooper was someone who knew what being lonely was. Ever since she was a little girl, she was alone. She hated her parents, her mother in particular. She was yelled at, pushed around. Told what to do when, and where she could and couldn’t be. Her sister that was only a few years older was no help. Polly was the perfect child, but behind her parents backs, she was really the devil. Running from boys house to house, breaking hearts and throwing punches. Betty looked at her sister and didn’t know if she admired her, or feared her. But at the age of 16, she was gone. She got pregnant, and her parents shipped her away. Betty never saw her again. When Betty turned 18, she made a promise to herself, once she graduated school, she was done. Done with her parents emotional abuse, and controlling nature. She had never felt so happy in her life than the day she stormed out the door, never looking back. 

Betty never had a big group of friends. She only had one friend, someone who had been with her since their first day of school when they were five. Kevin Keller. She knew something was different about him, but she didn’t care. They became best friends. Betty soon realised at the age of twelve why he was so different when she placed a kiss onto his lips. He told her “Sorry Betty. I like boys.” Betty only loved him more. 

After graduating college, Betty moved back to Riverdale. Her parents were long gone. Betty heard that they had a divorce, Alice finding her husband in bed with someone else. It wasn’t just anybody, it Betty’s aunty, Hal’s brothers wife. Betty should of felt sad about it, but she didn’t. She couldn’t stop laughing, wishing she was there to see her Mothers face. Little did she know something similar would happen to her.

When Betty left Riverdale at the age of 18, she didn’t think she would be back. But she missed Pop’s milkshakes, she would never admit that was the main reason she was back. She couldn’t be more delighted when Kevin also moved back to Riverdale after college. Taking on the role of Riverdale High’s new principle. When she returned at 21, Betty also promised herself one more thing. No more crap. Her three years away from Riverdale made her stronger, she wasn’t about to be the girl that everyone pushed around. That Betty Cooper died, and she wasn’t about to resurrect her. 

Betty hit the ground running after College. She always dreamed of being a journalist for the New York Times, or Time Magazine. But instead, she wanted to build her own empire, and she did. She started a new magazine. Cooper. A woman lifestyle magazine. There was no beauty tips, or the best way to please your man. It was different. It was a magazine for women, by women. By the time Betty was 23 the magazine was doing amazingly well. And Betty was happy with how much money she was making. She thought about moving the company to New York, but the longer she stayed in Riverdale, the happier she was. She was now 25. She had her best friend Kevin, and her dog Max. She lived in a small cottage style home, She had the money to live in a mansion, but she didn’t want to. It was just her after-all. She also worked from home, turning one of the three bedrooms in her home into her office. She went to New York often for meetings, but after upgrading her wifi, she was happy she could do all her meetings from home. 

Betty felt happy. She was happy. Well, she thought she was happy. There were moments she felt a little sad. Worried about the people she pushed away. It’s not like she didn’t let people in, she did. At the age of 21 she got married to the man that took her virginity in College, because that’s what you do when you’re in love right? wrong. It was a mistake, she knew it from the moment she said I do. The marriage only lasted less than a year when she found a string of messages from another woman. Betty kicked him out, thankful that she was smart enough to get a prenup signed, so he couldn’t touch her or her business. The divorce was messy. He was mean, and horrible. And every since then, she said no to men. No to anyone who was interested in her. She had to protect her heart, because no-one else was going to. She dreamed of finding her own Mark Darcy or Peter Kavinsky, but men like that didn’t exist. Maybe they did, but she never found any. 

 

On the other side of Riverdale, on the Southside, live Jughead Jones. Forstyte Pendleton Jones the third. But no one called him that. Most of the people that knew him didn’t even know his real name, and he liked that. The 26 year old dreamed of being a writer, but that was a dream. And dreams don’t pay the bills, so he did what his father did. He did labor, working back breaking work. Straight out of high school he got trained as as builder and plumber by his best friends Dad Fred Andrews. And once he was qualified, Fred hired him. Fixing broken toilets, building walls, doing anything to get a pay-check. It was hard work, but he enjoyed it. He worked 8 hours a day, Monday to Friday, and on the weekends he wrote. But he was still to nervous to send anything out. 

He lived by himself. In a small studio apartment above the bar The Whyte Wyrm. He had a big group of friends, he would see his best friend Veronica Lodge nearly everyday. When she arrived at Riverdale when he was 15, he hated her. She was a snob, and came from money.She hated his best friend, and when he left to try and make it big in the music business, they became friends. When she was 8 her father was put into jail for murder, she lost all of her money. All her friends abandoned her, she still remembers the day she came home from the courthouse, to find her Mother hanging from the ceiling with a noose around her neck. It wasn’t one of her fake rich friends that she called when it happened, she called Jughead. He gave her a place to stay, comforted her after loosing both her mother and father in the same day. 

Veronica was back on her feet again. It never took her too long before the old Veronica came back. After working as a waitress at Pop’s for a few years, she discovered the news that her Grandmother died from old age, and left her a big sum of money. Jughead assumed she’d go back to New York, live up the rich girl lifestyle again, but she didn’t, she stayed. She had found something in Riverdale, on the Southside with Jughead she never had before, and that was a true family. She opened her own clothing stores in and around Riverdale. She was her own boss, and she loved it. 

Life was simple for Jughead, and he loved it. He had friends, and a new family. He had a rough childhood, growing up with an alcoholic father, and a mother that abandoned him at the age of eleven, taking his younger sister Jellybean with her. Veronica would say he had issues of abandonment, but Jughead would say otherwise. 

 

 

Jughead arrived at work Monday morning. The parking lot was empty, only Fred’s car was there, that didn’t surprise Jughead. He was always there. 

“Mr Andrews.” Jughead said walking into the trailer.

“Jug, hi. You’re early.” Fred said with a smile. 

“Well, there is a downside to living above a bar.” Jughead replied with a scowl. He pulled a chair next to the box of fresh donuts, and poured himself a cup of black coffee. “Have you heard from Archie?” Jughead asked. He hadn’t seen him old best friend in years. He left Riverdale years ago. Trying to make it big in the music industry. He didn’t. But that didn’t stop him from trying. 

“He’s good. He’s made it to London now. I think he’s going to be there a while, waiting tables at some pub.” Fred replied. 

“He’s still chasing that dream huh?” Jughead asked with a smirk.

“Still chasing. I’ll be here when he realises he’s sick of it.” Fred said with a frown. Fred shook his head softly, shaking the idea of his son off in Europe. “I have a job for you if you want it.” Fred said.

“Okay, what is it?” Jughead asked taking another sip.

“It’s on the Northside.” Fred said. He stood up from behind his desk, walking over to grab himself a donut. “You don’t mind?”

“Sure, why not. What is it this time?” Jughead asked.

“Some young woman in a small cottage home, she wants a bathroom upgrade.” Fred explained. 

“Sounds good.” Jughead said with a smile.

“It’s going to be a big job Jug. Could take minimum three weeks, possibly more.” Fred explained. 

“I’m up for it Mr Andrews.” Jughead smiled. 

Fred placed the donut in his mouth before he walked back to his desk. “The woman on the phone said the main bathroom hasn’t been updated since the 50’s. Imagine avocado coloured everything. She wants you to gut it, and redo the whole thing.” Fred explained more.

“Sounds like fun. Just me? You don’t want Sweet Pea or Fangs to join in?” Jughead asked.

“No, I trust you Jughead. Plus it means more money for you.” Fred said with a sweet smile. 

Jughead smiled at Fred. He had known Fred nearly his whole life. He and his Dad were best friends, until his unfortunate death a few years ago. Fred always treated Jughead like a son, always looked out for him when his Dad would go on his week long benders, Fred helped him when he could. Now that Archie was away, he missed being a father. “It’s good pay Jug. Maybe enough to get you out of that crappy studio.” Fred smiled.

“Sounds perfect.” Jughead said with the biggest smile. “When do I start?”

Fred threw a paper file across the room, landing beside Jughead. “It’s up to you.”

 

 

Betty sat in her office. She had just finished a Skype meeting that lasted way longer than it needed to. Betty ended the call saying “this could of been a fucking email.”

She sat on her office chair, her dog Max sleeping beside her in his bed. Max was a 2 year old border collie. He was big, and fluffy. And Betty loved him. He wasn’t that friendly to strangers until Betty trusted them. He was her guard dog, and Betty loved him. 

She was typing away when she saw Max wake up, standing up on his legs and barking before he ran to the door. “Is someone here buddy?” Betty asked standing to her feet and walking towards the door. She looked out the window, seeing a tall, dark-haired man wearing a t-shirt and some distressed jeans walking up her footpath. Betty opened the door, Max running out instantly. “Who are you?” Betty asked from the door as Max ran to him, watching as he bent down to pat the dog. “He’s not too friendly to strangers.” Betty yelled at him, but didn’t believe her eyes when she saw the dog roll over, showing his belly. The man pat Max softy, before Max rolled back over, licking the mans face. “He looks pretty friendly to me.” He replied. 

“Max, come here.” Betty yelled.

The dog healed to her, sitting by her feet. The man stood up, walking up to her, his hand stretched out. “Hi, I’m Jughead. From Andrews construction.” Jughead said with a smile.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you’d call before you came round.” Betty apologised shaking his hand.

“Sorry, Mr Andrew’s just gave me the job this morning, I guess I got here before he managed to call you.” Jughead replied. 

“You’re here for the bathroom?” Betty asked.

“Yes Ma’am.” Jughead replied.

“Don’t call me that. I’m 25, not 50.” Betty replied harshly.

“Sorry.” Jughead replied.

“My name is Betty Cooper.” Betty said with a smile, realising how harsh she was being.

“Hi Ms Cooper.” Jughead nodded his head. “Lets have a look at this bathroom. I can give you a quote, and then we can go from there.” Jughead smiled.

Betty nodded her head. She turned on her heals, Jughead following her into the house. Jughead stopped at the door, taking off his work boots before he stepped on the wooden floors. 

Jughead followed as she took him to the end of the house. The bathroom sat beside a big home office, Jughead took a look, it was impressive. He really wished he knew what she did for a living. 

“So this is the bathroom.” Betty said pointing her hands to the bathroom.

Jughead opened the door. “Wow. Mr Andrews wasn’t lying. It’s disgusting in here.” He said with a laugh.

Betty had a giggle too. “Yeah, I never come in here. I have a ensuite, the only people who use this is guests. But I’m having a few people from work coming next month, I don’t want them to see this horrible room.” Betty replied. 

Jughead took a step closer, looking around the room. Wiping out his tape measures he took some dimensions, and wrote them down on a clipboard. A ringing from the next room distorted Jughead, he watched as Betty ran to the room. “Betty Cooper.” She answered the phone. 

He couldn’t help but listen as she talked. “I told you I needed this shit done yesterday. So man the fuck up, and get it done by the end of the day.” She said angrily before she hung up the phone. “Geez.” Jughead said under his breath before she returned to him again.

“So?” She asked.

“I’ve had a look at the foundations, looks like there was some leaking at some stage, and a pretty bad patch up job. We’re going to have to rebuild the floor. I’m thinking maybe three, four weeks.” Jughead said.

“I don’t care how much, just get it done okay.” Betty replied.

“Okay then.” Jughead replied. 

“Can you start today?” She asked.

“Ummmm.” Jughead looked through his papers.

“Please. I just need this done ASAP.” Betty said quickly.

“I can get started on the construction as soon as you sigh some papers.” Jughead replied.

“Perfect.” Betty said with a smile. 

“I’ll get them drafted now.” Jughead replied taking a step into the hall. He looked at her office again. “It’s going to be a few days of construction to remove everything. It might be loud.” He explained.

“I can deal with it.” Betty replied.

“Do you work from home?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m the head editor at Cooper magazine. Have you heard of it?” 

“Yeah, my best friend reads it.” Jughead replied. “That’s impressive for someone your age.” Jughead said.

“It was a lot of hard work.” Betty replied.

Jughead gave her a quick smile before he started to walk back to the door where he put his shoes back on. “I’ll go back to base, and get the papers drawn up. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Sounds perfect Mr Jones.” Betty said.

“It’s Jughead.” Jughead replied with a cheeky smile. “Oh before I forget. I just wanted to know why you hired us. Mr Andrew’s like to know how you heard about us.”

“Oh.” Betty said. “My friend Kevin told me. His Dad hired you guys a few months back, for the police station upgrade.”

“You’re friends with the Sheriffs son?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, we went to school together.” Betty smiled.

“Sheriff Keller is a good guy. One of the only good cops in this town.” Jughead said with a smile, nodding his head before he walked back to his car. 

 

 

After a couple hours, Jughead returned. With contract in tow. He knocked on the door, Betty answering it with her phone to her ear. She welcomed him inside, flapping her arms. She signed the papers before even looking at them. Jughead went back to his car, returning with a few tools where he got started with the demolition. 

Jughead stripped down to a white signet, wrapping his plaid around his waist. He spent the first day removing everything from the bathroom. Fred arrived soon with a rubbish skip, placing it outside Betty’s house where jughead threw the materials of Betty’s bathroom into. Jughead had been at it for hours, not seeing Betty nearly the whole time. She was locked away in her office. Every now and then he could hear her talking on the phone. The more he listened, he wasn’t sure what he thought about her. She was always yelling, demanding. He was starting to be a little scared of her. 

He had just finished his late lunch break by his car when he saw her step into her front yard. “Oh there you are.” Betty said running up to him.

“Sorry, did you need something?” He asked taking a bit of his sandwich.

“No, not really. I just didn’t hear anything. I thought you’d gone home.”Betty said.

“Just taking a break. I can hurry up if you…”

“No, no it’s okay. I’ve never been happier than to see broken pieces of material in my house before. That bathroom is hideous.” Betty said with a laugh.

“It was pretty bad.” He laughed with her. “How long have you lived here?”

“I bought the house a few years ago. After my divorce, I needed something smaller. So I bought this house.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jughead said.

Betty shook her head. “Oh, don’t be. He was a asshole.” Betty smiled. 

“Oh, okay.” Jughead said.

“What time do you clock off?” She asked.

“Usually around 5.” Jughead replied.

“Good. I just have to go out later. I don’t really want you here if I’m not home. I don’t want to be rude, but you’re basically a stranger.” Betty said. 

“I completely understand. Don’t want to trust us Southside guys huh.” Jughead joked before he threw the wrapping of his sandwich in his car, and stood up. “I better get back to it I guess.”

Betty watched as he walked back into her house. Mallet in hand. Next thing Betty could hear smashing.

 

 

“I’m telling you, she’s a total bitch.” Jughead said later that night when he met up with Veronica for drinks at the Whyte Wyrm.

“She can’t be that bad.” Veronica replied taking a sip from her wine glass.

“Whenever I heard her talk to someone on the phone she was either yelling, or being totally condescending.” Jughead explained.

“She’s just being a boss. The only reason you think she’s a bitch is because she’s a woman. If it was a man, you’d be saying he was being confident. Are you being sexist Jughead?” Veronica asked with a smirk.

“Excuse me?” Jughead said taken back by her statement. “I love women.” He said.

“Yeah, maybe too much.” Veronica joked. 

“I don’t know what you mean Veronica.” Jughead said with a smirk.

Veronica looked over to the bar where Toni was pouring drinks. “You broke her heart you know right?” Veronica said.

“I didn’t.” Jughead replied.

“I dunno about that. I heard her crying in the bathroom the other night.” Veronica said.

“That could be for any reason.” Jughead replied.

“Stop with the bullshit. You fucked her, and didn’t call. You broke her heart Jug.” Veronica said again.

“She’s just not my type Veronica.” Jughead replied.

Veronica took another sip. “So what is your type Jughead Jones?” 

Jughead thought for a second before he opened his mouth. “I like blonds.”

 

 

Over the next three days Jughead continued his work. He tried his best to stay out of Betty’s way. It wasn’t helping that her dog was more interested in him than she was. 

Halfway through the day there was a knock at the door. Betty must not of heard the door, so when they knocked again, Jughead got up to answer the door. He was wearing his usual white singlet top, and distressed tight jeans, covered in sweat when he opened the door. “Hi, ummm Betty is in her office.” He said to the man who’s jaw dropped open when he saw Jughead.

“Ohh hello.” He said. “And who are you” He asked.

“I’m doing the bathroom. Ms Cooper hired me.” Jughead replied.

The man stepped in the door. “I’m Kevin. Kevin Keller.” Kevin said with a smile. 

Just then Betty’s office door sprung open, spotting Kevin instantly. “Kevin.” Betty said with a smile. “How did you get in?”

“This handsome man let me in.” Kevin replied looking Jughead up and down.

“I didn’t say you could answer my door.” Betty said rudely giving Jughead a cold stare.

“Sorry. Won’t happen again.” Jughead bit his tongue. 

“Betty, stoping being a bitch.” Kevin replied tapping Betty on the shoulder. “He was being helpful because someone was too busy being a boss to hear the door.” Kevin smiled. He looked back to Jughead. “Go, go back to your bathroom before she bites your head off again.” Kevin smiled.

Jughead politely nodded his head. “Sorry again.” He said before he walked back to the bathroom. 

Kevin watched as he walked away, his eyes falling his his ass. “I think I may need my bathroom ding too.” Kevin said smiling at Betty before she pushed him towards the kitchen. 

 

Kevin and Betty walked into the kitchen. Betty reaching up to the cabinet to bring out two wine glasses, pouring some Sauvignon blanc. They both took a sip before Betty’s phone buzzed. “Uh no.” Kevin said grabbing her phone. “Sorry, Ms Cooper is busy right now. Email instead.” He said before he hung up.

“Kev!” Betty protested.

“Oh come on. You need to stop being a bitch boss, and relax.” Kevin said placing Betty’s phone in a empty pot before he pulled her hand, pulling her to the deck where they sat on two loungers with wine glasses in their hands.

“Is that handsome man from the construction place I told you about?” Kevin asked.

Betty nodded her head. 

“Girl, if I knew he was fixing the police station, I would of visited my Dad more often.” Kevin smiled.

“Kev, calm down. He’ll hear you.” Betty said.

“So what. He’s beautiful.” Kevin gushed.

“He’s alright.” Betty shrugged her shoulders.

“Oh girl please.” Kevin smiled. “I know you’re in your whole I hate men phase, but you’re not blind. You can still look.” Kevin said craning his neck to the window, hoping he could see Jughead but he couldn’t. 

“Fine.” Betty huffed. “I guess he’s pretty.”

“Pretty pffft. I’m pretty. He’s gorgeous.”

“Okay, okay. Enough. How’s Moose?” Betty asked, eager to change the subject.

Kevin exhaled loudly. “He’s good. I don’t know how many times I can hint at getting engaged, it’s tiring.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “Believe me, marriage isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“That’s just because Ryan was a dick.” Kevin said, talking about Betty’s cheating ex husband.

Betty just nodded her head. 

 

 

Betty stood in her kitchen, cleaning the wine glasses after Kevin had left. Betty turned when she heard someone knock. It was Jughead, standing in the hallway knocking on the door frame. “You can come in here you know.” Betty replied.

Jughead just smiled, and took a step into the kitchen. “Sorry about before. Kevin’s right I was being a bitch.” Betty smiled.

“It’s okay. I am a stranger to you. I wouldn’t like it either.” Jughead smiled.

“You’re not a stranger anymore. You’ve been here a few days.” Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled at her, and then looked down to his hands. “It’s 5, so I’m going to go if that’s okay.” He asked.

“That’s fine.” Betty said with a smile. 

“Thanks Ms Cooper.” Jughead said.

“You can call me Betty you know.” Betty said taking a step forward. 

“Sure thing, Betty.” He said smiling.

They both smiled at each other before Betty looked down at the wine bottle, that still had at least a glass left. “Hey, I don’t suppose you want a drink? I have beer if you prefer?” She asked.

“Ummm.” Jughead stumbled. “Sure, I’ll take a beer. Just one. I’m driving.” Jughead said taking a step closer. 

Betty smiled, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer bottle, unscrewing it before handing it to him. “Thanks.” He smiled before he took a sip.

Betty poured herself the remainder of the wine. Jughead pulled out the stool from the kitchen bar, taking a seat and dropping his tool bag to the floor. Betty leaned on the counter in front of him, resting on her elbows. “How’s it going in there?” She asked.

“Good, it’s good. Everything is out now, just fixing the floor. That should only take a day or two max.” Jughead replied.

“Sounds good.” Betty replied. 

He took another sip, and then looked as the pot beside the bench started to vibrate. “Ummm. What is that?” He asked.

“Oh, sorry. Kevin put my phone in there earlier. He says I’m a workaholic. He hates it when I answer calls when he’s around.” Betty explained pulling the phone from the pot. 

“Ahh, okay.” Jughead smiled. 

“He is right. I do work way too much.” She said with a smile. 

“You’re pretty successful tho. I mentioned I was working for you to my best friend Veronica. She was almost jealous. She loves your magazine.” Jughead said.

“Tell her thanks.” Betty smiled back. “I love it. It’s super stressful, but it’s the dream.”

Jughead just took another sip. Maybe Veronica was right, he was judging her too harshly. Just then Max walked in the door. Running straight to Jughead’s legs. “I’m surprised he’s taken to you so quickly. He hates new people. Maybe he knows you’re trust worthy.” 

“He’s a smart dog.” Jughead smiled back to Betty before he bent down to pat the dog. “He’s really beautiful. I love collies.” 

“Yeah. Once I saw him I knew I needed him. He’s the only company I get, besides Kevin of course.” Betty smiled.

Jughead watched as his opinion on her completely changed. He couldn’t understand why someone as pretty as her didn’t have a partner. He was also curious why she was divorced. “Thanks for the beer Ms………. Betty.” He corrected himself. 

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asked.

“Yeah, see you then.” He smiled handing her the empty beer bottle. Lightly grazing her hand. 

Jughead then crouched to the ground, running his hands through Max’s fur around his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow buddy.” He said as the dog licked his face. 

“Bye.” He said as he walked out the door. 

Betty couldn’t help smiling. Kevin was right, he wasn’t pretty, he was handsome. 

 

 

The followings day Betty watched from her office. Her eyes fixated on Jughead as he worked. He was squatted, working on the floor. Betty rested her elbow on her deck, her head rested on her hands. She didn’t realise she was staring, in a trance until he turned. “What?” He asked.

Betty shook her head, waking her from her stare. “Sorry, I …..I.” She tried to think of a lie. “It’s nearly lunch time. Do you want something to eat? A sandwich?” She asked.

“I’d love one.” Jughead replied with a smile. 

Betty scrambled to her feet. Max on her tail as she ran to the kitchen, whipping up a ham and cheese sandwich. “Jug?” She yelled from the kitchen. He came to her. 

“Oh thanks.” Jughead replied taking the plate she was holding out for him. 

“You’re not a vegetarian are you?” She asked.

“God no.” Jughead replied with a laugh. “I’ll eat anything.”

“Good.” Betty smiled as she placed a sandwich for herself on a plate. “Do you want to eat outside? I can bring you some homemade lemonade too if you’d like?” 

“Sure, sounds perfect.” Jughead replied before he took a step outside the French door. 

Betty soon joined him, sitting beside him on the bench she had on the deck, facing the grass. She handed him a glass of lemonade. “Thanks.” He smiled. 

They ate in silence. Both looking into Betty’s backyard. Jughead breaking the silence with many questions he had for her. “Why do you work from home? I thought a big magazine editor would be in a big office in New York?” He asked.

“I was, kinda. When I started the magazine. I wanted to do it from Riverdale. I love New York, but there’s so many people. So I rented a office in Riverdale town, I did that for a year or so. The idea was to move to New York. But I didn’t want to. I thought, this is my magazine, Why the fuck can’t I work from home.” Betty explained. “So I did. I Skype meetings everyday. And go to New York a couple times a month. Express mail is my best friend.”

“Okay, sorry. I was just curious.” He said.

“It’s okay.” She smiled back at him. “You look like you have more questions?” She asked.

“Kinda.” He replied.

“Ask away.” She smiled.

“Don’t you get lonely?” He asked.

Betty looked down at her hands. He wasn’t wrong. She was lonely. Very lonely. She saw Kevin a couple times a week, and she had Max. But it’s different. “Sorry, that’s a rude question.” Jughead said.

“No, it’s okay.” She said faking a smile. “It can be lonely sometimes. But I love it. I’m such an independent person.”

“Then it’s perfect for you.” Jughead replied with a smile. They sat in silence for a while. Jughead taking a sip of the last of his lemonade before he stood up. “Well, I should get back to it. Thanks for the food Betty.”

“You’re welcome Jughead.” Betty smiled. “I have one question for you.”

“Okay?” Jughead asked worried.

“What’s with the name? I doubt your parents called you Jughead?” She asked.

“It’s a nickname. The real one is much worse. Believe me.” He said with a laugh before he walked back into the house. 

 

 

For the rest of the day Betty couldn’t help but think about him, he had such a beautiful smile, and those blue eyes. They were so blue, all Betty wanted to do was stare at them all day. She was so used to ignoring men. She didn’t know what to do when there was one in her house she couldn’t push away. The more she thought the more she didn’t want to push him away, if anything she wanted to pull him closer. Betty had only known the guy 5 days, was she already about to forget everything she’d promised herself years ago. 

 

 

It was 5 when Jughead stood by the door. “I’m off.” He said seeing Betty standing in the kitchen again. 

“Thanks for this week Jug. You did good work.” She smiled.

“Thanks.” He replied. “Next week I’ll have to show you the catalog so I can get your appliances ordered in time for the install.”

“Sure sounds good. See you Monday Jughead.” She smiled back to him taking a step closer to him. 

He was about to turn to the door when he stopped. “Hey Betts.” He said. 

Betty smiling at the nickname. “Sorry, it just slipped out.” He apologised going red.

“It’s okay. I liked this.” She smiled.

“It’s my birthday on Sunday. A few friends of mine are having a few drinks Saturday night. I know we just met, and we’re more like colleagues, but if you’d like to come.” He suggested with a smile.

“Ummm.” Betty said unsure what to reply. 

“You don’t have to come. I just thought.” He said, trying to backtrack. “I know someone like you wouldn’t be caught dead on the Southside, but you should come.” He said.

He was right. She would never volunteer to go to the Southside. But she couldn’t help but smile at him, and want to go. “You can bring Kevin if you want.” He said.

“I’ll think about it.” Betty replied. 

“Sure. It’s at the Whyte Wyrm. Around 8. I’d love to see you there.” Jughead smiled.

“Maybe, thanks Jughead.” She replied. 

He nodded his head before he turned and walked out the door. Betty couldn’t help but smile at him, watching as he walked to his car. 

“Stop it Betty.” She whispered to herself. She was starting to like him, and she knew that was bad news.


	2. Past mistakes & memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jughead is my best friend.” Veronica said.
> 
> “I know.” Betty replied.
> 
> “You like him don’t you?” Veronica asked.
> 
> “He’s just a colleague.” Betty lied. 
> 
> Veronica shook her head. “I’ve been watching you all night. You have heart eyes whenever you look at him.” Veronica said.
> 
> “No.” Betty interjected.
> 
> “No is right.” Veronica said. “Because you and him will never happen.”

Betty stood outside the Whyte Wyrm. Her Uber had already driven away. She saw the row of motorbikes lined up, and the many empty beer bottles on the floor broken surrounded by cigarette buts. This is not somewhere Betty thought she would be on a Saturday night. She contemplated all day weather to come to this party. She said no a million times, but when she closed her eyes she saw his blue eyes staring back at her, and her decision changed again. Betty couldn’t understand it. Why him? Why now? Why was he different to all the other men that had flirted her in the past four years that she turned down. She knew nothing was going to happen between them, it wouldn’t. Look at their lives, they were completely different. On a normal Saturday night she would be at home, most likely working. While he was here, on the Southside, drinking and partying. 

Betty looked to her hands. She was holding a box of cupcakes with teal coloured icing. Betty hadn’t baked in years, but she felt like if she was crashing his party, she needed to bring something. So she baked. Her mother never liked her baking as a kid unless they were sugar or fat free. But Betty loved to bake. And she was good at it. Cupcakes being her speciality. Even though she spent the day in fear over what might happen tonight, she had fun. Using her Kenwood mixer for the first time in years. 

Betty placed her cupcake box on the ground. Straightening her tight denim skirt, and pink signet that was covered with a black leather jacket. She rummaged through her bag, pulling out some pink lipstick. She bent down, using a car wing mirror as she applied her lipstick. “Okay Betty, lets go.” She whispered to herself puckering her lips, picking up her cupcakes and walking to the door. 

 

 

Betty pushed through the doors. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol hitting her senses straight away. She looked around the room. The bar was full. These can’t all be here for Jughead can they? She asked herself. She took a step forward, seeing Jughead in the corner of her eye. 

Jughead poured the beer in his hand down his throat before he walked over to Betty. Smiling. “You came?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Betty replied. His eyes moving to the box in her hands. “These are for you.” She said handing him the box.

Jughead smiled, oping the lid. “They’re not perfect. But I couldn’t really crash your party empty handed.” Betty smiled.

“They look amazing.” Jughead said lifting one from the box and taking a bite. “They taste amazing.” Jughead said, licking the corner off his mouth to clean up the icing that was lying there. 

Betty just nodded her head, watching as he took another bite, and how quickly he demolished the cupcake. “Come, come.” He said waving his hand for her to follow him as he walked towards the bar. 

Jughead placed the box of cupcakes on the bar. “Toni, another beer and …..?” He asked looking at Betty.

“A wine, white please.” She said.

“Sure thing.” Toni said with a smile that faded once Jughead turned his head. “I’ll be back. I need to hide these cupcakes otherwise these mongrels will eat them all.” Betty smiled at him, watching as he ran up the metal staircase. 

“Your wine Miss.” Toni said handing her a glass. Betty reached into her bag to pay when Toni waved her hand. “No, Jughead’s already paid.” She said.

“Thanks.” Betty smiled throwing her bag over her shoulder, picking up the glass. Betty watched the pink haired woman, her eyes fell to Jughead who was back, running down the stairs again. She leaned closer to Betty, whispering. “Be careful, cause if not, he’ll break your heart too.”

“What?” Betty asked confused, but then Jughead was next to her, placing his hand on her back. “Thanks Toni.” He said before he walked across the room, finding a empty booth.

Betty slid opposite him. Placing her bag on the seat beside her. “I’m really happy you came.” He said with a smile. 

“Me too.” Betty smiled back. “Kevin said he was going to come. But his boyfriend got sick, and you know how men are with man flu.”

“Oh well. I guess that means I get all your attention.” He said with a smile, taking a sip from his beer. 

Betty watched him as he smiled. Something inside her stomach twisted, she hadn’t felt something like that in a while. Betty took another sip of wine. Her eyes falling to a beautiful raven haired woman that ran towards Jughead, placing herself in his lap. 

“Birthday Boy.” She said placing a kiss to his cheek.

“Veronica.” He replied placing his hand on her back. “This is Betty.”

“Betty as in bitch boss Betty?” Veronica said loudly.   
“Veronica!” Jughead went bright red. 

“Sorry.” Veronica said.

“It’s okay. Everyone always calls be a bitch after meeting me.” Betty laughed it off, this was nothing new to her. 

“I’m going to get a drink, then we’re dancing.” Veronica said looking at Jughead.

“I don’t dance Veronica.” Jughead replied.

“Well today you do.” Veronica replied squeezing Jughead’s lips between her fingers. Jughead pulled away. “Do you want another?” Veronica asked looking a Betty.

“No, I’m fine.” Betty replied holding up her half full wine glass. 

Betty watched as Veronica jumped from Jughead’s lap and ran towards the bar. Veronica looking back towards Betty, almost with a scowl on her face. 

“I’m sorry about her.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Your girlfriend is very pretty.” Betty said looking back to Veronica at the bar. Feeling almost jealous.

“Veronica my girlfriend?” Jughead asked before he burst into laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Betty asked.

“Veronica is not my girlfriend. Best friend. But not girlfriend.” Jughead said.

“Sorry.” Betty said looking embarrassed. 

“It’s okay.” Jughead said taking another sip. 

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Veronica came back with a cocktail in her hand. “Come on Jug. We’re dancing.”

“Veronica, no.” Jughead moaned. 

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Come on.” Veronica said pulling Jughead to his feet. 

Betty smiled as she watched him and Veronica dance. It looked like he’d never danced before in his life. She couldn’t help but smile. 

 

 

Betty looked down at her phone. It was nearing midnight. She felt like she had overstayed her welcome. The only person she knew at this party was Jughead. And he was like a social butterfly jumping from friend to friend. He had introduced her to some of his friends. She got along with a few of them. She met Sweet Pea. The tall, very handsome man with a neck tattoo. Then she was introduced to Fangs. He was sweet and polite, and just as handsome. She now sat alone, feeling slightly awkward. She was about to get to up to go when Veronica returned, sitting beside Betty.

“So.” Veronica said.

“Hi.” Betty replied. 

“Jughead is my best friend.” Veronica said.

“I know.” Betty replied.

“You like him don’t you?” Veronica asked.

“He’s just a colleague.” Betty lied. 

Veronica shook her head. “I’ve been watching you all night. You have heart eyes whenever you look at him.” Veronica said.

“No.” Betty interjected.

“No is right.” Veronica said. “Because you and him will never happen.”

Betty was taken back by her statement. She didn’t know what to say. “Jughead is a good guy. He’s sweet and kind. And he is handsome as hell. He doesn’t need some spoilt princess from the Northside breaking his heart.” Veronica said her face turning intense. 

“I … I.” Betty stumbled. 

“Look at you. You scream innocence. That fake leather jacket isn’t doing anything honey. Did you wear it for him?” She asked with a mocking laugh. “So why don’t you go home to your pretty house, with your fluffy dog and amazing magazine. You don’t belong here, okay?” Veronica said looking straight at Betty. 

Betty didn’t know how to respond. Inside she was wanting to scream, already thinking of ways she could yell at her back. She looked her up and down, and, Betty only had to open her mouth mocking her thick eyebrows, or extremely heavy make up. But something in her throat stopped her from talking. “Good girl.” Veronica said lightly tapping Betty’s face twice with her hand softly before she got up and wandered over. 

Betty felt stunned. She pulled out her phone, ordering a Uber straight away before she drank the rest of her wine and wandered towards the door. 

Veronica walked over to Jughead, a big smile on her face. Jughead looked to the booth, seeing Betty wasn’t there anymore. “Where’d Betty go?” Jughead asked. 

“I don’t know.” Veronica replied with a smirk.

 

Betty stepped outside, the cool air hitting her. She looked at her phone, seeing that her Uber was at least five minutes away. “Shit.” She said.

“Betts.” Jughead said from behind her. Walking towards her. “You’re going? It’s not even midnight yet.” He said stepping towards her.

“I have work to do in the morning, I don’t want to be tired or hungover.” She lied. 

“You couldn’t say goodbye?” He asked.

“Bye.” She said turning. 

“Did something happen? Did one of the guys…..”

“No!” Betty Shouted. “I shouldn’t of come. We’re not friends Jughead. You work for me. I hired you. Lets just keep this professional. No more lunch breaks with sandwiches and lemonade. You do the work, and then I never have to see you again okay?” Betty said angrily, her eyes narrowing as she talked.

Jughead took a step back. Hurt by her words and the harshness in her voice. “Sure thing Ms Cooper.” He said just as her Uber arrived. “I’ll see you Monday then.” Jughead said backing away before he pushed open the bar doors. 

Betty swallowed her tears, opening the car door and stepping in. 

 

 

To say the mood between Betty and Jughead changed was an understatement. When he arrived at her house on the Monday, she left the door open for him, and stayed in her office the whole day. The only time they saw each other was when she walked to the kitchen to get some water. She didn’t even acknowledge him, just walking past him in a hurry. Jughead could hear her as she talked on the phone and in her Skype meetings. She seemed colder, and meaner. He didn’t even know that was possible. 

On the Tuesday it was the same. Betty stayed in her office the whole day. Jughead stood by the door, hearing silence he thought it would be a good time to knock. He breathed in deeply, and raised his hand to knock. “What!” Betty yelled from inside the room.

Jughead opened the door slowly, seeing Betty angrily staring back at him. “What do you want?” She asked tapping her pen on the desk. 

“I mentioned last week. I need you to pick some of the appliances for the bathroom. There’s a catalog here.” Jughead said handing her the magazine. “Or if you want a closer look the hardware store across town has model bathrooms and kitchens, if you want to see them close up.” 

Betty looked at him. She could see him, almost shaking as he talked to her. He really was scared of her. Betty didn’t know weather to be happy or to cry. She didn’t want him to fear her, but after what happened at the weekend, it was better for everyone if he stayed away. “I don’t care Jughead. You decide. You’ve been doing it long enough to know what looks good.” She said.

“Are you sure? It’s your bathroom after all.” He asked.

“As long as it’s not avocado green, I’m happy.” Betty replied looking straight into his eyes. “Are we done?”

Jughead watched her face. He saw no happiness from her, only rage. He felt like he did something wrong. And he wish he knew what it was because he wanted to fix it. He really enjoyed the end of last week. They were getting along. Eating sandwiches on the deck was nice. He loved her company. But maybe this was the true Betty Cooper. “Yep, that’s all.” Jughead replied taking a step back as Betty leaned across her desk, and slammed the door. 

 

 

“I really don’t know what happened. She was being so nice and funny. Even when she was here she seemed nervous to start with, but she relaxed.” Jughead explained to Veronica that night over a drink.

Veronica just lied through her teeth. “I dunno Jug. Maybe this is her. You said she was divorced, maybe she just hates men.” Veronica said.

“I dunno.” Jughead said. “Maybe something happened on Saturday. You don’t think one of the guys did anything to her?”

“No, no one here is like that Jug. Maybe it was Toni. Maybe she said something to her.” Veronica said, her eyes lining up with Toni.

Jughead looked up, seeing Toni at the bar. She was smiling as she talked to one of the customers. Jughead got angry at her. He stood from his seat. “Jug, don’t” Veronica said trying to pull him back, but he was already gone.

“Toni!” Jughead yelled.

“Hello Jughead.” She said with a frown,

“What did you say to Betty?” He asked.

“Who is Betty?” She asked.

“The girl that was here on Saturday. Blond, beautiful.” He said.

“Oh, her. I didn’t say much.”

“So you did say something.” He said. “What did you say to her?”

By this stage Veronica had reached Jughead at the bar. “Come on Jug, leave it.” Veronica said trying to pull him back. 

“All I said was to be careful.” Toni explained.

“Careful? Careful of what? Of me?” Jughead asked, angrily. 

“Yes. Of you.” Toni said.

Jughead quietly chuckled before he turned back to being serious. “We were nothing Toni. We were friends. You kissed me, and we had sex. That’s it. There is no love, no attraction. Nothing.” Jughead said, he didn’t realise how harsh he was being. 

“So what? I was just a quick fuck? And I thought you were a good guy?” Toni said angrily.

“He is.” Veronica interrupted.

Jughead slowly leaned in closer to Toni. “Toni, we were friends. I really hope one day we can go back to being friends. Sleeping with you was a mistake. I realised it straight away.” He said explaining. “I didn’t want to lead you on anymore. You were drunk, I was drunk. It didn’t mean anything. I’m sorry if you thought more would happen, but it won’t. There was nothing, no spark. I’m sorry. Would you rather me lead you on?” He said softly. 

Tears began to form in Toni’s eyes. “Screw you Jughead.” Toni said lifting a glass of beer and throwing it in Jughead’s face before she stormed off. 

“Toni!” Veronica yelled, but she was already gone. 

Jughead wiped the beer from his eyes. Veronica finding a clean towel from behind the bar and wiping his face. “She did you a favour Jughead. You don’t want someone like Betty Cooper. You’d get bored in a day.” She said wiping his face. 

“I guess we’ll never know.” Jughead replied before he stormed off up the stairs. 

Veronica watched as Jughead stormed off. She couldn’t believe how well that worked. Killing two birds with one stone. “Barman. A cosmo Please.” Veronica said to the next barman, smirking.

 

 

The next day, Jughead planned on apologising for what Toni said to her, but when he arrived it was the same as the previous days. She wouldn’t come out from her office. It was after lunch time when he saw her. He was sitting on the back deck. Eating a sandwich he bought from home. He dangled his legs off the deck. Betty watch him from behind, and she felt sad. She had been a bitch to him for days. It was what was best, but she still felt bad. “Hey.” Betty said through the door. “You thirsty?” She asked.

Jughead turned around. “Umm, yeah. I could grab a coffee.” He replied.

“Sure.” Betty replied retreating into the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

Jughead swung his legs around, crossing them on the deck when Betty came back with a cup of coffee. “Thanks.” He said taking the cup from her hand. Betty was heading back inside when Jughead said. “Hey!”

Betty turned. “I’m sorry for Saturday night. And what Toni said.” She said.

“Toni?” She asked.

“Yeah. There’s some history there. And not the good kind.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“History?” Betty asked. She stepped towards Jughead, sitting on the deck in front of him.

“Yeah. We slept together.” He said.

“You don’t need to tell me.” Betty replied.

“I do. Because we were having a good evening until she opened her mouth.”

“She… no .. she didn’t.” Betty said before Jughead interrupted her.

“She did. And I’m sorry.” Jughead said with a frown. “It was a while ago. We were drunk. She told me she had liked me for a while. It’s nice to be wanted I guess.” Jughead explained. 

“What happened?” She asked.

“There was no spark. She’s a nice girl. And she’s attractive. I dunno. There was just no attraction.”

“So just sex then?” Betty asked.

“That makes me sound like a dick.” Jughead said.

“No, it doesn’t. I understand. Everyone makes mistakes.” Betty said with a smile. 

Jughead smiled back when there was a knock at the door. “I think that might be the tiles I ordered.” Jughead said jumping to his feet. “I’ll get it.” 

Jughead walked to the door, a tall blond man turned around. “Who the fuck are you?” He asked looking at Jughead. 

“I’m Jughead.” He said as the man stepped inside. 

“Jughead. Pfttt.” He said with a mocking tone. “Where’s Betty?” He asked.

“She’s outside. I’ll get her.” Jughead said walking out the back. 

 

“Betty, a man is here.” Jughead said.

“A man?” She asked.

“He’s blond, tall.” 

“Shit!” Betty said as the man appeared in front of her. 

“Betty Cooper.” The main said.

Betty’s face dropped. “Ryan, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see my ex wife. Didn’t expect to be replaced by this.” Ryan said looking Jughead up and down.

“He’s just the builder.” Betty said. “What do you want?”

“Betty, are you okay? should I go?” Jughead asked.

“I’m okay. Just go back to work.” Betty said nodding at Jughead. 

Jughead wandered back to the bathroom. He was only there a minute when he heard yelling. 

“I don’t care that we were married. You’re not getting a dime!” Betty yelled.

“Fuck you Betty. I had to deal with you and your cold heart. You wonder why I cheated when you weren’t at home!” Ryan yelled back.

Jughead walked forward. “Hey!” Jughead yelled.

“Oh builder wants to play huh!” Ryan mocked.

“Jughead, just go inside.” Betty said. 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Betty lied. 

“Yeah she’s fine. Look at her. I gotta admit it Betty. You still look pretty hot. Too bad you’re still a frigid bitch.” Ryan said, and before he was able to say anymore Jughead’s fist connected with his jaw. 

“Jughead!” Betty yelled. 

Ryan looked up at Jughead, his hand turning into a fist. “Oh you have no idea what you started little boy.” Ryan said lunging at Jughead, knocking him to the ground.

“Just go Ryan. I’m not giving you any money, so fuck off. And don’t come round again or I’ll call the police!” Betty yelled pushing him out the door. 

Betty ran to Jughead who was still on the ground. “Is he gone?” Jughead asked sitting up.

“Yeah, he’s gone.” Betty replied. 

“Good.” Jughead smiled.

Betty helped him to his feet, seeing the cut on his cheek, and a bruise starting to form. “Juggie, why did you do that?” She asked touching his cheek.

“I’m not much of a fighter.” He replied. 

“Follow me.” Betty said pulling on Jughead’s arm, pulling him into the kitchen. Betty pushed him onto the stool. Betty rushing to the fridge, bring out a bag of frozen peas placing them in a towel before she placed it softly on his face. “Oww.” He screamed.

“Don’t be such a baby. It’s not that bad.” Betty giggled. 

Jughead moved his hand up to hers that was holding the peas steady. He looked up at her, suddenly he felt his sore. “So that’s your ex?” He asked. 

Betty took a step back, Jughead holding the peas on his cheek. “Yeah.” Betty replied. 

“Are you married him because?” He asked.

“Because I was an idiot. And Young.” She replied. 

Jughead watched as she moved around the kitchen. He couldn’t help but watch her. He wanted to know more. “What happened?” He asked. Betty’s eyes looked down. She didn’t want to talk about it, especially with him.

“Sorry, It’s none of my business.” He apologised.

“No. It’s okay. I’ll tell you.” Betty said. She pulled up the stool next to him and began explaining. “We met first year of college. I was running late for class, and I tripped. He saw me and rushed to my aid. He luckily had some bandaids in his bag. He put one on my knee, and then he asked me out. I was so thankful he helped me I said yes. Then we started dating. It was good. He was kind, and sweet. We went out for two years, and then we went to Vegas with some friends. And too much vodka lead to us getting a lousy Vegas wedding.”

“No.” Jughead smiled.

“Yep, I’m one of those girls.” Betty said with a laugh. “I woke up in bed with a ring on my finger, and only hazy memories of the night before. I’m surprised even in my drunken state I made him sign a prenup even when I was a drunk student and didn’t even have a business yet. Maybe I knew even drunk that it wasn’t meant to be.” Betty said with a laugh. “Once we sobered up, I looked into getting in annulled. But Ryan connived me that we loved each other, and that we would get married anyway in the future. So why not. I agreed.” Betty said fidgeting her fingers. “Everything was good in college. Everything was the same. But once we graduated. That’s when things got bad. I wanted to move back to Riverdale. He wanted to stay in New York. I won that argument, and we moved here. We lived in a crappy studio apartment. I was working hard on getting my magazine set up, I guess I didn’t notice that he wasn’t happy. Then less than a year after the wedding, I found a string of messages on his phone from some 18 year old.”

“Ohh.” Jughead said.

“Yeah, not good. I kicked him out. When we lived in Riverdale he didn’t have a job. He couldn’t find one, so I had to pay for the lawyers. I payed for everything. It nearly ruined me, and nearly ruined my company too. He comes by some times, begging for money. I guess he knows I’ve got a lot these days.” Betty explained. “It’s not all his fault. I should take some of the blame.”

“What? Why?” Jughead asked.

“I was too busy on getting my magazine up and running I didn’t notice he was unhappy. We hardly had sex, we barely even kissed.”

“That’s not your fault. He’s the idiot that went looking somewhere else.” Jughead said.

“It’s still a little my fault.” Betty replied.

“No, it’s not.” Jughead said with a smile. He removed the bag of peas from his cheek, and resting a hand on her knee. “If you were mine, I’d never go looking somewhere else.” 

Betty looked at his eyes, she could feel herself getting drawn to him, and leaning in closer. She closed her eyes, and pulled back jumping from the seat because if she didn’t, she would of kissed him. “I have to go.” She said.

“Betty.” Jughead said.

“Can you look after the house, please? Feed Max, and lock up?” She asked talking so fast he couldn’t say no. “There’s a spare key under the heart shaped stone by the front door. Just make sure everything is locked up. Okay? Thanks.”

“Yeah, sure.” He said and then she was out the door, leaving Jughead confused. 

 

 

Betty ran out of the house, and she didn’t stop until she reached Riverdale High, bursting into Kevin’s office. “Betty, wa?” He asked confused at seeing her red faced, covered in sweat and out of breath. 

“I nearly kissed him.” Betty said landing herself on one of the chairs by Kevin’s desk. 

“Who.” He asked leaning in, resting his arms on his principle desk.

“Jughead.” Betty replied.

Kevin cocked his head. “What? How? When? I need details now?” He said looking at her. 

Betty said nothing, trying to catch her breath as Kevin looked at her. Kevin stepped from behind his desk, sitting on the chair beside Betty, pulling it closer to her, resting his hand on her knee. “Just relax, and tell me everything, from the start.”

Betty took a deep breath. “You know that party at the weekend? The one I tried to convince you to come with me to?” Betty asked.

“The one I couldn’t come to because Moose was sick?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah, that one.” Betty replied, Kevin nodded. “Are you convinced me to go.”

“Uh huh. Did you bake the cupcakes?” He asked.

“I did.” Replied replied.

“And did he love them?”

“He did.”

“Then what happened?” Kevin asked.

“So I went. He loved the cupcakes, and he got me a wine at the bar. The barmaid said to me to ‘be careful’.” Betty explained.

“That’s weird.” Kevin said pulling a face.

“Wait, there’s more.” Betty said with a smiled as Kevin nodded his head. “It was going well. I was nervous, and felt awkward. But Jughead was nice, he introduced me to some of his friends. Including this girl. Veronica.” 

“Veronica?”

“Yeah. I honestly thought she was his girlfriend, she was sitting in his lap, and kissed his cheek.” Betty said. 

“We’re you jealous?” Kevin asked.

“No.” Betty replied.

Kevin looking down at her. “Betty.”

Betty smiled. “Okay maybe I was a little jealous. But he said they were friends. Best friends. It was fine, I had a few more wine’s, he had some beer. Then a couple hours later Veronica sits next to me. Basically tells me I’m a fake bitch that should walk away because nothing would happen between Jughead and me.”

“What a bitch!” Kevin yelled loudly. “What did she say to you?”

“She told me to go back to my pretty little house with my fluffy dog and magazine. I don’t even know what I did to make her say that shit to me.” Betty said, frowning at the memory.

“Maybe she isn’t just a friend. Maybe she’s in love with him.” Kevin said.

Betty shook her head. “No, they’re just friends.”

“What happened next?”

“I left. Jughead saw me as I was getting into my Uber. I felt humiliated. So I yelled at him. Told him we should just keep his professional. He works for me, that’s all.”

“Betty. Why?” Kevin asked.

“His face looked so sad. Like I punched him in the gut.” Betty said recalling his face.

“Oh Betty. You broke his heart.” Kevin said, moving his hand over his heart. 

“Calm down. I didn’t. We flirted a little, that’s all. I didn’t think he’d care.” Betty said, her fingers moving to the hem of her dress. 

“I bet it was awkward when he was around your house?” 

“Kinda.” Betty explained. “I ignored him. For as long as I could, then today he was eating his lunch out on the deck, and I felt strange. I felt like I missed him. So today we talked. And it was easy how the feelings came running back. Then Ryan busted in.”

“Wait? What? Ryan ryan?” Kevin asked, a look of shock and surprise on his face as Betty nodded his head. 

“Ryan said some nasty stuff, like he always does. Next thing I know Jughead’s punched him.”

“Yes, I’m starting to like Jughead more and more.” Kevin smiled.

“Well, then Ryan pushed him back, even harder.” 

“God I hate that guy.” Kevin shook his head. “He’s not still in Riverdale is he?”

“I don’t think so. He did his usual, I miss you. I need money. I deserve half of your company. The usual crap.” Betty explained. Ryan showing up was nothing new. Betty was used to him appearing back in her life, asking for money, along with other things. 

“So when does this almost kiss happen?” Kevin asked, wanting to get to the good stuff.

“I felt so bad for him. He had a cut on his cheek, and it looked like a bruise might be forming, so I placed some frozen peas on his cheek. He asked about Ryan, and I told him everything.”

“Everything? What is happening to you Betty, you never talk about Ryan to anyone?” Kevin asked.

“I don’t know. Then he said something sweet, and I really wanted to kiss him. I only had to lean in a couple inches and I’d be kissing him.”

“So why didn’t you?” Kevin asked.

“It would of been a bad idea. I barely know the man.” Betty said, almost offended as the suggestion. 

Kevin shook his head. “So what. You like him, and from what it sounds like, he likes you. So why not?”

“I can’t. No.” Betty shook her head.

Kevin leaned in closer. Reaching his hand out for hers, making her look at him. “Betty, I only say this because you’re my best friend and I love you.”

Betty looked straight at him, tears building up in her eyes. “I’m worried about you.”

“Worried? I’m fine.” She said. 

“Betty. You’re not fine. I see you, and you’re not happy.” Kevin said, squeezing Betty’s hand. “You put on this brave face, this bitchy boss that won’t let anyone see the real you.”

“I am happy.” Betty said, but even she knew it was a lie. 

“I’m not saying that you need a man to be happy. You don’t. You don’t need anyone Betty. But wouldn’t it be nice to come home from one of your busy work days from New York. And instead of heating up a microwave meal, coming home to a empty cold house, you come home to a warm house. The smell of dinner when you walk through the door.” Kevin said smiling as he talked.

“That kind of shit doesn’t happen Kev.” Betty replied.

“Maybe not exactly that. But it does.” Kevin replied. “Now I know Ryan hurt you. And ever since then you’ve said goodbye to all men. But you need to relax a little Betty. Your magazine won’t suffer because you decide to have a little fun.” Kevin said, his face turning serious. “I’m not saying that you have to marry Jughead, or that you have to be his girlfriend. Just have some fun.”

“Fun? I’m not that kind of girl.” Betty replied.

“So what. You can be.” Kevin replied. “He’s handsome as fuck. And you’re drop dead gorgeous Betty. I think you should just walk up to him tomorrow or when you see him next, give him a kiss, and drop to your knees.” Kevin said with a dirty smirk.

“Kevin!” Betty yelled pulling back.

“What?” Kevin smiled. “It worked for me.”

Betty shook her head. “I really don’t want to think of my best friend doing that. Anyway, I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” He asked.

“Because I’ve never done that before. I wouldn’t know how.” Betty replied.

Kevin’s eyes widened. “You and Ryan never?” Betty shook her head. Kevin looked around the room. “I’ll show you how. Pass me that banana.”

“Kevin, no!” Betty screamed, standing in disgust. 

“Come on Betty.” He said.

“I still can’t believe you’re a principle.” Betty said looking around his very respectable office. 

Kevin stood to his feet. Taking a few steps towards Betty where he reached out and took both her hands, looking her straight in the eyes. “Look Betty. I can’t tell you what and what not to do with your body, and your heart. But relax a little. I’ve never even heard you talk about a guy since Ryan. You like Jughead. And I’m hell sure he really likes you back. I’m sick of seeing you sad and alone. I want to see you happy. Jughead could just be a one time thing, something that lasts a week or two, until your construction is done. Or he could be the real thing. The person you have been looking for. Screw what his best friend said, if you like him, do something about it. Because you’ll regret it. I promise you.”

 

 

It was past six by the take Betty made it home, a takeaway bag from Pop’s in one hand as she slowly walked up to her front door. She was happy Jughead had locked up behind him. He could of done anything in her house, and she just ran away from him. When she opened the door, she was greeted to Max running her way. “Hi.” Betty said, placing the bag of food on a bench before she bent down to rub Max’s head. “How are you buddy? You hungry? Did Jug feed you?” 

Betty stood back up, moving her hand to close the door, when she saw a bright pink sticky note taped to the back. 

_  
Betts_

_I fed Max, and even gave him a little walk around the block so you wouldn’t have to when you got back. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to. I hope I didn’t make you angry. It was nice talking you to again, I missed our chats. Thanks again for the peas. I’ll bring you a new bag tomorrow to replace the one that defrosted on my face._

_See you tomorrow._

_Jug.  
 ___

__

__Betty read the note. Smiling and laughing as she read it. He really was a nice guy. She felt like a bitch for pushing him away, again. She folded the note up, sliding it into her jeans back pocket._ _

__

__

__After eating her meal from Pop’s, Betty retreated to her ensuite. Running the water for a bath, throwing in a bath bomb, lighting some candles and placing a book and her phone beside the bath._ _

__Betty submerged herself in the water. Letting the bubbles surround her, leaning her head back, closing her eyes and relaxing._ _

__She couldn’t stop thinking about what Kevin had said to her. She always loved so honest and real he was with her. He didn’t care if he hurt her feelings. He said what he wanted. And as much and Betty tried to deny it, he was right. She really liked Jughead. But something was pulling her back. She didn’t know if it was the memory of her previous relationship with Ryan, what Veronica had said to her. Or the voice’s of her mother in the back of her head. Telling her she was never good enough. She tried to silence them all._ _

__Betty opened her eyes. Her hand about to pick up her book when she picked up her phone instead. Wondering if Jughead was a social media guy. Did he have a facebook, or a instagram where she could see a inside to his life. She opened her phone, holding it above the water, opening the instagram app. “There can’t be more than one Jughead right?” She asked herself as she looked at instagram, typing in Jughead. She was right. One person appeared. “Jughead Jones?” She asked. She never asked his last name. She clicked on the profile, hoping to see a inside to his life, but she hardly saw anything. A few photos of books, a couple burgers and a photo that must of been taken the night of his birthday party, the caption reading just ‘friends’. She hovered over the photo. Seeing the names of all the people in the photo. Betty’s eyes moved to Veronica, and the name V Lodge. Betty opened her profile, seeing photos of clothes, pearls, photos of Veronica looking glamorous._ _

__She scrolled down further seeing a photo of Jughead. She made the image bigger. A black and white photo. A cigarette between his fingers as he sat shirtless. Betty couldn’t help the feeling that she felt below. How could she be even more attracted to him like this. She stared at the photo for a while. Not noticing how long she was looking. She shook her head to try and forget about his chiseled jaw. The way his long fingers held the cigarette. Wishing that his hands were on her, touching her face, brushing back her head. His hands parting her thighs, as his blue eyes pierced her soul. Before Betty realised it her hand was in the water. Her fingers dipping into her folds wishing more than anything it was Jughead’s fingers that were pushing in as she leaned her head back. Betty pushed her legs wide, moving her fingers in and out, moaning as she make splashes in the water as she moved faster, moaning loudly. Betty opened her eyes, staring at the photo again as she moved before she closed them again as pleasure took over her senses. Wishing it was him not her fingers that pushed further into her, making her scream in pleasure. Betty erupted on her fingers, pulling them from under the water, and pushing the phone away onto the floor. Betty opened her eyes, feeling her skin turning red, her centre throbbing. She looked back at her phone that lay on the tiled floor, the photo of him still staring up at her. “Shit.” She whispered to herself because she was in too deep, and all she wanted was Jughead to be here, and not her sitting alone._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented last chapter. I love reading the comments and knowing you're liking the story. I hope you enjoy this one too. Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	3. Croissants & wall tiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for yesterday.” He said.
> 
> Betty’s eyes fell to the small cut on his cheek. There was no bruising, only a little redness. “I should be thanking you. For defending my honour.”
> 
> “I don’t think you needed defending.” Jughead replied.

Betty wakes up to the sound of banging. Her eyes opening, she looks to her alarm clock seeing it’s only 7:30. “What?” She mumbled to herself, not sure what the noise was that woke her. She is still tired. It took her a while to get to sleep last night. After what happened in the bath tub, Betty couldn’t stop thinking about Jughead. The image of him stuck in her mind. She didn’t know how to feel. Embarrassed that she was able to fall apart that easily with a stroke from her fingers, and a image of him. 

Betty pulled the covers over her head, closing her eyes then she heard the noise again. Someone was knocking at the front door. Betty rolled her eyes, and swung her legs onto the floor. Sliding her feet into her fluffy slippers, and finding a pair of cotton shorts to cover her panties she slept in to match her blue loose singlet.

She opened the door. Seeing Max already at the door, with his tongue out panting, looking up eager to know who it is. Betty rubbed her eyes before she pulled open the door handle, a smile falling to her lips when she saw Jughead standing there. 

“Hi.” He replied smiling at Betty before he moved his hand to Max. “Hi Buddy.” He said scratching the dogs head. 

“Jug, wha….” Betty stumbled, not knowing why he was here so early. She looked back, looking again at the clock on the wall. “It’s 7:30. What are you doing here?” She asked, her voice still soft, still waking up. “You don’t usually get here for another hour.” 

Jughead just smiled at her, holding up a tray of coffee’s. “I brought breakfast.” He replied taking a step into the door. 

Betty watched as he wandered into the kitchen, Max following him. Betty had a look of confusion on her face, slowly closing the front door before she followed him. 

Jughead handed Betty a takeaway coffee. “I didn’t know what kind you liked, so I got you a latte.” 

“Thanks.” She replied taking a sip. 

“Sugar?”

“What?” Betty asked.

“Do you want sugar?” He asked holding up some sugar sachets. 

Betty shook her head. “No, I’m fine.” She replied. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“I have more.” He replied, pulling a bag out. “I brought croissants too.”

“Croissants?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” He replied sliding a few croissants onto the bench.

Betty’s eyes looked at the bench. She couldn’t help but smile. “It’s a bit to early for a chocolate one?” She asked looking at the black croissant.

Jughead smiled. “That’s not chocolate. Don’t tell me you’ve never had a charcoal croissant?” He asked.

“Charcoal? As in what Santa brings you when you’re bad?” She smiled.

Jughead laughed. “Yeah, well kinda. You have to try it. It’s so good.” He said with a smile handing her the croissant. 

Betty picked it up, giving it a quick sniff before she put a bite, smiling at the taste. “It’s good right?” He asked.

“So good.” She replied handing it back to him. 

“No, you can have it.” He replied taking a bite of another croissant. 

“Thanks.” She said taking another bite. 

Betty pulled out a stool. Taking a seat, watching as he dug his hands into his bag again. “Also.” He said pulling out a bag of frozen peas.

Betty just shook her head laughing. “You really didn’t have to replace them.”

“I did.” He replied. He turned quickly, opening her freezer and throwing in the bag of peas. 

Jughead turned back around facing Betty, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. “Thanks for yesterday.” He said.

Betty’s eyes fell to the small cut on his cheek. There was no bruising, only a little redness. “I should be thanking you. For defending my honour.”

“I don’t think you needed defending.” Jughead replied. “He’s really an ass.”

Betty nodded her head agreeing. 

“Does he come round often?” Jughead asked pulling up a stool beside her. 

She nodded her head again. “Yeah, sadly. It’s usually a couple times a year. He still blames me for everything. Says he would be rich and successful if we didn’t move to Riverdale. All he wants is money. Nothing else.”

“What a dick!” Jughead replied. “You shouldn’t have to deal with him.”

“I’m used to it.” Betty replied, a soft sad smile falling to her lips. 

Betty took another bite, a few crumbs falling to her legs. She looked down, seeing her shorts pulled up, showing off her long legs. “Sorry, I should get changed. I just woke up, I’m a mess.” She replied pulling her shorts down a little before moving her hands through her messy hair. 

“Stop, you look beautiful. As always.” He said with a cheeky smile. 

Betty couldn’t help but got bright red as she locked eyes with him. She wasn’t used to receiving compliments. Especially from a man that she couldn’t stop thinking about. 

Betty moved her eyes away. Looking down the hall. “So how’s it going in there?” She asked.

“It’s good. I think some of the appliances should be arriving today. All I need to do the waterproofing. It will need to dry overnight, so make sure Max doesn’t wander in there when I’m gone.” He replied.

“Sounds good.” Betty replied. 

Jughead noted his head, giving her another smile before he drunk more of his coffee. “How’s your work going? You always look so busy. I have no idea what you’re doing in that office all day.”

“It’s been little busy. The magazine goes to print next week so I need to make sure everything is all in order. I will receive the template within the next few days. It’s like a mockup of the magazine, it’s the last chance to change anything before we go to print.” Betty explained. “Today is looking good though. I have a few Skype meetings in the morning, but after that it’s looking pretty good.”

“Sounds interesting. I’m all hammers and nails, anything else is so foreign to me.” He replied. “I was on the school paper when I was in high school tho. I really loved it.”

“Really? So was I.” Betty said with a big smile. She was wrong. Maybe they did have one thing in common. “Did you write much or did you do the photos?”

“I wrote.” Jughead replied with a smile. “I loved it. I would lock myself up in my room for hours with my laptop, typing away. I wish I had more time to do it these days. But not so much.”

“You still write then? Just for fun or?”

“For fun mostly. The dream was one day to be published, but I doubt that’ll happen.” He said with a frown.

“If you’ve got anything written I’d be happy to read it. I am a pretty good editor you know.” Betty smiled.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.” Jughead said with a big smile before he looked down at his watch. “I should probably get started on this waterproofing early.” He smiled.

“Sure, sure.” Betty replied as he slid off his seat. “Thanks again, for the coffee and croissants. How much?”

Jughead just shook his head. “It’s okay, really.”

“You sure?” She asked.

“Totally.” Jughead smiled.

“Thanks.” Betty said again. “Lunch will be on me then. There’s a Italian to go place down the street that does amazing pasta.”

“Sounds good. I can’t wait.” Jughead smiled before he walked out into the hall, Betty couldn’t shake the smile from her lips.

 

 

After breakfast, Betty went back to her room. Showering, and getting ready for the day. Being her own boss meant that she could start work anytime, and wear anything. Most days she wore jeans and a jumper, or a t-shirt and shorts in summer. She looked in her wardrobe, pushing past the sweaters and shirts and looking towards the dresses and skirts. It was the middle of summer, and she was looking at the dresses more and more. 

She pulled out a blue dress, with straps that tied at her shoulders. Betty had brought the dress years ago, thinking it was cute. But she had never worn it. But today, she would. 

Betty slipped on the dress, and brushed her hair over her shoulders, letting her natural curls fall down her back. She was sick of wearing her usual ponytail or top knot. It was summer after all. She applied a little bit of makeup, she always favoured the natural look. 

When she opened her bedroom door to walk to her office, she noticed Jughead taking a second glance at her with a smile, she smiled to herself as opened her laptop.

 

 

Betty sat at desk in her office. The door was open, and she watched as Jughead was bent down, applying the coat of waterproofing. She was staring again, and she couldn’t help it. 

Her phone buzzed, and Betty looked down seeing a message from Kevin. 

K: how’s Jughead today? 

Betty didn’t want to respond, but she couldn’t help it. She aimed her phone at Jughead as he worked, taking a photo of his ass. Betty smiled, biting her lips when she hit send. 

K: oh girl. Get in, before I do something. 

Betty giggled, putting her phone face down as she looked back at her laptop. She tried her best to get back to work. But to be honest she wasn’t too busy. Her earlier meetings had been cancelled, and everyone in the New York office was busy getting ready for the next issue that she didn’t have much to do but wait. So her eyes wandered back to Jughead. She smiled at herself, before she stood, and walked across the hall to the bathroom, leaning on the door frame. 

“Hey Jug.” She asked softly. 

Jughead looked up, on his knees he saw her smiling down at him. “Sorry to disturb you. I just had an idea.”

“Okay?” Jughead asked standing to his feet.

“I was thinking maybe could be good to have the tiles in here match the ones in my ensuite.” She said. “I know you’ve already got the tiles, but I just thought.” 

“No, it sounds like a good idea.” He smiled back. 

“It’s not too much hassle?” She asked. 

Jughead shook his head. “No, not at all. I’ve already got the tiles, but I can easily return them. This is your house after-all. I’m here to please you.”

Betty smiled. “Good.” She said. “Do you want me to show you the tiles?” She asked.

Jughead nodded his head. 

Betty turned, and Jughead followed her as she walked down the hall. Pushing open her bedroom door. Jughead couldn’t control his eyes that kept looking her up and down. The dress she was wearing was pretty and short, it made her legs look even longer, he didn’t even know that was possible. 

Jughead followed her. Stepping into her bedroom. He noticed how pretty the room was. A pale pink bread spread with at least ten pillows on the bed, and a soft shaggy rug beside it he really wanted to touch. But he didn’t. He followed her as she pushed open the door to her ensuite. “Now this is a nice bathroom.” He said.

“A lot better than the other one right?” She said smiling. “These are the tiles.”

Jughead moved close to the walls, noticing the blue patterned wall tiles. “These are a lot nicer than the plain blue ones I chose.” He said pulling out his phone to take a photo. “I’ll send my tile guy a photo, see if he can get them for me.”

“Sounds good.” Betty replied. 

Jughead looked the room up and down. It’s really nice in here.” His eyes falling to her tub. “I bet that’s amazing.” 

“It is.” She replied remembering what she did last night in there. 

There was a silence, Betty looking at the floor. The words that Kevin had said to her yesterday running through her mind. She couldn’t shake it. And she wasn’t sure she wanted to. Betty looked back to him, he was about to leave. “I didn’t know you smoked.” She said thinking back to the photo she saw last night.

He looked at her, cocking his head, confused. “I do. A lot of clients don’t like it, so Fred made a rule, we can’t smoke on site.”

“Ahh, okay.” Betty said. “You can smoke if you want. Outside. I don’t care.”

“I’m not a pack a day kinda guy.” He replied. “Just when I’m stressed or trying to unwind.” 

“Okay. You can though. If you want. I really don’t mind it.” She said again.

Jughead looked back to her, taking a step closer to her. ”How did you know I smoked?” He asked.

Shit, Betty thought to herself. Now she’ll have to tell him she stalked him. “I ….I” She stumbled, trying to think of a lie, but she decided to just tell the truth. “I saw it on your instagram.” She said.

“My instagram?” He asked knowing there wasn’t a photo of him smoking on his insta.

“Not yours, your friend. Veronica’s page.” She said.

Jughead took another step forward as Betty stayed still. “Did you stalk me?” He asked with a small laugh.

“Maybe.” She replied.

“Why?” He asked.

“I just wanted to know who I was letting into my house everyday. For all I know you could be a murderer.” She replied.

“A murderer? Do you think I’d put photos of my victims on Instagram?” He asked with a smile.

“No. I. I dunno.” She replied, panicking.

He took another step forward. “It was a good photo.”

“You think?” He asked.

“I do.” She replied, this time she took a step closer to him, only a few inches from him. 

Betty looked down at his hands. Wanting to know how they would feel on her skin, in her hair. Thinking back to what Kevin said again. It’s now or never Betty said to herself when she saw how close she was to him. 

Betty looked up. His face was so close to hers. His blue eyes looking deep into her. He had a small smile on his lips, and all she wanted to do was kiss him. So she did. Betty pushed her head forward, connecting her lips with his, pressing strongly. He didn’t kiss her back, after a couple seconds she pulled back. “Sorry.” She said. He didn’t kiss her back, maybe she was reading the signals wrong. “I shouldn’t of done that.” She whispered. 

“I’m glad you did.” He replied before he placed his hand at the back on her neck, and pulled her back to him, this time kissing her back. 

Jughead pushed his lips onto Betty’s. Both of their lips moving together in unison. Betty opened her lips, and Jughead took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, connecting with hers. Betty moved her hands to his face, running her thumb up and down his cheek. It had been years since she had been kissed. Almost forgetting what it was like, and even how to do it. They stayed together, both moving closer to each other, one of Betty’s hands moving to his hair, pulling and pushing through his thick black hair. While her other hand went to his torso. Not even realising it she was moving her hand up his t-shirt, and running it over his toned stomach. 

Betty pulled back, resting her head to his as they breathed heavily together. Betty opened her eyes and saw him looking back at her. A look of intensity and passion in his eyes. She had never been looked at like that before. Her body flush with his, feeling something pressing against her stomach. 

They both looked down, a look of embarrassment fell to Jughead’s face when Betty realised what it was. Betty looked back up at him again. Pressing her lips to his for a kiss before she moved her hands to the zip on his jeans. Jughead pulled back. “What are you doing?” He asked. Betty didn’t respond as she pulled down the zip, pushing down his jeans, and touching the outside of his boxers. “Betts.” He moaned as Betty moved her hand into his boxers, pulling him out, and running her hand over his stiff erection. He breathed out heavily as she moved her hand over him, moving her lips to his again. Jughead’s hands were on her waist, his fingers pressed deeply into her skin. Betty pulled back from the kiss, biting her lip before she moved down his body, moving to her knees and running her mouth over him, licking his shaft. “Betty.” He moaned again. 

Betty looked up at him. “Do you want me to stop?” She asked.

Jughead shook his head. “God no.” He replied.

“Good.” She replied before her tongue moved to the tip lightly licking before she opened her mouth wide. 

She moved up and down on him, her hands moving along with her mouth. Jughead’s feeling like he was going to collapse so he gripped onto the counter behind him. “Oh my god.” He said. 

Betty smiled as she moved over him. She had never done this before. Ryan never liked doing anything that wasn’t missionary. Jughead could feel her lips curve as she moved over him. He opened his eyes, letting go of the counter he moved his hands to her hair, watching as her mouth and hands moved up and down on him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. “Betty.” He said pulling back, But Betty moved with him, holding on as he came. Betty stilled, and then moved him through it. Moving her mouth off him once he was done. 

She looked up at him, moving up again, placing a kiss onto his lips again. Jughead tasting him on her lips. They kissed for a few seconds before Betty pulled back, looking deep into his eyes. “Wow.” He whispered. 

Betty just giggled as she took a step back. “I’m going to go get the pasta for lunch. Watch the house for me?” She asked.

“Wait.” He said wanting to repay the favour, but she was already out the door. 

 

 

Betty quickly rushed to her car, still breathing heavily. She had never been so brave in her life. If he didn’t know it before, he knew now that she liked him. 

 

 

When Betty arrived back. She saw a parked van in her driveway. She parked beside it, picking up the paper bag in her arms and walking to her front door. “Jug?” She said looking down the hall seeing Jughead standing with a older man. 

“Betty, this is Mr Andrews.” Jughead said looking back to Betty.

Fred turned around holding out his hand to Betty. “Ms Cooper, we spoke on the phone.” Fred said.

“Ah yes. I remember.” Betty said shaking Fred’s hand. She looked towards Jughead who still had a smile on his face. 

“I’m just checking that everything is going okay.” Fred said.

“It looks good doesn’t it?” She said.

Fred nodded. “Jughead is doing a good job. He isn’t just nice to look at, he’s my best worker.” Fred joked, but Betty went bright red. “I just picked up some pasta for lunch if you want to stay?” Betty said.

“No, no. I wont stay. I just wanted to check up on Jughead, and we have a few appliances in the van. Can we put them in your garage until the install?” Fred asked.

“Yep sure. Go ahead.” Betty replied. 

“Thanks Ms Cooper.” Fred replied. “Make sure he keeps going a good job.”

“I will.” Betty said with a smile looking back at Jughead. 

Fred and Jughead walked past Betty, Jughead lightly grazing his hands over her hip as he brushed past. Betty feeling hot even from a innocent touch. She looked out the window, watching as Jughead and Fred lifted boxes into her garage. Jughead stripped down to only his singlet and jeans, Betty didn’t know it was possible to make him even more attractive. 

 

Betty heard the sound of the van driving away, and soon Jughead joined Betty into the kitchen where she handed him a bowl of warm pasta. “Thanks.” He said with a smile. 

Betty turned back around, pouring the pasta into a bowl for herself when she felt Jughead’s hands on her hips from behind. “And I don’t mean thanks for the pasta.” He said behind her ear placing a soft kiss onto her neck before he pulled away. 

“You’re welcome.” Betty replied back to him. She wanted to press her lips onto his again but she heard her computer ringing with the Skype notification. “Sorry, work calls.” She said picking up her pasta and running to her office and closing the door behind her. 

Jughead watched as she walked away, he couldn’t stop smiling. He would have the memory of what happened earlier on his mind for days. 

 

 

When it hit 5pm, Jughead packs up his tools. He hears Betty in the kitchen. He places his bag by the front door and walks to the kitchen. “Hi.” He says giving her a little fright.

“Sorry.” He says seeing her jump.

“It’s okay. I was too invested in chopping these carrots.” Betty replied brushing the chopping board to one side as she turns to face Jughead. He is leaning against the door frame, and Betty can’t help but have a strange feeling in her stomach. 

He stays there for a few second before he takes a few steps forward. “I wanted to say thank you, again.” He says.

Betty doesn’t reply. She just watches as he steps closer. “I’m just a little angry tho.” He says.

“Why?” Betty asks almost too quickly, fear running through her brain.

He steps closer to her, only a few inches away when he stops. “You were gone so quickly I didn’t get to repay the favour.” He smiled.

“Oh.” Betty said. “It’s okay.” She replies. 

“No, it’s not okay.” He says stepping even closer to her, he moves his hands behind her, bending down slightly and wrapping his arms around her hips, and lifting her, and placing her on the kitchen counter. Betty giggled, resting to her hands to his chest. Jughead steps between her legs, feeling them brush against his hips. He placed one hand on her knee, running it up her thigh, pushing her dress up even higher. Betty smiling at his touch. “What would you do?” She asks. “To repay the favour?”

Jughead looked at her, moving his head closer to her. “First, I would kiss you.” He said before he moved his lips to hers, kissing her softly. Pulling back slightly. “Then I would burry my face into your neck.” He said before he pressed his lips to her neck. Betty leaning her head back until it hit the wall as Jughead placed kisses along her neck, sucking at her pulse. “Then I would touch you.” He said moving a hand up her body, resting both hands on either breast, squeezing as he kissed her neck again. 

“Then what would happen?” She asked with a smile. 

Jughead stopped talking. Pulling his head back as one hand moved to one of the straps of her dress. Pulling on the string that was tied in a bow, letting one side of the dress fall, revealing a breast. Jughead moved his hand over it, squeezing her nipple between his fingers. Betty panting as he touched before he moved his lips down, sucking her nipple. Betty moaned. 

“Oh god.” She said pushing her head back again, her hands moving into his hair as he sucked. “Then what would happen?” She asked.

Jughead moved his head back. Looking up at her. “Then I’d touch you.” He said moving his hand lower and lower. 

“Where?” She asked, already knowing the answer but begging to hear it. 

“Where would you like me to touch you?” He asked.

Betty moved a finger under his chin. “Everywhere.” She replied.

Jughead just smiled back to her, moving his hand lower, moving to under her dress, holding his hand over her panties. Feeling the wet and warmth through the soft material. “Here?” He asked.

Betty nodded her head as he pushed aside the material, his fingers lightly brushing over her folds and swollen nub. Betty almost shaking as he touched her. “Betty?” He asked.

“Yes.” Betty replied.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes.” She replied, and then he pushed a finger in. Betty moaning as his thumb rubbed over her clit, and his finger pushed further in. Stretching as he added in another. “Oh my god.” She said moving her hands to his shoulder to stop her from falling. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her. Her mouth falling to his shoulder, placing kiss on his bare shoulder, and up his neck. “More.” She said.

Jughead pushed his fingers in further, pumping in and out a few times until he pulled them out completely. Betty feeling lost without them. Betty looked up at him, a puzzled look onto her face. Almost saying, why did you stop.

Jughead then ran his fingers along, hocking his fingers under her panties, pulling them down her legs until they fell to the floor. Then Jughead knelt down. Pushing her thighs wider as his lips moved up her thigh, stopping at the crease. Betty knew what would happened next, but she wasn’t ready when his lips touched her and his tongue pushed into her. “Oh my god!” She almost screamed. Trying to close her legs on his head, but he pushed her thighs wider as his tongue drove her insane. Betty moved her hands to his hair. “Yes.” She moaned. 

Betty’s mind wandered to last night. And the memory of only her hands doing what Jughead was now doing with just his tongue. She never thought in a million years this would happen. And she couldn’t help the smile and pleasure that fell from her lips. “Don’t stop.” She moaned as he moved his tongue over her, and moving his hand to rub her aching clit. Betty felt like she was going to explode, and then a few seconds later she came. On Jughead’s tongue still moving, collecting every last drop from her. 

Betty panted as Jughead pulled back. Betty’s legs were shaking as Jughead gripped them and stood to his feet. Wiping his lips with his hand before he took a step back, “I’ll see you tomorrow Ms Cooper.” He said said with a devilish smile. And all Betty could do was watch him leave. 

 

 

A couple hours had passed. Betty was in her pj’s. A smile is across her face. She hadn’t dropped it since Jughead left, and should couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

She picked up her phone, was about to send him a message when there was a knock at the door. Thinking maybe it was him, Betty ran to the door with a smile. But it fell when she saw Veronica looking back at her. 

“What do you want?” Betty asked.

“You didn’t listen to me did you.” Veronica said.

Betty went to close the door, when Veronica placed her foot in the door. “What is your problem?” Betty yelled. 

“I told you to stay away from him, and what did you to? You did the opposite.” Veronica yelled back.

“Did he tell you what we did?” Betty asked. Scared that what they did today was already allover the Southside. 

“He didn’t have to. I could see it all over his face. And your’s too.” Veronica replied. 

“Jughead is old enough to look after himself okay Veronica. He doesn’t need some overbearing bitch of a friend telling him what he can and cannot do.” Betty yelled at her.

“I’m looking out for him. I don’t want to see him hurt.” Veronica replied.

“You’re trying to control him.” Betty yelled. 

“You don’t know him. I do. I know the real Jughead.” Veronica yelled back. 

Betty took a step back. She realised it. Kevin was right. Jughead wasn’t just a friend to her, she was in love with him. “You’re in love with him aren’t you?” Betty asked. 

“What! no.” Veronica lied. But Betty didn’t believe her. 

“Now it makes sense. You don’t want him to be with anyone but you. I’m sorry Veronica, but he doesn’t want you.” Betty replied. 

“Fuck you!” Veronica yelled. “You don’t know him like I do. You weren’t there holding him as he cried over his fathers dead body. You weren’t there! And I won’t let you hurt him. He’s too important to me.”

Betty didn’t reply. She didn’t know what to say. She was right, she wasn’t there. Betty didn’t even know what this with Jughead was, and she was already having to deal with a crazy obsessed friend. 

“He doesn’t need one more person walking out on him. End it now. Or I will!” Veronica yelled before she turned around and walked away. 

Betty watched as Veronica got into her car, and drove away. She was confused. Not only about what Veronica was saying, but with what happened today. She had never felt like this before. She didn’t know if this was what Kevin suggested just some fun, or something more. Veronica worried her, maybe she should listen to her, and stop it, before it goes any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? a new chapter already? I tried to stoped, but I couldn't stop writing.  
> I really hope you like the new chapter. It got a bit sexy didn't it? You all guessed it, Veronica is in love with Jughead. But how far will she go to make sure Betty can't have him? you'll have to wait and see. There's more to be revealed soon.  
> What will Betty do next chapter? will she do what Veronica asked? or just say 'fuck it'
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented. And everyone that reblogged my post on tumblr lizzybuggywrites, I love you all. ❤️


	4. Letting go, & truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you okay?” He asked.
> 
> Betty just shook her head. “No, I can’t do this. You need to go.” She said.
> 
> “What?” Jughead asked in shock. 
> 
> “Yes. You shouldn’t of stayed. You need you leave.” She said again.
> 
> “Betty?” He said taking a step closer to her but she pulled back.
> 
> “Do you really want me to go?” He asked, and Betty nodded her head. “Okay, I’ll go.”

Jughead arrived at Betty’s house with a smile on his face. He hadn’t stoped smiling since yesterday. When he walked through the Whyte Wyrm last night, his smile was still on his face. He was in such a daze he didn’t even notice Veronica yelling his name. Veronica figured it out straight away when she saw him. And anger and jealously ran through her veins as she stormed out of the bar and headed to Betty’s. 

 

Jughead received a message from Betty that night, she wouldn’t be home most of the day. She was needed in New York. Jughead was upset about it, but she left the spare key in the heart shaped stone by the front door so he could let himself in. After Veronica’s visit, Betty couldn’t be more confused. She didn’t know what to do. Should she listen to Veronica? Stay away from Jughead? Or just say ‘fuck it’ and keep on with what they had started. When she received a call that she was needed in New York, Betty was a little happy about it. Because that would give her more time to think. Think about what to do. Weather to stop what she had Jughead had started, or follow her desires. Betty couldn’t stop thinking about Veronica. She was in love with Jughead, Betty knew that. She felt like a idiot for not realising it the night at the Whyte Wyrm. Betty had no idea for far Veronica was willing to go. Betty didn’t want to be stuck in the middle of a love triangle. Even if Jughead didn’t know Veronica’s true feeling, but he would soon figure it out. 

Jughead opened Betty’s door. Max running up to him and jumping up on his back legs. Jughead bent down as the dog licked his face. “Hiya Max.” He said as the dog licked him. Jughead turned around seeing a note posted to the back of the door from Betty.

 

Jug

I hope you got in okay. Sorry I’m not home, I don’t know when I’ll be back from New York. So if I don’t see you, have a good weekend and I’ll see you on Monday.  
Kevin will be coming round at about 10 to pick up Max. He’s going to look after him for the day. So don’t get surprised when he comes over.

\- Betty

 

Jughead felt even more sad when he read the note. He couldn’t wait three days to see her. He didn’t want to wait even one day. 

 

To say Jughead was unlucky in love was an understatement. At high school at the age of 16 he had his first girlfriend. Her name was Cassandra. She was cute, blond and loved to read. Jughead was attracted to her instantly. Jughead always had a fear of rejection. Maybe it came from the rejection he received from his Mom when she left with his sister Jellybean and not him.

He watched and admired Cassandra from afar. Then after months of waiting, he finally took the plunge, and asked her out. They dated for over a year. She took his virginity. He went into a state of depression when her parents moved away and took Cassandra with them. She was his first love. He made a promise, that he would wait for her. But she never made the same promise. That was around the time Veronica moved to town, and Archie fell for the private school girl. Archie was head over heals, Jughead watched his best friend with his girlfriend and wished one day he had something like that. True love. But it wasn’t true love. Not for Archie anyway. He moved away, picking a career in music over his girlfriend. Veronica and Jughead never got along. They were friendly, but not friends. He couldn’t believe it when he received the call from Veronica in tears crying over her mothers dead body. 

Jughead was there for her. As much as he could be. He never thought in a million years that he would be come best friends with Veronica Lodge, but it happened. They were there for each other the way only best friends could be. They made each other laugh and smile. They held each others hands when they were sad. Veronica was there when Jughead’s father, FP was killed in a bar fight. 

After his father’s death, Jughead spiralled. He got drunk every night, blacking out and ending up on the other side of town covered in bruises and cuts. He would show up late to work, and was close to be fired. Veronica was the only one that could pull him out of his depression, and in that moment, that is when she fell in love with him. The only problem was, Jughead didn’t know. He needed her, and she loved it. She loved him. But was too scared to tell him.

After a couple months, Jughead returned to the old fun loving, and sweet Jughead. He even started to go on dates. He was a handsome man, girls loved him. But he was never that confident. He went on a few dates, but after a couple dates, he never heard from them again. Jughead was upset each time. His confidence was shattered. He made up his mind that maybe he was just one of those people that were destined to be alone. 

Then Jughead met Ethel Muggs. She was from the Northside. Jughead fell head over heals for her. She was smart, and sweet. They dated for a few months. It was a while before he introduced her to his friends. Scared that it wasn’t going to last. But they had been dating three months, he felt good about their relationship. They loved each other. Then the night after she met his friends, she ended it with Jughead. He was devastated, again.

Jughead said that was it. No-one wanted him, well no one wanted him for more than one night. He focused on his work. Trying his best with Fred, learning everything he could. Fred took Jughead under his wing, treating him like the son he never saw anymore. Jughead was happy. There was something missing tho. He wanted someone to go home to. To hold when they slept. Someone to ask ‘how was your day honey?’ He couldn’t understand why no one would stay longer than a few months. Maybe he was just unlucky. Jughead was unaware of his best friend that was whispering words into their ears. 

He had no idea what this thing with Betty was. He just knew that he liked her. His first impression of her wasn’t great. But once she let him in, he fell for her. She was beautiful, smart and was confident and strong. He loved that. When he woke up that morning he thought it was all a dream. But when he looked in the mirror and saw the hickeys on his neck he knew it was real. 

 

 

Jughead was working away, not realising the time until he heard footsteps down the hall. He straight away hoped it was Betty, and she was back early. But it was just Kevin. “Hi.” Kevin said looking down at Jughead. 

“Hello Kevin.” Jughead replied. “You’re here for Max right?”

“I am.” Kevin smiled. 

“He’s been my little helper today.” Jughead replied pointing to Max who was asleep in the corner of the bathroom. 

“Looks like it.” Kevin smiled back. 

“Come on Max, lets get your stuff. Then I’m going to drop you off at my house. Moose is so excited to see you.” Kevin said looking at Max who was now awake. 

“I can look after him. I don’t mind. I’ve done it before.” Jughead said to Kevin.

“It’s okay. I’m happy to look after him. My partner, Moose. He really wants a dog. But I don’t know if we’re ready yet. It’s like looking after a baby.” Kevin replied. “I just messaged Betty and asked if we could have him for the weekend too. Maybe this can be like a test.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Jughead smiled back. “I think there’s a box of his stuff on the kitchen bench.” 

“Thanks.” Kevin said. He looked at Jughead. He hadn’t talked to Betty since the day she stormed into his office. She only messaged this morning to ask if he could look after Max. Kevin wasn’t sure if Betty had done anything, but Kevin looked at Jughead and he seemed different. “She must really trust you.” Kevin said looking at Jughead.

“What?” He asked.

“For Betty you let you in her house without her here. She must really trust you.” Kevin repeated. 

“You think?” Jughead asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, I do. I’ve known Betty most of my life, and she’s a tough cookie. She’s hard to crack. She doesn’t let many people in.” 

Jughead just smiled. Thinking back to yesterday. “She likes you, a lot.” Kevin said. 

“I dunno.” Jughead said trying not to get his hopes up. 

“She does.” Kevin replied looking at his smile. “Something happened between you didn’t it?”

Jughead looked at him. “Did she tell you what happened yesterday?” Jughead asked.

“No. But you just did.” Kevin said with a happy smile. 

“Shit.” Jughead cursed. 

Kevin took a step closer to Jughead. “Look Jughead. Betty, she’s not had the easiest life. I won’t explain it to you, because it’s up to her if she wants to share it with you. But she’s been through a lot, with her family, and especially her Mom. She’s been let down, and pushed around by too many people she’s lost count. She doesn’t let people in. Ever.” Kevin explained, receiving Jughead’s full attention. “She’s got a cold exterior, she’s had to build one. But once you get through, and see the real Betty Cooper. You’ll realise how amazing she is. And she has a truly good heart.”

“I already know she’s amazing.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Don’t let her push you away. She will try. But you can’t let her.” Kevin said.

“Why are you telling me this?” Jughead asked.

Kevin exhaled loudly before he spoke. “I don’t know what your intentions are Jughead with Betty. If it’s just sex, a little bit of fun. Or if you really want something. I don’t know. It’s not my place to know. I just know Betty never talks about guys. Ever. The last guy she talked to me about was Ryan, and that was for bad reasons. The fact that she mentioned you to me, means she likes you. Don’t let her push you away. Because she will. I know it. She thinks she doesn’t deserve happiness, that she is someone who is meant to be alone. She’s wrong.” Kevin explained. “I really hope I haven’t scared you.”

“No, you haven’t. I really like her too.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Good.” Kevin said taking a step closer. “Don’t hurt her.” Kevin said with a smile before he walked into the kitchen.

 

 

By the time Betty made it back to her house, it was after 8. She pulled up her car to her driveway, and pulled the many folders into her arms and walked into her house. 

When she opened the door, the smell hit her straight away. It smelled good. “Hello?” Betty asked as she could hear noises coming from the kitchen. Then Jughead stuck his head through the door. “You’re back.” He said with a smile.

“Jug, what are you doing here?” She asked stepping closer to him. 

“You said you didn’t know when you’d be back, so I thought I’d make you something to eat.” Jughead replied as he moved back to the stove, placing a dish into the oven. “It’s just a casserole, nothing special. I’m not exactly the best cook.”

Betty watched in awe of him. Betty still hadn’t made up her mind. She thought she wouldn’t see him till Monday, that she would have time to make up her mind on weather to listen to Veronica, of follow her heart. “Jug, you shouldn’t of.” She said taking a step forward. 

“I wanted to.” He replied with a sweet smile. 

All that Betty wanted to do was run up to him, and place a kiss onto his lips and beg him to take her to her bedroom. But she didn’t. In the back of her mind she thought of Veronica. “I can’t believe you did this.” She said again.

Jughead looked back at her. She wasn’t smiling, she had a frown on her lips. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Betty just shook her head. “No, I can’t do this. You need to go.” She said.

“What?” Jughead asked in shock. 

“Yes. You shouldn’t of stayed. You need you leave.” She said again.

“Betty?” He said taking a step closer to her but she pulled back.

“Do you really want me to go?” He asked, and Betty nodded her head. “Okay, I’ll go.” He said looking down at the ground. 

Betty stepped to one side as Jughead walked past her. Picking up his tool bag, and walking to the front door. Betty closed her eyes to stop the tears that wanted to fall. She was hating herself for doing this, but it was best for both of them. She listened as she heard him walk to the door. She expected to hear the door open but instead she heard his foot steps walking back into the kitchen. 

“No.” Jughead said looking at her.

“No?” She asked.

“I’m not going.” He said.

“Jughead, you need to go.” Betty said.

‘Why?” He asked.

“Because what happened yesterday shouldn’t of happened. It was a mistake. A moment of weekness. It won’t happen again.” Betty said fighting back her tears. 

“A mistake? really?” He asked, a look of pain on his face. 

“Yes.” Betty nodded her head. 

“Kevin said you would do this. Push me away.” Jughead replied.

“Kevin? What did Kevin say?” She asked angrily. 

Jughead didn’t respond. “Don’t listen to Kevin. I did. And that’s why we’re in this mess.”

Jughead just looked at Betty. He could see the tears in her eyes. And what was happening was exactly Kevin said would happen earlier. Then Jughead got angry. “Betty you’re giving me fucking whiplash!” He yelled.

“What! Don’t yell at me.” She yelled back. 

“First you hate me, then you warm up, we talk, we flirt and have fun. Then you push me away. Then we connect again, we flirt some more. Then yesterday, you gave me a fucking blow job. And now you want nothing to do with me. I don’t understand you Betty.” He said loudly. 

“I’m sorry.” She replied. 

“No. I want a real reason. Why are you doing this?” He asked.

“We don’t belong together Jughead. We don’t fit. I know it, you know it, Even Veronica knows it.” Betty yelled back, wishing she didn’t say the last part. 

“Veronica? What the hell does she have to do with it?” He asked confused.

“Just forget it Jughead.” Betty said turning away from him.

“No!” Jughead said again as he rushed to her side. “I’m sick of being alone. And I know you are too. I don’t know what this is. Fun? Or something more? I don’t care. I just know I like you, and yesterday …. It was amazing.”

“It was a mistake.” She replied.

“Stop saying that. It felt too good to be a mistake.” He replied. “Admit it Betty. You enjoyed it?”

Betty didn’t reply, Jughead took a step closer. “Just tell me the truth.” He whispered and placed a hand onto the back of her neck. “It was amazing.” He said again running his hand up and down her neck.

“It was perfect.” Betty whispered back to him. The corners of Jughead’s mouth curled and he dove his head into her neck, kissing her softly and slowly, sucking on her pulse. “We shouldn’t of done it.” She said pulling her head back.

“We should of done it sooner.” Jughead said when he pulled his lips off her neck. “If you want me to go, I will Betty. Just tell me to go.” Jughead said as he kissed her neck again. 

“I….I.” Betty stumbled. 

“Just say the words And I’m out that door.” Jughead said again, moving his hands to her backside, squeezing her tightly. 

Betty couldn’t talk as his lips sucked on her neck, and his hands squeezed her ass. Betty moved her hands to his hair, running her ringers through his curls. “I …. I want.” 

“What do you want Betty?” Jughead asked.

Jughead pulled his head back, only a few inches from her face, waiting for her response. “I want you. All of you.” She said before she crashed her lips onto his. 

Jughead moved his hands around her hip, lifting her to him. Betty wrapped her legs around his torso as their lips crashed together, and their tongues collided. Jughead pushed off the kitchen bench, walking out of the kitchen, with Betty wrapped around his waist. He pulled back fro her lips as he guided her towards her bedroom, Betty moved her lips to his neck, kissing him. Jughead pushed open her bedroom door, and lightly dropped Betty onto her bed. Jughead crawled over her. Both of them shimmying up to the head of the bed, Jughead moving his lips to hers again. 

Jughead hovered over her, kissing her. His hands on her hips, his fingers digging into her. Betty’s hands moved over his hair. Jughead moved his hands up under Betty’s shirt. Feeling her soft skin, running his hands over her bra. He pulled back to lift her shirt over her head, looking down at her pretty pink lacy bra. Betty moved her hands to his shirt next. Pulling it over his head. Looking at his toned torso, biting her lip as she watched him, his hands moving to the buckle on her jeans. Betty watched as he loosened them, pulling them down her legs and throwing them to the floor. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered before he ran his hands up her body, resting onto her breasts squeezing. Betty leaned forward, moving her hand to the clasp of her bra. Jughead watched as Betty moved the bra straps down her arms, tossing the bra aside. His hands moving to her uncovered breasts, his fingers brushing against her nipples. 

Jughead then smiled before he moved his lips to one of her breasts. Sucking on a nipple for a few seconds before he moved his lips to the other. Betty arched as he sucked, loving the feeling of his mouth on her breasts. She then moved her hands to the belt on his jeans. He moved his lips off her. “Wait, wait.” He said breathing heavily. “It’s your turn first.” He said before he moved his lips back down to her breasts. Betty moved her hands from his belt to his chest, and around his back. Feeling the toned muscles on his back. 

He pulled back again, looking at her for a second before he moved his fingers to her panties that matched her bra. Jughead smiled, waiting for a nod from Betty before he pulled them down her legs, watching as she lay naked in front of him. “Wow.” He said before he moved closer to her. Pushing her legs apart with his hands before he hovered his hand over her aching centre. Feeling how hot and wet she was for him. “You’re so wet.” He whispered. 

“Only for you.” Betty replied before Jughead pushed in a finger. Betty arching her back as he added in another finger. Moving his thumb to her clit as he pumped in and out of her, watching as she squirmed under his hand. Jughead moved his lips to hers, placing soft kisses onto her lips as he moved his fingers. “Jug.” Betty moaned, breathing heavily. Jughead kept moving, and only seconds later she was squirming on his hand, Jughead feeling her walls tightening around him. 

Betty sank into the bed, her chest moving up and down as Jughead pulled his fingers from her. Jughead placed kisses onto her neck. Betty feeling his hardness on her leg. She moved her hands back to his belt, Unbuckling, before she moved to the zip, and pushed down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement. His jeans fell to the floor with hers, Betty moving her hands to his length.. Moving her hand over him. “I want you.” She whispered. 

“Where?” He asked.

“I want you inside of me.” She whispered back. Jughead placed his lips onto hers again. Kissing her with fire and passion, pulling back. “Do you have condoms?” She asked.

Jughead nodded his head. He ran from the room. Leaving Betty alone on the bed until he was running back with the square foil in his hands. “Ready.” He said hovering back over her again. 

Jughead lined his body up with hers. Betty could feel his erection at her entrance. She had never wanted anything so badly in her life. “You sure?” He asked as Betty nodded her head. She felt him pressing on her folds when she pulled back slightly. “Wait.” She said.

“Do you want to stop?” He asked.

“No.” She shook her head. “I just want you to know. It’s been a while.” She said. “it might be …. A little …… dusty.”

“Dusty?” He asked with a smile, laughing. 

“No, not dusty. Just different. It’s been a while.” She said smiling back to him.

“I’ll go slow okay.” He said as Betty nodded her head. 

Jughead just laughed with her, moving closer to her again, letting his tip push in. He slowly sank in, watching as Betty leaned her head back in pleasure and pain as he pushed further in. “Oh my god!” She screamed digging her nails into his back. “You’re so tight Betts”

“Are you okay?” He asked looking at her.

“More Juggie. More.” She said as Jughead pushed in further, feeling how tight she was he waited for her to get used to him and his size. “Move jug.” She said.

Jughead nodded his head, he moved his hips. Pulling in and out of her. Watching as she moved in pleasure. “Yes.” She whispered. Jughead moved his hands to hers. Locking their fingers together above her head as they moved together. Jughead pressing kisses to her lips as they moved. Betty wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper into her. Both moaning together and panting. 

Betty felt like she was going to come, and they had only just begun. It had been nearly 5 years. The only thing she had was her fingers, and they were nothing compared to they way she felt with Jughead right now. “Jug… I think.” She said. “Wait, not yet.” He whispered, moving his hand to her nub as he moved with her. “I …. I” Betty said again. 

“You can let go baby.” He said into her neck. Then Betty let go. Her walls squeezing on him, pulling his orgasm from him at the same time. Jughead fell onto top of her, Betty wrapping her arms around his, hugging him tight. “Oh my god.” She screamed.

“You okay?” He asked looking down at her. 

Betty could only nod her head as he pulled out of her, rolling to one side. Betty wanted to roll with him. She didn’t want to let him go. 

Jughead discard the condom, and then moved his lips back to hers. Placing a hot kiss onto her lips. “That was amazing.” She whispered. 

“You’re telling me.” He smiled back.

They lay there together. Betty resting her leg over his. Lying together in silence as they both tried to catch their breaths. 

“Hey Jug.” Betty said after their breathing stilled.

“Yeah.” He responded looking at her. 

“Will you stay?” She asked. “Stay the night?”

Jughead moved his lips back to hers again. “Of course.”

“Because I don’t want to let you go just yet.” Betty said with a innocent smile. 

Jughead placed a kiss to her temple before he reached down, to pull the covers over them. “I’ll be here when you wake. I promise you.”

It didn’t take long for them both to fall asleep. Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty. Feeling his heart racing like crazy before he drifted off to sleep, and he defiantly knew he wasn’t dreaming. 

 

 

Betty was woken on Saturday morning not by the usual sound of Max scratching at her door, but to the feeling of someone placing kisses onto her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Jughead’s face staring back at her. “Morning.” He said with a smile.

“So I wasn’t dreaming?” She asked smiling.

“No.” He giggled back to her.

“Good.” She said rolling over to face him, she wrapped her arms around his beck, pulling him closer to her, and placing her lips onto his. 

Jughead rolled back, looking straight at her as they shared a pillow. “How’d you sleep?” Jughead asked.

“Good.” Betty replied. “Best sleep in years.” She couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. 

“Me too.” Jughead said before he kisses her again. 

When Jughead kissed her, Betty felt her stomach flutter. She couldn’t help it, she was so attracted to him, it was almost painful. 

“So what does Jughead Jones do on a Saturday?” Betty asked.

“Sleep.” He smiled.

“Seriously?” She asked.

“Yep. I sleep, and eat. Maybe have a drink or two. Then I sleep some more.” Jughead laughed. 

“Well, I’m keen for staying in bed all day. As long as you’re with me.” Betty said pulling him closer to her. 

Jughead bent his head down to kiss her. “Sounds.” He kissed her again, “Perfect.”

 

Betty nuzzled her head onto Jughead’s chest. The sound of his heartbeat soothed her. She didn’t want to think about Veronica or the real world. She just wanted to lay in bed all day, with him. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” She said.

Jughead pulled his head back to look at her. “Sorry for trying to push me away or the sex?” He asked with a grin.

Betty lightly tapped his chest. “The pushing away.” She smiled. “I’m so used to it being so easy, I didn’t imagine that you’d stay.” 

“You underestimated me Betty.” He smiled, and placed a kiss to her temple. “Why did you?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Something inside of me was telling me I didn’t deserve you. I didn’t deserve to be happy.” She replied.

“You do you know.” Jughead smiled.

“What?” She asked.

“You deserve to be happy. We all do.” Jughead smiled again.

“Well aren’t you a charmer. I’m surprised you weren’t already taken.” Betty giggled.

“I’m not a catch I guess. Or you just have low standards.” Jughead replied. 

Betty pulled herself back, sitting up and she placed a finger under his chin. “I don’t think you realise how handsome you are Jughead Jones.” She said before she pulled his lips to hers. “You are a catch. Believe me.”

Jughead just smiled back to her. He couldn’t believe this was real, that he was in bed with the beautiful Betty Cooper. But there was something in the back of his mind that he was desperate to know. He sat up, resting his back against the headboard of the bed. “Can I ask you something?” He asked.

“Shoot.” Betty smiled.

“What you said last night. You said we didn’t belong together.” He said, Betty shaking her head wishing she never said it. “I’m sorry.” She said.

“What did you mean when you said Veronica knew it?” He asked.

“I shouldn’t of said it.” She replied. 

“But you did. Why?” He asked. “Did Veronica say something to you?”

Betty didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to tell Jughead what Veronica had said to her. “I can’t.” Betty replied.

“You can’t what?” Jughead asked. “What did Veronica do?”

 

 

Jughead pushed open the door to Veronica’s apartment. Not even knocking, he just pushed open the door. “Veronica!” He yelled not seeing her anywhere. 

Veronica ran out from her bedroom, smiling when she saw Jughead. “Jug, what are you doing here? Are you okay?”. She asked stepping towards him. 

Jughead was scowling. “What did you say to her?” He demanded.

“What? Who?” She asked.

“Who? Don’t play dumb Veronica. What did you say to Betty?” He yelled.

“That fucking bitch, I knew she would go running to you.” Veronica smirked.

“Veronica, what did you say?” He asked again.

“She didn’t tell you?” Veronica asked.

“No, she wouldn’t.” Jughead said.

Veronica took a step back. “I just told her to stay away from you.” 

“What? Why? Why would you do that? You knew how much I liked her. You lied straight to my face.” Jughead said, a look of hurt in his eyes. 

“She doesn’t deserve you Jughead. She’s a stuck up bitch.”

“Watch it!” Jughead snarled. 

“What? You’re going to pick her over me. You’ve known her 2 weeks Jughead. I’m your best friend.” Veronica yelled. 

“A best friend doesn’t lie, and push away happiness.” Jughead replied. “I asked you, after my party if you knew anything, and you said nothing. You threw the blame onto Toni. You’re a piece of work.” Jughead said.

“Jughead, I wanted to protect you. I didn’t want to see you getting hurt again. You’ve been through enough.” Veronica explained.

“Bull shit!” He yelled.

“Jug, please.” Veronica said taking his hand. 

Jughead pulled his hand back, he looked at her. And then it clicked. “Is isn’t the first time you’ve done this is it?” He asked.

‘What?” She asked innocently. 

“You’ve done this before haven’t you? With Ethel?” He asked taking a step back his hand covering his mouth. 

“Ethel didn’t deserve you Jughead. She was nice, sure. But you two were never going to last. I know it, and you knew it. You should be thanking me.” Veronica said.

“You sat there, while I cried after she ended it with me. You knew how devastated I was. How much I cared about her. And you just lied to my face.” 

“Jug, please.” Veronica said stepping towards him.

“No, I don’t want you in my life anymore.” He said.

“What? Jug no. I love you, you’re my best friend.” She cried.

“Not anymore.” Jughead said narrowing his eyes as he looked at her. 

“Jug, please!” Veronica yelled but Jughead said nothing. He just turned on his heals and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this update. I'm not completely happy with how it turned out so I'm interested to know what you think about it. 
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr, lizzybuggywrites. I will be posting a peek into next chapter in the new few hours, so keep your eye out for that.


	5. Kisses & spilling secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B: Are you okay?
> 
> Jughead looked at the screen. Thinking about Veronica, still not believing what she had done, and said. She may of ruined his previous relationships, but he would be damned if she was going to ruin what he had with Betty. So he messaged her back.
> 
> J: I’m good. Just going to change, then I’ll be over. I owe you a proper dinner.
> 
> Jughead sent with a smile on his face. 
> 
> B: Can’t wait. :)

Jughead had been walking alone for over a hour. He couldn’t understand why Veronica did what she did. How someone who was his best friend was sabotaging his relationships. He couldn’t stop his brain running over every relationship he’d had since Veronica was around. Was this the reason why he only went on a few dates with women. Why he wasn’t in love. He couldn’t continue thinking about it, because it would make him cry. 

He arrived back at the Whyte Wyrm. It was still early in the morning, so no patrons were there, just the bar staff. He dragged himself up his stairs when he heard Toni’s voice, so he turned and walked towards her.

Toni’s smile faded when she saw Jughead walking towards her at the bar. “What do you want Jones?” She asked.

Jughead pulled out a stool, and rested his elbows on the bar. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.” He said.

“Is Jughead Jones apologising?” Toni asked with a smirk.

“Yes.” Jughead returned her smile. “I yelled at you the other day, I shouldn’t of. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Jug.” Toni replied. 

“No it’s not okay.” He replied. “I also want to apologise for what I said about us. I was too harsh, I’m sorry.”

“Jug, we were never a thing. Just sex right?” She said with a smile.

“I was drunk. You were too. It shouldn’t of happened. I knew how you felt about me. I was at a low point, and I took advantage of you. I just wanted sex. I’m sorry.” Jughead explained.

“I’m sorry too.” Toni said touching his arm. “It was me who kissed you first. It was my decision to push you into bed.”

“I just wanted someone. I didn’t care who it was. I was a asshole. And I’m really sorry.” Jughead explained. 

“Jug, it’s okay. Really. We both screwed up. Lets not let it end our friendship okay?” Toni asked with a smile. 

“Okay.” Jughead smiled back.

“To be honest, I think I like girls more anyway.” 

“Okay then. Glad I could help you make that decision.” Jughead said with a cheeky smile. 

“Not that you weren’t good. You were.” Toni smiled. “Who ever gets to land you is a lucky girl.” 

Jughead just frowned. “If it’s up to Veronica, I’ll be single forever.” He mumbled before he walked towards the staircase and walked up the stairs. 

 

 

Jughead opened the door to his apartment, slamming the door behind him and falling onto his sofa. He lay there for a few minutes, with his arm over his eyes when he felt his phone in his pocket buzz. 

He pulled it out, seeing a message from Betty.

B: Are you okay?

Jughead looked at the screen. Thinking about Veronica, still not believing what she had done, and said. She may of ruined his previous relationships, but he would be damned if she was going to ruin what he had with Betty. So he messaged her back.

J: I’m good. Just going to change, then I’ll be over. I owe you a proper dinner.

Jughead sent with a smile on his face. 

B: Can’t wait. :)

 

 

Betty was jumping out of the shower when she heard her phone ringing. 

“Hello.” Betty said.

“Okay, I need details now.” An excited Kevin said.

“Hi Kevin.” Betty smiled putting Kevin on speaker, throwing her phone on the bed as she ran a towel through her hair. 

“Betty, first off. We’re keeping Max.” Kevin said.

“What! No you’re not!” Betty yelled.

“Okay, I’ll give him back. But not until tomorrow. Moose is loving him.” Kevin replied.

“He’s the best dog ever. How can you not love him? He’s warmed up to you two okay? He’s a little wary of strangers.” Betty said.

“He loves us.” Kevin squeezed. 

“Okay then. Good to know. I was surprised when Jug met him first too. He was rolling on the ground and licking his face. Not the Max that barks and growls at strangers.” Betty replied. 

“Now you mentioned him. Details now.” Kevin protested.

“There’s nothing to say.” Betty replied with a smile looking over to her bed that was still unmade from last nights events. 

“Liar. When I saw him yesterday he was so smitten. Tell me now.” Kevin said.

Betty just rolled her eyes, throwing on a dress, she sat on the bed and pulled the phone closer. “So I kissed him the other day.”

“Uh huh. Go on.” Kevin said.

“Then….” Betty stopped, not sure if to tell him or not.

“Then what? I need to know. Now! Spill!” 

“Okay. So you know what you suggested?” Betty said with a smile.

“Betty, you didn’t. You … you?” He was shocked. “Sweet little Betty Cooper dropped to her knees.”

“I’m not so sweet.” Betty giggled.

“I guess not, this Jughead brings out the sexy in you.” Kevin said still not believing what Betty had just said. “Then what happened? I want more details.” 

Betty was about to open her mouth when she heard a knock at the door. “Kev, sorry. I think that’s him. I gotta go.”

“Betty Cooper, don’t you dare hang up one me.” 

“Kev, I’ll speak to you tomorrow okay.” Betty said with a smile hanging up her phone before she straighten her dress, and walked towards the door. 

“Hi.” Betty said opening the door. 

“Hi.” Jughead said stepping in the door and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her forward to place a kiss to her lips. 

“Sorry, I just got out of the shower.” Betty said running her hand through her wet hair. 

“Ohh.” Jughead said sadly, making his lips pout. “I was hoping we could do that later?” He smirked.

Betty just smiled, pressing her lips onto his for a kiss before she pulled back, pressing her lips to under his jaw. “We can later, if you want. Or maybe use the bath. It would be nice to have someone in there other than just my hand.” She smiled pressing her lips to his neck. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” He said when she pulled her face back before she gave him a sexy smile and walked away. 

 

 

“That’s a lot of groceries.” Betty said walking into the lounge, joining Jughead on the sofa. 

“I wanted to make an amazing dinner.” Jughead smiled resting his hand onto the back of the sofa, behind her back. “I’m not the best cook. But I want to make you a good meal.”

“I’m sure it will be amazing.” Betty smiled back to him, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. 

“You are an amazing baker. Those cupcakes you made at my birthday. Fucking amazing.” Jughead said with a smile.

“You think so?” Betty smiled.

“Yes. Where’d you learn to cook? From your Mom?” Jughead asked.

Betty shook her head, and then looked at her hands. Betty’s relationship with her Mom was a tricky one. She was mean, and controlling. And Betty cut her out of her life when she turned 18. 

“No, my Mom didn’t like me baking. ‘A moment on the lips, forever on the hips Elizabeth’ is what she used to say.” Betty said with a sad look to her face. 

“She sounds like a bitch.” Jughead replied. 

“She was. You have no idea.” Betty replied. 

Jughead noticed the look on her face. Her whole demeanour changed. He wished he never mentioned her Mom. He remembered Kevin saying something yesterday about her Mom. And bad blood between them. “We’re a perfect match then.” Jughead smiled moving closer to her.

“And why’s that?” Betty asked resting her hand on his knee. 

“You’re Mom was a bitch, and Haven’t seen my Mom since I was 10.” Jughead said.

“Really? What happened?” Betty asked.

“My Dad was a bit of a drunk. She got sick of him. So she left, taking my little sister with her.” Jughead explained. 

“What about you? Why didn’t she take you?” Betty asked, noticing his sadness as he talked, she rubbed her thumb on his knee. 

“I guess she didn’t want me. I dunno. Maybe she thought I could look after myself.” He said.

“Well, you’re Mom is a bitch too.” Betty said. “For leaving you. That was the biggest mistake of her life.”

“I dunno.” Jughead replied.

“No, it is. Because she never got to see the beautiful man you turned into.” Betty smiled. Jughead forced a smile back. “Veronica mentioned your Dad, he died. I’m so sorry.”

“He wasn’t the best guy. He was a drunk. But he was my Dad you know.” Jughead said. “He died in a fight. At the Whyte Wyrm. He was stabbed.”

“I’m so sorry Jughead.” Betty said moving closer to him. 

“It’s okay really. It’s been a couple years. It was hard, but I think I got over it.”

“You never get over something like that. I’m really sorry you had to deal with that. That’s horrible.” Betty said. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“No, don’t be sorry.” Jughead said moving his hand to the back of her head, making a smile smile. “You know what would make me feel better?”

“What’s that?” She asked.

“A kiss.” 

“Are you using your dead Dad to get me to kiss you?” Betty asked smiling.

“Depends.” Jughead said moving closer to her. “Is it working?” 

Betty just shook her head smiling before she leaned forward, moving her lips over to his. Pressing softy. Jughead curved his lips as they kissed, moving his hands to her waist, he leaned back on the sofa, pulling Betty on top of him. Betty moved with him, moving her hand to his face, running her thumb over his chin. Betty opened her mouth, allowing Jughead’s tongue to move in, colliding with hers. Jughead moving his hands to her hips, and down to her backside, squeezing and moving his hand under her dress, running his hands over her panties. Betty giggled, pulling her mouth away to laugh when there was a knock at the door. 

“Don’t answer it.” Jughead said opening his eyes to look at her. 

Betty just smiled and pressed her lips to his again when there was a knock on the window. “I can see you both. Please open the door.” They said. 

Jughead looked up and saw Veronica looking through the window. Betty pulled herself off Jughead, sitting back on the sofa pulling Jughead up with her. “I just want to talk.” Veronica said knocking on the window again. 

Jughead exhaled loudly before he got up and looked at Betty. “She’s not here to talk to me.” Betty said as Jughead walked to the front door.

“What do you want Veronica?” Jughead asked with a scowl. 

“I tried your apartment. Toni said you’d be here.” Veronica said.

“I am, obviously” Jughead replied. 

“I’m sorry Jug. I really am.” Veronica said.

“No you’re not. Your just sorry I found out.” Jughead said.

“No, I really am. I thought what I was doing was best for you. But I know it wasn’t. I just wanted you to be happy. You deserve to be happy.” Veronica said.

“I am. I was happy. I was happy with Ethel. And you ruined that. What about Candice, and Rachael. Emilia. You scared them all away didn’t you?” Jughead asked.

“Yes.” Veronica replied lowering her head. 

“Why?” 

“I was protecting you.” Veronica said.

“No. I want the truth. The real reason.” Jughead asked.

“That is the reason.” Veronica explained.

“No, you’re lying to me. You did it for a reason. And I want to know why? Were you lonely? Thought that I would just ignore you if I was in a relationship. I would never do that.”

“I don’t know.” Veronica said, too scared to tell him the real reason. “I’m sorry Jug. I really am. You’re my best friend. We’ve been through so much.”

“We’re not best friends anymore. I can’t forgive you. Not after this.” Jughead said.

“Jug. No.” She started to cry. “We’ve been friends for over 10 years. You can’t just say we’re no longer friends. I need you.”

“You should of thought about that before you did what you did. Before you tried to push Betty away. You knew how much I liked her. And you lied to my face.” Jughead yelled.

Veronica wiped away her tears. A harshness in her voice appeared. “So what. That’s it. You’re choosing this slut over me?” Veronica yelled. “She won’t make you happy.”

“Goodbye Veronica.” Jughead said before he slammed the door in Veronica’s face and walked back inside the house. 

He went back to the sofa with Betty. Looking through the window, seeing Veronica leaving, and speeding away in her car. “I’m sorry Jug.” Betty said resting her hand on his. 

“I’m sorry too.” Jughead replied. 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Jughead pushed pushed away the tears. He couldn’t cry over Veronica. He wouldn’t. “I’m okay.” He said to Betty. 

“Is there anything I can do?” She asked.

Jughead just moved closer to Betty. “You could kiss me.” He said.

“Really?” She asked with a sweet smile.

“Yes. I think it will make me a lot happier to have your lips on mine. Maybe get back to what we were doing before Veronica rudely interrupted us.” Jughead smiled. 

Betty just smiled back, placing a soft kiss onto his lips. “Just one kiss. Because you have dinner to make mister.” Betty smiled playfully poking him on the chest. 

“Just one more? Please?” Jughead asked with a smile. 

Betty just roller her eyes, placing her lips onto his again. But Jughead wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him. Betty giggled as he kissed her. Jughead’s lips curved as he kissed her. Veronica was wrong, he was happy. And it was all because of Betty.

 

 

“I’m sorry dinner was ruined.” Jughead said later that night. 

Jughead really tried. But he was right. He wasn’t much of a chef. After setting the firearm off twice, they sat outside in the summer nighttime watching the sunset with a box of pizza beside them. “It’s okay Juggie. I’m always up for pizza.”

“Next time I’ll make something easier. I don’t know why I tried something so complicated as paella.” Jughead smiled taking another slice of pizza. 

Betty looked across at him. They were sitting on the deck. Both their legs dangling off the edge. His mood had changed since Veronica visited. He seemed a little sad. He didn’t admit it, but Betty could tell. “Jug, are you okay really? About Veronica?” She asked.

“I’m okay really.” Jughead replied. 

“If you’d rather go see her, and sort this out. I’m okay.” Betty said. “I can do what I usually do on a Saturday night."

“I don’t want to see her.” Jughead replied. 

“Are you sure? She is your best friend,” Betty said.

Jughead just shook his head. “She was my best friend. Not anymore. Not after what she did. I can never forgive her.”

“Jug.” Betty said.

“No, I’m serious.” Jughead said.

“Okay, okay.” Betty said, not wanting to make him angrier. She took another slice of pizza. 

“I’m sorry.” Jughead said, he was really sorry. He didn’t mean to raise his voice. “I was just thinking. What would of happened if she never said anything. I might not be here, with you.”

“Then I’m glad she did it.” Betty smiled back. 

Jughead smiled back to her. “I’m just glad she didn’t scare you away.”

“I’m tough remember.” Betty said with a smile.

“You are.” Jughead said taking another swing from his beer. “So what are your usual plans on a Saturday night?” He asked.

“Well, if I’m not working. I either watch a movie, or pour myself a wine and have a bubble bath.” Betty said.

“You can still do that with me. Your bath looks very welcoming.” Jughead replied.

“Really? You want to have a bath? I was just joking before.” She said thinking back to the way she teased him when he arrived. 

“Would you believe I’ve never had a bath. Except when I was a baby. My parents had one of those baby baths. Since then. It’s been showers for me.” Jughead explained.

Betty was almost shocked. “Oh, well then we have to have a bath. You’re missing out.” Betty said standing to her feet. “Finish the pizza, then join me. I promise it will be amazing.” Betty said placing a kiss into his hair before she walked away. Jughead was already excited. 

 

 

Jughead cleaned up the pizza box, and discard the empty beer bottles. Picking up a new bottle of wine, and a couple glasses and walked towards Betty’s bedroom. He heard the tap stop running as he walked through her bathroom, pushing open the door to her ensuite, seeing Betty sitting inside the bath, her hair thrown into a top knot, surrounded by bubbles and pink water, lit dimly by a few candles surrounding the bath. 

“Are you going to join me?” Betty asked softly. 

Jughead just nodded his head. Placing the wine and glasses on the side of the bath. Betty poured them some wine, while Jughead stripped down, dipping his foot into the bath opposite her. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“I’m getting in.” He said looking at her confused. 

“Don’t sit there, sit behind me.” Betty said leaning forward sitting in the middle of the bath, giving Jughead enough space to slide in behind her as she held two wine glasses in her hands. 

Jughead just smiled, and walked towards the other end of the bath, placing his feet in the bath, slowly sinking himself behind Betty, his legs on either side of her, taking a glass from her hand as Betty sank into his body, the water surrounding them. “Okay, this is perfection.” Jughead said.

They both lay there for a couple minutes, Betty resting her head onto his chest. Both closing their eyes, allowing the water and bubbles to relax them. “I can’t believe you’ve never had a bath. You are a plumber.” She asked. 

“Well I never get to use them once I’ve fixed them.” Jughead replied.

“I guess. I still can’t believe it.” Betty replied. 

Jughead placed his wine glass on the edge of the bath, moving his hands to her stomach, making circles with his fingers over her skin.

“I’ve never lived anywhere that had a bath. I was raised in a tiny trailer, it had a crappy shower that I barely fit into, and my apartment now is pretty similar. I’m sure when I get out of that thing I’m more dirty than when I started.” Jughead said. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay Betts.” Jughead interrupted her, placing a kiss to her temple. 

“I like that you’re here. I’ve never shared a bath with anyone before. I tried to make it look like it does in the movies.” Betty giggled.

“You and Ryan never shared a bath?” He asked.

Betty just shook her head. “No, he said it was like sitting in your own filth, why would that be relaxing.”

“The more I hear about this guy, the more I hate him.” Jughead said moving his hands to hers, linking his fingers with hers. “But you have no idea how happy I am that he’s an idiot, because if not. You wouldn’t be here with me right now.”

Betty just smiled as she pressed further into him. Crossing her arms over her body, her fingers still connected with his. Her mind going back to the last time she was in this bath, alone. 

“Hey Juggie?” Betty whispered. 

“Ummm.” He mumbled.

“Can I tell you something. It’s pretty embarrassing.” She smiled.

“Sure.” He said.  
I dunno if I should tell you. It’s really embarrassing.” Betty said changing her mind. 

“You can’t not tell me now.” Jughead smiled. “How about I tell you something just as embarrassing.”

“You go first.” Betty said.

Jughead wiggled a little before he started to talk. “So you know how Jughead is a nickname?”

“Yeah.” She replied.

Jughead exhaled loudly. “Well I use it because my real name, it’s pretty bad.”

“How bad?” She asked.

“Lets just say nothing you say could be more embarrassing.” He laughed. 

“Now I need to know.” Betty asked.

“So before you judge me. It’s a family name.”

“Just tell me.” Betty said craning her neck to look at him. 

“Okay, it’s Forsythe Pendleton Jones, the third.” Jughead exhaled.

Betty was silent for a few seconds. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones, the third?” She asked, Jughead just nodded his head. 

“Bad huh?” He said.

“That can’t be true.” Betty smiled.

“Believe me, it is.” Jughead smiled as Betty laughed. 

“Where did Jughead come from?” 

“I dunno.” Jughead replied. “I think my Dad gave it to me when I was a kid. I can’t think of a time where I didn’t have it.”

“I like it.” Betty replied.

“Really?” He asked.

“It makes you seem prestigious.”

“That’s a good thing?” He asked.

“It can be.” Betty replied turning her head to place a small kiss to his shoulder. 

“Now you go.” Jughead smiled.

“I dunno.” She said.

“I told you my name, you have to tell me.” Jughead protested.

“Okay.” Betty breathed in. “So earlier this week, before we…… well you know.”

“Uh huh.” Jughead smiled.

“I was sitting in this bath, on my phone. When I came across that photo of you, the one I told you about.” Betty explained.

“Okay.” Jughead replied not sure what she was going to say next. 

“Then next thing I knew, my hands were between my legs, and I was screaming out your name.” She said closing her eyes as Jughead went silent. “Say something.” Betty said slapping her hand to his chest. 

“I’m just trying to picture it.” Jughead joked. 

“Stop.” Betty said as Jughead just giggled. 

Then Jughead went silent as he placed his head into her neck, placing kisses up and down, and sucking. “Jug.” Betty moaned as he moved one of his hands down her leg, under the water, cupping her sex. “Keep going.” Betty moaned moving her head to catch his lips. 

Jughead moved his hand further. Betty moved her legs open, allowing his hand to go in deeper. His fingers pushing past her folds. “Yes.” Betty moaned as he pushed in further. “Like this Betty?” He asked as he moved his hand. 

“It never felt like this.” She replied. “You have no idea who painful it has been, five years with only my hand.” 

“Well, now you have me. And I’m not going anywhere.” Jughead said below her ear, tracing kisses as he moved his fingers. 

Betty could barely control her breathing as he thrust his fingers. She moved her hands up behind her body, above her head behind her, running her fingers through his hair. “Juggie.” She moaned as she could feel herself about to fall apart. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked with a smile.

“Don’t you dare.” She protested as he moved his thumb to her aching nub. “I’m so close Juggie.”

Jughead pushed his fingers in further, and seconds later she was falling apart on his hand. Her walls pushing and pulling on his fingers. “Oh my god.” She moaned. 

Betty lay there for a minutes catching her breath when she could feel his hardness poking her in the back. Betty pushed herself forward, turning around and climbing onto his lap, and pressing her mouth to his. She moved her hand to his length, raising her core slightly before she sank down on him. “Wait, condoms.” He said but she was already on him. 

“I don’t care. You can pull out. I just need you now.” Betty said as she rose and fell on him. 

Jughead gripped her hips, moving in and out of her. Crashing their lips together as they moved. Betty thrusting her tongue into his mouth, moaning in pleasure as she bounced on him. It was hot, and sexy and fast. Neither wanting to go slow. They wanted, no needed each other. 

Jughead pulled back, resting his head onto the back on the bath, writhing in pleasure as she moved on him. His fingers digging into her hips, Betty leaning back, the water from the bath splashing onto the bathroom floor. “I’m so close Juggie.” She moaned as she moved. She bounced once, twice and then she came. Her walls crashing in for the second time that night, Jughead pulled out of her as his orgasm spilled over. 

Betty rested her head onto his shoulder, panting in pleasure, a big smile on her face as she tried to recover from her own orgasm. Jughead kissed the top of her head, panting with her. “You okay?” Jughead asked pulling her face up to look at him.

“I’m perfect. That was amazing.” Betty replied with a big smile. “You’re amazing.” 

Betty rested her head onto his, running her hand up behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss. “I’m so glad you didn’t go last night, I had no idea what I was missing.”

 

 

It was Sunday morning. Jughead had been gone only a hour when Kevin arrived with Max. Betty ran up to the dog, she really missed him. “Hiya Buddy.” She said crouching down, as he licked her face. “Have you missed me?” She asked the dog.

“No, he didn’t. I think he’d rather stay with us.” Kevin said. 

“Ahah.” Betty laughed. “No.” Betty said walking back into the house with Max at her side. 

Betty let Max wander outside, heading straight for the bowel of food she had already poured into his bowl. 

Kevin and Betty sat on the deck chairs in the morning sun. 

“Is he here?” Kevin asked.

“He? Who are you meaning?” Betty asked with a smile.

“Don’t play dumb Betty.” Kevin responded.

“No, Jughead isn’t here. He left about a hour ago. He’d only been back to his apartment once this weekend. And I have some emails I need to send.” Betty replied with a smile.

Kevin looked at Betty. She had a smile she couldn’t hide, she had a glow to her. Something Kevin hadn’t seen in a while. And the more he thinks about it, he’s never seen. 

“Look at you. You’re happy aren’t you?” Kevin asked, Betty just nodded her head. “I want more details.”

“Kevin, really? You want to know everything?” She asked.

“Yes. I tell you everything of my love life. I want to hear all about yours.” Kevin responded.

“You know I never ask for your sex details, you just tell me.” Betty laughed.

“Come on, details now.” Kevin responded.

“So, like I said on the phone. I took your advise. I kissed him, and …. You know.” Betty said going red.

“Then what happened?” Kevin asked.

“Well, I kinda left him. I was hungry, and it was lunch time so I went and got some food.” Betty explained.

“Betty? Really?” Kevin asked.

“Then later, before he went home. He….” Betty went brighter. “Lets just say he returned the favour.”

“Betty.” Kevin said waving his hand like a fan. “Was that the first time? For someone to go down on you?”

Betty nodded her head. “Well, I’d only been with Ryan, and he wasn’t into that, so. Yeah.”

“Then?” He asked.

“Then he went home.” Betty explained. “Then I got another visit from Veronica.”

“Ughh. What did that bitch want now?” Kevin rolled his eyes.

“She tried to get me to leave him alone. Said I would never be good enough for him. You were right. She loves him.” Betty explained.

“I fucking knew it. Please tell me you didn’t listen to her?” Kevin asked.

“I did, kinda.” Betty explained. 

“Betty, no.” Kevin said.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about it. The whole time I was in New York, I was scared. I hate to say it, but what you said to him that day, it helped.”

Kevin smiled from ear to ear. “Ahh, why thank you.” Kevin said gleefully. “You should of seen him that day Betty. Every time I mentioned you, he couldn’t stop smiling. That boy is smitten.”

“I tried to push him away. But he stayed.”

“Good boy.” Kevin smiled.

“Then, he stayed the night.”

Kevin just clapped his hands. “I’m so happy for you Betty. You look so happy today.”

“I really like him Kev. He’s so kind, and sweet. Before we had sex, I told him it had been a few years. And he was slow, and soft. Waiting until I was comfortable. He’s a goodie.” Betty said, she couldn’t shake the smile from her face. 

“You have no idea how happy I am Betty. You deserve this, you deserve happiness. I knew you would find it.” Kevin said. “not that you need a man, but it’s nice right?”

“Really nice.” Betty replied. 

“So is this a real thing? Or just sex? What’s going to happen when your bathroom is complete, and you don’t see him everyday?” Kevin asked.

“I don’t know Kev. Haven’t thought about it. This is all so new.” Betty responded. 

“I don’t mean to freak you out Betty. I just don’t want to see you getting hurt. What is Veronica tries something? hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” 

“I don’t know about Veronica. Jughead knows what she did, and it seems like this isn’t the first time she’s done it.” Betty explained. “I feel so sad for him. He’s lost his best friend. I didn’t want that to happen.” Betty said. 

“She might just move on. Or she might try something, I dunno.” Kevin said eating out to squeeze Betty’s hand. “But if she tries to hurt you again, that bitch is going to have to go through me.” 

Betty just laughed. She was happy, for the first time in years. In the back of her mind she was a little worried about Veronica, but right now she didn’t care. She was already looking forward to see Jughead in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? did you like it? I'm eager to know what you think?  
> Remember to check out my tumblr for sneak peeks and picture hints on the new chapter lizzybuggywrites


	6. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty smiled a little and rolled over to look at the time. “How is it 8 already?” She moaned. 
> 
> “Someone didn’t get to sleep till late did they?” He asked moving his hand down her back. 
> 
> Betty shook her head, and rose from her bed to a sitting position when Jughead leaned his head in, placing a kiss to her lips. “Sorry, morning breath.” She said pulling away. “I don’t care.” Jughead said placing his lips onto hers again, the kiss waking her. 
> 
> Jughead pulled his head away, and moved his hand to the bedside table pulling a takeaway coffee to Betty. “Thanks.” She smiled taking the cup from him and taking a sip before resting it back on the table. 
> 
> He then bent down to the floor, holding up a bag. “And I have your croissants too.” He replied. 
> 
> Betty just smiled pulling her hand out to grab the bag when Jughead pulled it back. “I want another kiss.” He demanded. She just cocked her head rolling her eyes. 
> 
> “Really?” She asked. “Yes.” He replied.

On Sunday evening, it takes Betty a while to get to sleep. For the past 2 nights, she had Jughead by her side. But he was back at his apartment, and she missed him. It was nearing midnight when she looked at the time. Not able to sleep, she unlocks her phone and sends him a message. He would probably be asleep, but she didn’t care. 

B: Juggie, I can’t sleep.

She waits a couple minutes, opening her photo app. They spent nearly all of Saturday together, and most of Sunday morning too. She snuck a few photos of him. A couple with him looking, a couple without. She flicked through the photos. Stopping at one of them both. Her thought was to put it on her instagram. But she didn’t post it. Her feed was mostly pictures of Max, and food. A couple appealing scenery pictures, and a couple of her and Kevin. She really wanted to post it, but she didn’t know who would care. She wasn’t even sure why she had a instagram. She only had a few friends. She had Kevin of course, Moose too. There was a few people from work, but she made it a rule to not socialise with many work people. She wanted to give off the I’m your boss vibe. Jughead also added her. 

Betty looked at the photo again. It was a selfie. She took it Sunday morning. She wasn’t wearing any make up, Jughead was sat behind her on the sofa. His arms wrapped around her torso, when she took the photo they were both looking at the camera, but just before she pressed the shutter, Jughead moved his lips to her temple, closing his eyes, and Betty’s lips curved, and wrinkled her nose. To anyone looking, they would think they were a couple in love. And not a couple that only met a week earlier. The clock stroke midnight, and Betty looked through the filters before she clicked share. The caption read Sunday morning snuggles. Betty smiled to herself, as her phone buzzed with a message from Jughead.

J: Me either. 

B: you could come over. ;)

J: I would love too. But If I do, I don’t think they’ll be much sleeping. ;) And I have a early start tomorrow. I don’t want to arrive to work late, my boss can be kinda demanding. 

Betty smiled at his message. 

B: I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you were a little late if you bring one of those amazing charcoal croissants again. 

J: Maybe.  
J: Night Betts, see you tomorrow.

B: Night Juggie, can’t wait.

Betty smiled, placing her phone down on the bedside table when it rang with a notification. Jugheadjones commented: best snuggle partner ever. XX

 

 

Betty jerked awake in the morning to a surprise. She felt something touching her face, light as a feather. Betty opened her eyes quickly by the strange feeling, her heart racing. But it stilled when she saw Jughead sitting on the edge of her bed tracing her cheeks with the pads of his fingers. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said with an apologetic look on his face. 

Betty smiled a little and rolled over to look at the time. “How is it 8 already?” She moaned. 

“Someone didn’t get to sleep till late did they?” He asked moving his hand down her back. 

Betty shook her head, and rose from her bed to a sitting position when Jughead leaned his head in, placing a kiss to her lips. “Sorry, morning breath.” She said pulling away. “I don’t care.” Jughead said placing his lips onto hers again, the kiss waking her. 

Jughead pulled his head away, and moved his hand to the bedside table pulling a takeaway coffee to Betty. “Thanks.” She smiled taking the cup from him and taking a sip before resting it back on the table. 

He then bent down to the floor, holding up a bag. “And I have your croissants too.” He replied. 

Betty just smiled pulling her hand out to grab the bag when Jughead pulled it back. “I want another kiss.” He demanded. She just cocked her head rolling her eyes. 

“Really?” She asked. “Yes.” He replied. 

Betty leant forward placing a kiss onto his lips, pushing her tongue past his lips, and pulling her arms around him to pull him onto the bed. Jughead fell with her, rolling her over once, never breaking from her lips. Jughead pulled his arm around the back of her neck, pulling her even closer to him, kissing her softly before he broke away from her lips and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Now that’s a perfect start to the morning.”

 

 

After some making out in her bed, Betty and Jughead drank their coffee, and ate their croissants and then Jughead retreated to the bathroom. It was coming along. He was starting the installation of the shower and vanity before he could start placing down the tiles. Every now and then throughout the day Jughead would look over to Betty, and catch her watching him. She would look away when he saw her, but he couldn’t help but smile as she turned bright red. Jughead also noticed attitude change with the way she talked to her colleagues on the phone and in her skype meetings. She seemed nicer, he was unsure if that was because she was happy for the first time in years, or because she wasn’t full of pent up sexual frustration. 

Throughout the day Betty’s phone was buzzing. With her photo with Jughead receiving like after like. People she didn’t even know liking her post. Betty couldn’t help but smile at Kevins comment. KKeller commented: now where can I get me a Jughead? You two look good together. 

 

 

On Wednesday, Jughead walked back inside the house after stepping outside for a quick smoke. When he left Betty was smiling, but when he returned she was yelling on the phone. “I knew I shouldn’t of given this job to you. I knew I couldn’t fucking trust you.” She yelled down the phone. 

Jughead watched from a distance as she yelled. “Well that’s no help now.” She yelled. “I’m going to have to do it my self now, and I thought I was going to have a early night, I guess not.” 

He stepped closer to her as she sat at her desk, furrowing her brow. “It’s too late for apologies.” Betty yelled one last time before she hung up her phone. Jughead was a little scared to step into her office, but he walked in. “You okay?” He asked.

Betty just rolled her eyes. “No, sorry Jug. I guess we can’t do that dinner tonight. I’m going to have to be up all night, fixing this.” Betty said throwing her fingers to her brow. 

“It’s okay Betts. We can do dinner another night.” He said stepping closer. 

“I was really looking forward to it. A proper date. Outside of this stupid house.” She yelled.

Jughead walked behind her, raising his hands onto her arms, dipping his head onto her shoulders, placing a kiss on her skin. Pushing past the spaghetti strap of her dress to run kisses along her collarbone. Betty sunk into her chair, lifting her head back as Jughead kissed her. “I don’t have time for this Jug. I have so much work to do.” She said, her eyes closed not wanting him to stop, but knowing he should. 

He ignored her, running his hands down her arms, kissing her neck deeper. Sucking. “Jug.” She moaned running her hands up to his hair. Jughead pulled his lips back a little, running his mouth behind her ear. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked with a smile. 

“No.” Betty replied as he kissed behind her ear. 

Next thing Jughead spun Betty in her office chair so she faced him, Jughead falling to his knees and pushing his hands up under her skirt. “Jug, what are you doing?” She asked with a smile. 

“You have work to do, so I’ll be quick. You’ll be screaming my name in no time.” He replied with a smile pushing Betty’s dress up to her hips. Betty smiling from ear to ear. “A little cocky aren’t we?” She giggled. Jughead just flashed her a smile before he placed kisses up her leg. Starting at her knee, he kissed up her leg. Stopping at the top of her thigh, kissing below her hip, his teeth catching with her panties. He slowly began to pull them down with his teeth, Betty lifting her hips slightly so he can pull the underwear down her legs. Pushing them past her knees with his hands. 

Jughead looked up at her, Betty moving further down the chair, Jughead moving his hands to the back of her thighs, spreading them wide, seeing her pink centre. Then he kissed her thighs again softly before he pushed his lips onto her aching centre. Betty pushed back her head as he kissed her folders before pushing his tongue in. 

He pushed his tongue in and out of her with passion. Pulling down one hand to help driving her crazy, pushing in a finger as his thumb caressed her sensitive nub. “Jug.” Betty moaned moving her hands to his hair. Jughead looked up, a smile covering his face as he watched her face moving in pleasure. He pulled his tongue away. “Are you close baby?” He asked.

Betty looked down at him. “So close.” She replied her hands still in his hair, guiding his tongue back to her. Jughead laughed before he kissed her again, adding in another finger along with his tongue he could feel her coming close. He pushed his thumb onto her clit, circling, then a few seconds later she began to shake, Jughead lapping up as she let go. “Oh my god Juggie!” Betty screamed. Her chest moving up and down in pleasure. Jughead kept going, helping her through it, pulling his hand away, lapping her up with only his tongue. 

After a couple minutes, Jughead pulled his lips back. Standing to his feet, placing his lips onto hers. Betty moaning more as she could taste herself on his tongue. 

Jughead pulled his head back, resting it onto her temple. Betty opened her eyes, locking eyes with him, she moved her hands to grab his face. “Every time you do that, you drive me more and more insane.” Betty said.

“I love watching you fall apart with my tongue.” He smiled.

“Now this makes me more angry that we can’t go out tonight.” Betty replied as Jughead pulled back. Running hands to the skirt of her dress, pulling it down.

“I’ll be here.” He replied. “It’s still a couple weeks till your bathroom is done. We can do that as many times as you want.” He said placing a kiss onto the tip of her nose before he stood straight, and walked out of the room. 

The smile from Betty’s lips faded. She didn’t want to think about him not being here everyday. The conversation she had with Kevin at the weekend playing in her mind. What would happen when the bathroom was done, and he wasn’t here everyday. Would he still want to see her. Or was this it. Betty shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She didn’t want him to leave. And she was scared how much she liked him.

 

 

Later that day Betty couldn’t stop thinking about what was going to happen when Jughead was finished with the bathroom. She tried to push it away from her mind, but she couldn’t. And that resulted in pushing Jughead away a little. 

She watched from her office as he worked. She was suppose to be working herself, but she couldn’t concentrate. The room looking more and more like a workable bathroom. She nearly wanted to cry. Because she liked him, she really liked him. And she was too scared to tell him that. Betty remained quite. Jughead noticed the change it Betty. She was less playful, and was frowning a lot more. But he just put it down to her being busy with work.

Later that evening Betty’s heart dropped when she heard the shower that Jughead was installing all day going. Water running down the drain. She stepped into the hall, faking a smile. “It looks good Jug.” She said before her smile turned into a frown as she walked away. 

Jughead turned the water off, following her as she stepped outside onto the deck, breathing in the fresh air. “Betty, are you okay?” He said stepping towards her.

“Just busy Jughead.” She lied.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yep.” Betty nodded her heard before she walked back inside. 

 

 

It was 6pm, Jughead was happy with how much he got done, and it was only Wednesday. The bathroom was getting closer and closer to being done. He picked up his bag and dropped it at the door before he went to find Betty. She was outside again. On a lounger with her laptop on her lap. 

“Hi.” He said walking towards her.

“Are you off?” She asked.

“It’s finishing time. But I can stay. Do you want me to stay?” He asked.

“Do you want to stay?” Betty asked, letting Jughead decide. 

“I’d love to stay. But.”

“But? You have other places you’d rather be.” She said softly. “Go.” She said.

“No, I want to be here. With you.”

Betty didn’t reply. He wasn’t wrong, but she didn’t know how to respond. “You say it’s work, but I don’t think it is. Is it because of me? Or us? Did we take things too far, and now you’re regretting it?” He had a softness in his voice. He sounded scared, Betty’s heart wanted to break. 

“No, I would never regret us.” She replied. 

“Then what Betty? You’re giving me all kinds of mixed signals all day. Are you trying to push me away again?” He asked taking a step towards her, sitting at the end of the lounger. 

“I’m sorry.” She replied closing her laptop, and tucking her legs up, holding onto her knees. 

“Talk to me.” Jughead said reaching out and touching her knees. 

“I’m scared because I don’t know what this is Jughead.”

“What this is? What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“We’ve had sex, a lot in the past week. And I don’t know if this is what you do with every woman that hires you. But I don’t do this.” She said, Jughead taken back by her words.

“You think I’m like that? That I hook up with my clients.” He asked pulling his hand back from her. 

“No, I’m not saying that. I just …. I don’t know Jughead.” She stumbled. 

“Then what Betty? You’re really confusing me.” He replied.

“I’m sorry. Maybe I was right last week. Maybe we should of just left it, not gone any further.” Betty said moving further away from him.

“Betty.” Jughead exhaled. 

“I’m making you angry, and I’m sorry. What happened between us, it’s been amazing and magical. And I never want it to end, but I know it has to.” She explained. “When that bathroom is done I’ll never see you again, and my heart aches when I think about it. Because I don’t want to let you go. I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I’ve only ever been with one other man, Ryan. And he didn’t come close to making me feel as good as you have over the past week.”

Tears started to fall of Betty’s eyes. Jughead moved closer to her, lifting his hand to her face, wiping away the tears. “Why does it have to end once the bathroom is done?” He asked.

“Because then you have no reason to see me everyday.” She replied.

Jughead just shook his head. “I still don’t understand Betty.” 

“I like you Jughead. I really really like you. You make me happy, so happy. I don’t want to lose you.” She said putting her heart on the line. 

A small smile fell across Jughead’s lips. “I really like you too Betty. I want to keep seeing you.” Jughead replied. 

“What does this mean?” She asked.

“I dunno.” He replied. “Maybe, we could give this a proper go.”

“Like dating. Properly. You’d want to date me?” She asked.

“I’d love to.” Jughead smiled. “I think you underestimate how much I like you Betty. I know we started off kinda hot and heavy, but I really like you Betts.” He said leaning closer to grab her hand. “So Betty, do you want to be my girlfriend?” He asked with a laugh. “I fell like a 16 year old boy.”

Betty just laughed, jumping to wrap her arms around him. “I’d love to be your girlfriend Jug.” Betty said with a big smile, moving her lips to his.

“Maybe I can actually take you on that date on Saturday.” He asked pulling back from her lips. 

“I’d love that.” 

 

 

Betty felt embarrassed over the way she reacted. She tried to push him away again, and he refused to budge. It was taking time, but Betty was starting to realise that maybe her and Jughead were the real thing. She she needs to stop pushing him away, because she liked him. And she deserves to be happy. 

On Saturday night, Betty was dressed in her prettiest dress. Waiting for Jughead to knock on her door. She heard a car outside her house, she looked at herself in her mirror, smiling. She looked cute, and sexy. She couldn’t wait for Jughead to see her. 

There was a knock at the door, Betty want to the door. “Hello Betty.” They said as Betty’s face dropped.

“Ryan, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“I want a chat. Can I come in?” He asked.

“No, you can’t.” Betty replied.

“You look different.” He said looking her up and down. 

“I’ve got a date.” She said with a smirk, watching as his face turned angry.

“A date, who the fuck would want you?” Ryan asked.

Betty was about to reply when she saw Jughead walking up behind Ryan, wearing a blue shirt, and green coloured slacks, looking hot as hell. Ryan turned to see Jughead. “The builder? You’re dating the fucking builder?” He asked.

“Ryan, just go.” Betty said.

Jughead stepped inside, standing beside Betty. “Yeah Ryan. Go.” Jughead said narrowing his eyes. 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Ryan said. “Good luck with this one.” Looking at Jughead. “You might think she’s worth the wait and time, but she’s not.”

Ryan stepped away, Jughead clenching his fist about to follow him when Betty pulled him back. “Don’t. He’s not worth it.” Betty said pulling Jughead inside before slamming the door. 

Jughead ran his hands to Betty’s face. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Betty nodded her head and smiled. “I’m okay, really.” Betty replied with a smile. “Are those for me?” Betty asked seeing the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Yeah.” Jughead said, handing her the flowers. “It’s nothing special, just something beautiful my my beautiful.”

“Aww. That’s so cheesy Jughead.” Betty said before she placed a quick peck on his lips. “You’re lucky I love cheese.” She smiled. Completely forgetting about Ryan. 

 

 

Jughead drove Betty a town over. To Greendale. He wanted to take her somewhere nice, and as much as he liked Riverdale they only had 2 options for food. Pop’s or a little cafe that shut at 8. So he drove to Greendale, taking her to a quite little bistro. 

Jughead pulled Betty’s seat back for her, and then sat opposite her and looked over the menus. “Thanks for bringing me here Juggie.” Betty smiled across the table.

“Thanks for coming.” Jughead smiled back.

“I’m sorry about Ryan too. I wish he would just stop popping up. Making me face my previous mistakes.” Betty said sadly. 

“He’s an idiot.” Jughead replied.

“For what he said too. I’m sorry. He’s still angry.” Betty replied.

“Angry? He has no right to be angry.” Jughead replied.

“He’s thinks he deserves some of what I have. When we were together we had nothing. I only started making money once he left.”

“Maybe he was dragging you down. It’s a good thing you kicked him out.” Jughead said.

“Well, you can thank the girl he was fucking.” 

“I will, next time I see her.” Jughead said with a cheeky smile. 

“I’m really glad you brought me here. Sorry about the other day, I got scared.” Betty said.

“It’s okay. I get scared some times too. But I really like you Betty, and I’m so glad we talked. And that we’re together.”

“I can’t stop smiling, and that’s because of you.” Betty replied reaching across the table to link her fingers with his. 

“Me either.” Jughead smiled back. He couldn’t be happier where he was right now.

“Wait, Jug. I want to get a photo.” She smiled pulling her hand back, pulling out her phone.

“A photo?” He asked. Betty nodded her head, opening her camera app and snapping a photo of Jughead and the table. “Wait, wait. Not just of me. Both of us.”

“No, just you I want the whole world to know you’re mine.” Betty smiled as she opened instagram and typing. ‘Dinner with bae’

 

 

Betty and Jughead arrived home after dinner. Betty smiled as Jughead unlocked the door as she looked at Kevin’s comment on her photo. KKeller commented: Bae? I’m calling you.

Betty commented: Don’t I won’t answer. I’m too busy. ;)

Betty closed the door behind her, she rushed over to Jughead, placing her mouth on his in a fiery kiss. “I want you, now.” She said before she kissed him again. 

Jughead picked her up, Betty wrapping her legs around his hips, Jughead walking towards her bedroom. “Stop.” She said pulling her lips from his, Jughead looking at her confused. “I want to try that new shower out.” She smiled with a smirk.

“Really?” He asked.

“Really.” Betty smiled. Jughead carrying her to the new bathroom. The room was still only half done, so the room was a mess, but Betty was eager to try the new shower out. Jughead placed Betty on the floor as he leant in and turned the shower on. By the time he turned back Betty was throwing her dress over her head. Jughead rushed to her side, helping her, dropping the dress to the floor. Betty moved her hands to his pants, pulling the zip open, pulling down his pants quickly, Jughead removing his shirt. Betty stepping towards Jughead, only in her panties and bra, forcing her lips to his again. Jughead kissed her back, moving his tongue into her mouth and picking Betty up, and carrying her into the shower. 

The water was warm. Jughead placing Betty onto the tiles, Betty moving her hands behind her back to release the clasp of her bra. “You have no idea how much I want you.” Jughead smiled as Betty discard her bra. Betty took a step closer, running her hand over the bulge in his boxers. “I think I know.” Betty smiled feeling his hard erection. Jughead just smiled as Betty moved her hands to his backside, pushing his boxers down his legs. Jughead kicking them off before he moved his hands to Betty’s panties, pulling them down her legs also. 

They stood there, together naked and getting more wet by the shower head above them. Betty moved her hands to his length, pumping a few times. “I want you inside of me, now.” She said looking into his eyes. 

“Condoms.” He said stepping away for a second but Betty pulled him back. “We don’t need them.” She replied.

Jughead shook his head. “I don’t know if I have enough self control to pull out.” He said.

“You don’t have to.” She said with a smile. Jughead cocking his head. “I went on the pill a week ago.” She explained. “I want you Jughead, I want to fell all of you.” She said stepping towards him.

Jughead picked her up again, Betty wrapping her legs around him, feeling her back crash against the tiled wall. One hand held her up, while the other guided his length into her folds, Betty wiggling a little until he was all the way in. Betty crashed her lips to his as he began to thrust. Their kiss was hot, and heavy. Jughead moving in and out of Betty fast, and with passion. 

Her head hit the tiles as he thrust in, both his hands moving to her ass to grip her tight, making sure they wouldn’t fall. Betty moved her hands above her, resting onto the tiles behind her. Both panting and moaning in pleasure as they moved together. “Jughead.” Betty moaned, Jughead moved his lips to one of her breasts, gripping her nipple between his teeth. “Oh god!” Betty screamed. She could fell herself about to come, and it was too soon. She wanted it to last longer, and Jughead did too. “Touch yourself.” He said.

“Wa ….what?” She asked.

“I don’t want to drop you. Touch yourself.” He said. Betty nodded her head and moved a hand to her clit. Rubbing as Jughead thrust into her. Trying to last longer, but after a couple minutes Betty moved her lips to his shoulder, biting down on his as they came together. Jughead moaning from the pleasure as he emptied into her. One final thrust before he pulled out, and lowered Betty to the ground. 

“Oh my.” Betty said panting. 

“That was amazing.” Jughead said moving his head to rest on hers. 

“We are doing that again.” Betty said her breath still unsteady. 

“Give me a couple minutes.” Jughead smiled.

They both stood there. Both still recovering from what just happened. “Wait here.” Jughead said before he quickly exited the shower before Betty could even protest. 

“Wha?” She said waiting, and a minute later Jughead was back. With her loofa, and some shower gel. 

Betty just smiled, and watched as he squeezed the shower gel onto the loofa, running it under the water and moving it over Betty. Betty closed her eyes as Jughead ran it over her arms, and up her legs, over her back. Running it delicately over her stolen sex. 

Betty opened her eyes, taking it from his hands and doing the same to him. Jughead turned as Betty rubbed the loofa over his back. Betty couldn’t help but smile as she looked at him. She was feeling something she’d never felt before. Something she never had with Ryan, she was falling in love. 

 

 

The next morning, Betty was woken to a dip in her bed. She opened her eyes and saw Jughead sitting on the edge of her bed, pulling a pair of jeans onto his legs. Betty reached her hand to graze his naked back. “Jug.” She said, still waking. 

“Sorry baby. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. 

“You’re going?” Betty asked with a frown.

“Yeah, sorry. SweatPea called. Some emergency at the Wyrm. I dunno. I’ll be back later tho, okay.” Jughead replied before kissing her again.

“Okay.” Betty smiled. 

She lay in bed, still naked from the previous night fun. Her hair still wet from the shower. She watched, biting her lip as he pulled on a t-shirt. “Last night was…..” Jughead said slipping his feet into his shoes.

“Fun.” She smiled with a giggle.

Jughead shook his head, and hovered over Betty, placing a kiss to her lips. “Amazing.” He replied before pulling back.

“You’re amazing.” Betty smiled up at him. Jughead just smiled back. Moving across the room to the door. 

“Jug.” Betty said before he left.

“Yeah.” He asked.

“I ….I.” She stumbled, Jughead taking a few steps forward. “I think I love you.” Betty said. A look if shock fell onto jughead’s face.

“Betts.” He said stepping towards her. 

“Don’t say anything. I don’t want you to say anything. I just wanted to tell you that.” Betty replied. 

Jughead opened his mouth, about to say something even though she didn’t want him to, when his phone rang. “That’ll be Sweetpea. Go.” Betty smiled. “I’ll see you later.” She said as Jughead nodded his head, answering his phone and walking from the room. 

“You have the worst timing Sweetpea.” Jughead said over the phone. “I’ll be there in 10.”

Betty sank into her bed. The blankets around her like a cocoon. She had a smile on her lips, she was happy. Maybe she shouldn’t of said anything, but she wanted to tell him. He was the reason she was happy. And she loved him. 

 

 

Jughead arrived at the Whyte Wyrm. His mind couldn’t stop running over what Betty had said. They had only known each other a few weeks. It’s too early to say that isn’t it? He didn’t know. A bit of him wanted to scream that he loved her too, but he didn’t know. It was too soon, or maybe it wasn’t. He’d never felt like this before.

“Good, you’re here.” Sweetpea said when he saw Jughead.

“Whats the emergency?” Jughead asked.

“There’s someone here to see you.” Sweetpea replied pointing to a figure in the distance. 

Jughead took a step closer. “Ethel. What are you doing here?” Jughead asked seeing the face of his last serious girlfriend, the one that he loved, that Veronica pushed away.

“Veronica called me, she explained everything.” Ethel replied. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, drama is coming next chapter, with a side of angst. I hope you're prepared.   
> Next chapter is going to be a big one. I will try and update either tomorrow or Saturday. 
> 
> I am interested in your opinion on Betty's feeling. Do you think it's too soon for her to love Jughead. Or do you think she is accurate to be in love this soon. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites. I will be posting a sneak peek for the next chapter with a few hint photos.   
> I will also be uploading a new story synopsis for a story I will be writing once this one is done.


	7. Facing the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here?” Jughead asked.
> 
> “I told you Veronica called me.” Ethel repeated.
> 
> “What did she tell you?” Jughead asked angrily.
> 
> “She said she’s sorry for what she said to me years ago, and that you still loved me.” Ethel explained. “Is it true Jug?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter contains small amounts of physical abuse against women, and animal cruelty. If this disturbs you, I suggest you skip the first half of this chapter.

“You look good Jug,” Ethel said with a smile across the booth at the Whyte Wyrm.

“What are you doing here?” Jughead asked.

“I told you Veronica called me.” Ethel repeated.

“What did she tell you?” Jughead asked angrily.

“She said she’s sorry for what she said to me years ago, and that you still loved me.” Ethel explained. “Is it true Jug?”

Jughead didn’t know how to respond. He loved Ethel, years ago. He was devastated when she left him. He never knew why. Now he does. 

“I ….I.” Jughead stumbled when he thought of Betty. 

“Jug, I am sorry for leaving years ago. But Veronica, she said somethings, and I was scared of her.” Ethel said reaching across the table to grab his hand. 

Jughead looked down at her hands. They were soft and warm. He remembered how he felt when she touched him, how he felt when they lay side by side. He remembered the way she kissed him, and made him feel loved. 

He pulled his hand back. He thought of Betty. They way Betty smiled at him this morning, the way she put her heart on the line. The memory of last night, how they had sex multiple times after their shower tryst. The way she held him tight, scared he was going to let go. He thinks back to her lips, moving over his, and placing soft kisses down his body, her fingers in his hair. Jughead looked back up to Ethel. He loved her once, that was true. But not anymore. He didn’t love her anymore, he loved Betty. 

Jughead slid from the booth. A look of confusion on Ethel’s face. “Ethel, I’m sorry. Veronica lied to you. I loved you once, not anymore.” Jughead replied. 

“Oh,” Ethel said with a frown. “Is there someone else? Do you love someone else?” She asked.

“I do.” Jughead replied with a smile. “I’m sorry.” Jughead said before he ran from the Whyte Wyrm. He was eager to get to Betty, tell her he loved her too. But first, he had to see Veronica. 

 

 

Back at her house, Betty crawled out of bed. Throwing on one of Jughead’s t-shirts he left behind a few days earlier, or Betty stole when he wasn’t looking. She walked down the hallway, to see an excited looking Max looking up at her. “You hungry buddy?” She asked Max walking to his food bowl, and filling it up. Betty ruffled the fur on his head before she started to make a coffee. 

As she waited, Betty looked at her phone. Ever since she said those words, she couldn’t stop thinking about Jughead. Maybe she scared him, it was too soon. The more time passed, the more worried she became. He said he’d be round later, but she had no idea what time that meant. 

Betty poured herself a coffee, taking a sip and letting Max out the back door when their was a knock at the front door. Betty looked down, she was only wearing Jughead’s t-shirt. And she had no idea who it could be knocking, but she didn’t care. She walked towards the door, and opened it. Seeing Ryan looking back at her.

“No.” Betty said slamming the door shit but Ryan pushed it open, staring Betty down before he stepped in. 

Ryan brushed past Betty, making himself comfortable in her kitchen, taking a sip from her coffee. “Can you just go Ryan.” Betty asked politely. 

“Ummm. No.” Ryan said in a mocking tone. “I want what is mine.” He said.

“None of this is yours.” Betty yelled.

“I put up with you for 3 years Betty. I deserve something you heartless bitch.” He said narrowing his eyes. 

Betty look a step back. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was a little frightened of him. She always had been. Ryan’s eyes fell to Betty’s legs. “What the hell are you wearing?” He asked taking a step forward. “Is this his?” He asked tugging on her t-shirt. 

Betty pulled back. “You’re fucking the builder?” He asked getting angrier.

“It’s none of your business.” Betty replied. 

“Are you serious!” He yelled. “You made me wait six months, and what. You’ve known this guy 3 weeks and you’re fucking him!” He yelled. Betty stepping back again, until her back hit the counter. 

“Ryan, go. He’ll be back any second.” Betty lied, she had no idea when Jughead would be back.

“I’m not scared of him!” Ryan said mocking leaning his hand to each behind, grabbing Betty’s behind, squeezing. “Come on Betty, spread em. Like the good old days.” He mocked. Betty pushed his hand away, pushing against him on his chest, watching as he stumbled back a little. 

“You bitch.” Ryan yelled. Betty didn’t think he’d do it. He’d never done it before. She didn’t move quick enough, and his had slapped her across her face. Betty screamed in shock. 

“Get out!!” Betty yelled at Ryan who was standing still, a look of anger still painted on his face. “Get out! You are nowhere near half the man he is.” She yelled again pushing on his chest, “He makes me feel happy, and loved. He makes me come multiple times a night, I thought that was lie because the only way I could come with you was when I finished myself off.” She shouted but he pushed her back, Betty hitting the cabinet behind her when he slapped her again, her cheek turning red straight away. 

“You don’t deserve to be happy you bitch.” Ryan yelled holding up his hand when Max came running in, barking at him. Betty smiled. 

“Fuck your stupid dog.” Ryan yelled stepping towards Betty but Max barked louder, growling. “Fuck you.” Ryan yelled raising his foot, and aiming a kick right into Max’s stomach. He did it again, and Betty fell to the ground as Max squeezed in pain. She covered his body with hers, as Ryan looked down at them. “Please, don’t hurt him. Please.” Betty cried. “You can hurt me as much as you want, just don’t hurt him please.” Betty cried looking up at him, tears running down her face. 

Ryan squatted down, placing his hand under Betty’s chin. “All you have to do to never see me again is write a cheque.” He said with a sinister smile. 

“Okay, I’ll do it. Just leave, please.” Betty cried. 

Ryan stood back up, stomping his foot to Max’s tail, the dog squeezed in pain, unable to move. “I’ll be back Betty.” He sniggered, walking down the hall, and slamming the door behind him.

“I’m so sorry Buddy.” Betty said as she rubbed Max’s stomach. As he breathed up and down in pain. Betty rubbing her hand over him, tears falling onto his fur.

 

 

Jughead arrived at Veronica’s apartment. He breathed in heavily before he knocked on her door. “Hi Veronica.” Jughead said.

“Jug, hi.” Veronica said stepping aside for him to walk in.

Jughead brushed past her, turning when he heard Veronica close the door. “I assume you’ve seen Ethel.” Veronica asked.

“I did.” Jughead replied.

“And?” Veronica asked with a smile.

“You’d think it’d work. You think I’d drop Betty because you brought Ethel back, telling her I still loved her.” Jughead said.

“You do don’t you.” Veronica replied.

“I did. I don’t anymore. Thanks to you.” Jughead snarked.

“I thought what I was doing was best Jughead. I didn’t want to see you in pain. It’s what you and I do. We look out for each other.” Veronica said taking a step towards him.

“No. Best friends are suppose to help each other, be there when things get hard. Not sabotage their relationships because you’re jealous.” Jughead said.

“I’m not jealous of Ethel.” Veronica said.

“You thought I would chose her over my friendship with you. I would never Veronica. You are my best friend. Well you were.” Jughead replied.

“Jug, please. We can still be best friends. I did what I did to protect you. It was wrong of me, and I’m sorry.” Veronica pleaded.

“Stop interfering. I have Betty now.” Jughead said.

“That won’t last Jughead. You and I both know that. She’s not like you, or me.” Veronica said.

“Why did you bring Ethel back Veronica? If you thought we wouldn’t work years ago, why now? huh?” Jughead asked a silent Veronica. “Because you can control her, you an manipulate her. Tell her what to do. You can’t do that with Betty. And you don’t like that. I care about Betty. More than you’ll know.” Jughead said stepping towards Veronica. “I miss you Veronica, you were my best friend. But I can’t have you around if all you try to do is sabotage my happiness.”

“Happiness?” She laughed. “With Betty.”

“Goodbye Veronica.” Jughead said.

Jughead stepped around Veronica walking towards the door. Fear and panic was running through her mind. She was going to lose him, there was nothing she could do but tell him the truth. “Jug, wait.” She said running to him.

“What?” He asked.

Veronica reached her hand out to his. “I owe you the truth.” She smiled. 

“Okay.” He said, confused.

“The reason I did what I did to Ethel, and Betty. And the other girls too. Is because I love you.” Veronica confessed.

“Veronica, I love you too. You were my best friend.” Jughead said.

Veronica shook her head. “You don’t understand. I don’t just love you. I’m in love with you. I have been for years.”

“I don’t understand.” He said.

“Have you never realised Jughead. How I always say no to guys that hit on me. Since Archie, I haven’t been with anyone.” Veronica explained.

“I thought it was because you still loved him.” Jughead said.

“I did. For a while. But then, after my Mom’s suicide. You were there for me, you helped me. And then I helped you, after FP’s death. That was when I saw you. The real you. And I fell in love with you.” Veronica said her eyes becoming glassy.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jughead asked.

“I was scared. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. You didn’t see me as anything other than a good friend.”

“You should of told me.” Jughead said squeezing her hand.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Veronica replied. “I’m telling you now.” Veronica said leaning forward to kiss him when he took a step back, pulling his hand away.

“Veronica, no.” He said.

“I love you Jughead.” Veronica said.

Jughead shook his head. “It’s too late.” 

“What because of Betty!” Veronica yelled in anger. “That blond bimbo!”

“Veronica, I love her.” Jughead shouted.

“What?” Veronica said taking a step back. “You’ve known her a few weeks Jughead.”

“I may of only known her a few weeks, but I love her. And she loves me.” Jughead replied. “I’m sorry Veronica. It’s too late.” He said as tears fell from Veronica’s eyes. “If you told me how you felt years ago. Hell even a month ago, something might of happened. I dunno. We’ll never know Veronica. I’m sorry.”

Veronica took a step back, wiping away her tears. “Goodbye Veronica.” Jughead said as he looked at her before he slowly walked out the door, hearing the sound of Veronica crying through the door. 

 

 

Jughead had to get to Betty. He had to tell her he loved her. Nothing would stop him from telling her. The only thing on his mind was to see her. 

He stood at her door, knocking, but she didn’t answer. It looked like she was home. Her car was in the driveway, and her bedroom window was open. “Betty!” He yelled knocking on the door. He panicked a little. Scared that she might be ignoring him because he didn’t respond to her this morning. He knocked again, and no answer. 

So Jughead went around the property, jumping her fence, and seeing the back door was open. He walked up onto the deck, seeing Betty through the door sitting on the floor, her knees tucked up, sitting next to Max on the floor. “Betty.” He yelled walking through the door. She didn’t respond. She stayed there, her hand running over Max who was breathing heavily. “Betts.” He said again, but she didn’t respond, her hair covering her face. Jughead sat beside her, his hand moving to her chin, forcing her to look at him, tears running down her face. Betty looked at him, more tears falling. “Betts, what’s wrong?” He asked brushing aside her hair, seeing the red slap mark across her face. His face dropped. “Betty, what happened?” He asked angrily touching her cheek when she pulled back. 

“Betts.” He said looking at her face again. “What happened.” 

Betty could hardly speak. She was crying so much, she could only get out one word. “Ryan.” 

“He did this? He hurt you?” Jughead asked his face turning red with rage. “That bastard.” Jughead said standing up when Betty wrapped her arm around his leg, “don’t. Please don’t go.”

Jughead crouched beside her. “Please.” She said through her cries. “Please …… don’t ……. go.” She cried more and more. 

“Shuhhhh.” Jughead whispered. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” He said. 

Betty nodded her head and smiled. “Max ….. he ….” Betty said in-between hiccups. 

Jughead’s face turned angry again. “He hurt Max?” Jughead asked, Betty nodded her head. 

Jughead ran his hand over Max, pushing on his stomach when he yelped in pain. “Don’t hurt him.” Betty yelled.

“What did he do?” Jughead asked.

“he kicked him.” Betty explained. “Please, we have to help him. I can’t lose him. Please.” Betty cried. 

“I’ll help Betty. I’ll help.” Jughead said. “Have you called the vet? See if he’s okay?” Betty shook her head. 

“I’ll call the vet, make sure they can see him now.” Jughead said standing again when Betty grabbed his leg again. “Don’t leave, please don’t leave.” Betty cried again. 

“Betts, I’m not leaving. I’m just going to call the vet okay. I’m here. I’m right here.” Jughead said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. 

Betty watched in sadness as Jughead talked to the vet. She couldn’t hear anything, just the sound of Max breathing heavily. Fearing that something was going to happen to him. Betty ran her hand through the fur on his head. Calming him when Jughead hung up the phone. “I was able to get a vet to see him now, but we have to get him there, they can’t come to us.” Jughead explained.

“He’s in too much pain to walk.” Betty said. 

“I’ll carry him. Put him in the backseat of my car.” Jughead said. 

Jughead helped Betty stand, and then placed his hands under Max, pulling him into his arms. Max growled in pain. “Shhhh Buddy. It’s okay, we’re getting you help okay.” Betty said smoothing his fur. 

Betty walked beside Jughead. Opening the doors, and helping him place Max in the back seat. Betty slid in beside Max in the back. “Jug.” She whispered. 

Jughead looked at her. “I can’t lose him, he’s all I have.” She cried. 

“You won’t lose him Betty.” He said offering her a hug. “You have me Betts. I’m not going anywhere. We’re getting him help.” He said pulling from her, giving her a quick smile before he closed the car door. 

 

 

Betty and Jughead sat in the vet waiting room. Betty tapping her foot, squeezing Jughead’s hand so tight it turned white. But Jughead doesn’t care. He wants to be here for her, he needs to be. The tears in her eyes are still failing. Jughead is angry, he is furious. But he needs to be here, if only a hand that Betty can hold. 

“Ms Cooper.” The vet says. Betty standing up with Jughead, walking towards the vet examine room. Max had been sedated, he needed an X-ray. He lay on the table, sleeping. “Is he okay?” Betty asked still shaking. 

“He’s going to be okay.” The vet replied holding up Max’s x-rays. “He took a bit of a beating, he has 2 broken ribs. And it looks like his tail is okay, just some bad bruising.” The vet said, Betty exhaling loudly. 

“He’s okay?” She asked again crying more.

“Yes, he’ll be okay.” The vet said. A smile smile and relief falling from her lips. 

“That’s good Betts.” Jughead said rubbing his arm up and down her arm.

“I’ll need you to keep your eye on him for the next few days. There’s nothing you can do, the broken ribs should heal within a couple weeks. And the pain should ease after a day or two. Limit his exercise. If he isn’t getting better within a couple days, we may need to take a closer look, and operate.”

“Oh god.” Betty said walking over to Max. Running her hand through his fur. “Ms Cooper. We would like to know who did this. Animal cruelty is no laughing matter. We need to get the man that did this, let the police know.” 

“It’s my ex husband. He was angry with me, and took it out on Max.” Betty explained. “It’s all my fault.”

Jughead rushed to Betty’s side. “It’s not your fault Betty. Ryan is a unhinged, horrible man. It’s not your fault.” Jughead said. 

“He is right Ms Cooper. If you don’t mind, I would like to call the police.” The vet said. Betty nodded. 

The vet left the room. Leaving Jughead and Betty alone with Max. Both of them running their hands through his fur. “Thank you Jughead.” Betty said.

“For what?” He asked.

“For being here, I’m sorry I was such a mess. I just can’t lose him.” Betty said.

“I’d do anything for you Betty.” Jughead said with a soft smile, placing a kiss to her temple. 

They stood is silence for a few minutes, Betty looking up at Jughead. ‘What you said before, in the car?” She asked. “Did you mean it? Or were you just trying to calm me down. You’re not going to leave?”

Jughead looked at her with a smile. “I meant it Betty.” He said. “I’m not going anywhere.” Jughead said with a smile. 

 

 

It was late evening by the time they arrived back to Betty’s house. Jughead carrying in Max in his arms, placing him at the foot of Betty’s bed. He was awake, but he was still pretty sleepy. Still dozy from the drugs they had him on. Betty sat on the bed, running her hands through her hair. “Betts.” Jughead said sitting beside her, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her to his chest. “It’s okay Betty. He’s okay.” Jughead said.

“I know, I could of lost him.” She said. “It’s been just him and me for the past 2 years. I know he’s just a dog, but he’s my best friend.” She cried.

“He’s not just a dog Betty. I get it.” Jughead replied. Betty lifting her face to look at him. “You know when I was a kid. We had this sheepdog. He was called Hotdog.” Jughead explained as Betty smiled softly. “Yeah, I know. Stupid name. But I loved him. When my Mom left, and it was just my Dad and me. He was my savour. Hotdog knew when I was upset, he would climb onto the sofa, and rest his head on my knee. He was my best friend too.”

“What happened to him?” Betty asked.

“He got old. Arthritics in his joints.” Jughead said sadly. “The day we put him down was the worst day of my life. I felt more sad about him than I did when my Mom left. I loved that dog.”

“I’m so sorry Juggie.” She said running her thumbs over his cheeks. 

“I’ll always remember him.” Jughead said with a small smile Betty resting her head onto his shoulder, lacing his fingers with his. 

 

They both sat there for a couple minutes. Just holding each other, listening to each other breathing. It had been a long day. A day that started so well for Betty. It may of ended okay, the middle was one of the worst days of her life. She didn’t know how much of a monster her ex husband was. That she let someone like him into her life. She felt like an idiot for not seeing it earlier. 

Betty lifted her head from Jughead’s shoulder. “I’m going to go for a shower.” She said standing to her feet. 

“Okay.” Jughead smiled watching as she walked towards the bathroom. 

“You coming?” Betty asked holding out a hand for Jughead. 

Jughead nodded his head, grabbing her hand, as they walked into her ensuite. 

 

 

Betty was awoken the next day to a wet hand. She opened her eyes and saw Max staring up at her, licking her hand that was dangling over the bed. “Hi Buddy.” She said with a smile. 

Betty ran her hand over the fur on his head before she turned, fling her arm over the bed, finding it empty. “Jug?” She said turning her head, not seeing him anywhere. She sat up in her bed. “Juggie?” She said louder, seeing the bedroom door was open. 

She threw the covers off her body, and stood. Looking outside, seeing his car was gone. She looked around for a note, there was nothing. 

 

 

Betty paced around the house for the next hour. She messaged Jughead, and called, but no answer. She was starting to worry. She sat on the sofa, Max curled up beside her. Running her hand through his fur. “Where is he Buddy?” Betty asked him.

It was only a couple minutes later when Betty heard the front door opening. “Jughead?” She asked stating to her feet. She rushed into the hallway, seeing Jughead looking back at her. Her face fell she she stepped closer. “What happened?” She asked looking at him closer.

Jughead had cuts and blood on his face. A black eye that was starting to form, and cuts on his clothing, and blood on his shirt. “Juggie, what happened?” She asked again. 

“I had to see him.” He responded.

Betty took a step back. “I told you not to.” She said angrily. 

Jughead held onto the wall. “I had to Betty. He hurt you, he hurt Max. I couldn’t let him sit by getting away with it.” Jughead responded, his breath choppy.

“The police were handling it.” Betty yelled.

“I don’t trust them.” He replied.

“So what? You went there to fight him?” She asked. “And let me guess, he won.”

Jughead just nodded his head. “You should of left it alone Jug.” She yelled louder. “Look at you.” She yelled. 

Jughead hung his head low. When he arrived at Ryan’s motel he wasn’t planning to fighting him, but after he was so cocky, and threw some insults Betty’s way, he snapped. Throwing a punch into his face, but that just made him angrier. 

“I’m sorry.” Jughead said his eyes refusing to meet hers. 

Betty took a few steps towards him, grabbing his hand. “Come on.” She said pulling her into her bedroom, and through to her bathroom. Betty put the lid of the toilet seat down. “Sit.” She said.

Jughead did what she said. Sitting on the closed toilet. Betty rummaging through her draws bring out a first aid kit, sitting on the edge of the bath. She pushed his hair back, surveying his face. “Juggie.” She exhaled running her fingers over the cut below his eye. “Does it hurt?” She asked.

“A little.” He replied with a smile. 

She pulled her hands back to the first aid kit. Pouring some disinfectant onto a pad. Placing his chin between her hands. “This is gonna sting.” She said before she moved the pad across his cuts.

“Fuck.” He flinched.

“It’s not that bad Jug.” Betty said with a smile as she cleaned his cuts. 

“Sorry.” He said resting his hand to her knee. “Thanks for this.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled. “I think you’re going to have a black eyes for a few days.” She replied.

“It’s okay. This isn’t the first time.” He said.

“Are you a fighter Juggie?” She asked.

“Not usually.” He said looking down. “Lets just say I’ve taken a few hits in my time.” He said.

“I’m sorry.” Betty said. “Your Dad?” She asked.

Jughead didn’t reply, so Betty took it as a yes. Betty watched as he shut down. He was already in pain, she didn’t want to bring up more. “Can you remove your shirt?” She asked.

“You feeling frisky Cooper?” He asked with a cocky smile.

“No.” She replied pointing at the blood on his shirt. 

Jughead went to move the shirt over his head, but he struggled. “You need help?” She asked.

“Maybe.” Jughead replied.

Betty moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up, over his head. Seeing some bruising and redness with blood. “Jug.” She gasped.

“We might need to take you to see a doctor. What if you have broken ribs too.” Betty said.

“It’s okay. He got a few kicks in. It’s not that bad.” Jughead forced a smile. 

“Jug?” She asked.

“I’m okay really. If I feel worse I’ll let you know okay.” He replied. Jughead moved his hands to Betty’s shoulder, squeezing a little as she cleaned the cuts. 

“I think you’re all good.” Betty said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Jughead smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” Betty smiled back to him. “Do you want to have a bath?” She asked.

“If you’re in there with me, hell yes.” Jughead said resting his hand onto her hips. 

Betty giggled. “No, no. Just you. No bubbles like last time, it’ll irritate your sores.” She said as Jughead pouted. “Do you have any spare clothes in your car, I think this shirt is ruined.” She said holding up his blood stained shirt. 

“Well I have that one you stole from me.” He said with a smirk.

“That one is mine mister.” Betty replied. “You’re not getting it back.”

“Okay, thief.” Betty laughed as Betty resting her hands to his chest. 

“How about you have a bath, and I’ll go to your apartment, get you some more clothes.” Betty suggested. “I don’t want you going back there alone, I want to keep my eye on you.”

“I can call Sweetpea, he could bring something.” Jughead said.

“I can go. I don’t mind.” 

“Are you sure? You’ve never even been there.” Jughead said.

“I’m sure I can figure it out Jug.” Betty smiled. 

 

 

Betty left Jughead relaxing in a bath while she drove across town, to the Whyte Wyrm to get Jughead a few changes of clothes. She walked through the quite bar, heading for the stairs. She opened Jughead’s door, and looked at the small studio apartment. Betty smiled as she looked around. This was so Jughead. Books everywhere, his laptop resting on the sofa, flannel shirts and jeans lying my the door. Packets of food on the counter, Pop’s bags littered throughout the apartment.

She walked towards his bed, locating his drawers. She found a bag, and pushed clothes in. There was a copy of 1984 on his nightstand, so she added it to the bag, and pushed in his laptop too. She was headed for the door again when she saw a photo. Jughead was in it, Veronica too. She had her arm around a ginger headed man. Looking up at him with love. Betty’s eyes wandered to Jughead. He wasn’t smiling. He was frowning actually. She felt her heart break a little as she watched him. After learning what Veronica had done to him for years. Making sure he was always alone, it made her want to cry. He deserved to be loved, and to love someone. She was happy that she is the person that gets to do that now.

Betty was walking down the stairs when someone called her name. “Betty.” They yelled. She looked up and saw Sweetpea walking towards her. 

“Sweetpea, hi.” She responded. She had only met him once.

“Is Jug up there?” He asked.

“No, he’s at mine. Just packing a few things into a bag for him.” Betty explained.

“Okay. I wanted to see him, ask about Ethel.” Sweetpea said.

“Ethel?” Betty asked. 

“Yeah his ex that he saw yesterday.” Sweetpea said. “He didn’t mention it.”

“No, he didn’t.”

 

 

Jughead was still in the bath when Betty returned. Having to change the water a couple times, he didn’t want to get out. He had never felt so relaxed in years. 

He jerked her head up when he saw Betty walking towards him. “You’re still in here?” She asked.

“It’s so nice. You sure you don’t want to join me?” He asked.

“I’ll be okay.” She replied moving her hand to push away the curl that fell over his eyes smiling down at him. “So you saw Ethel?” She asked sitting on the edge of the bath.

“I did.” He replied unsure how she found out. 

“Were you going to tell me you saw your ex?” She asked. 

“I was going to, then yesterday with Max. I didn’t want to say anything that would upset you more.” He replied.

“Did something happen?” She asked,

“No, god no!” Jughead replied leaning forward. “Veronica called her. She apologised for what she did years ago. I guess Veronica was trying to make up for what she did, but it’s too late.”

“Too late?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m already falling in love with another girl.” Jughead said with a cheeky smile. 

“Really?” Betty asked.

“Yes, really.” Jughead smiled wider. 

“I should of told you this yesterday, when you said it to me. I guess you kinda freaked me out.”

“I’m sorry.” She replied.

“No, no. I love that you said something, It’s just something I’m not used to hearing.” Jughead said with a smile leaning across the bath tub to hold Betty’s hand. 

“What did you tell Ethel then?” Betty asked.

“We didn’t talk for long. I just told her Veronica lied to her. I’m not still in love with her. And that I was sorry.” Jughead explained. “Then I went to talk to Veronica.”

“Ohh?” Betty asked.

“Yeah.” He exhaled. “ that was interesting. She apologised. Said she still wants to be my friend, that she misses our friendship. Then it got weird.”

“Okay?” Betty asked worried.

‘She said she was in love with me.” He said.

“Ohh.” Betty said, Jughead cocking his head at Betty’s reaction, like she already knew.

“Did you already know that?” He asked.

“I figured it out.” Betty said. “What did you say to her?”

“I was confused at first. She tried to kiss me.”

“She what!” Betty yelled, her blood boiling.

“I didn’t do anything I swear. I pushed her away. I told her it didn’t matter, because it’s too late. I can never forgive what she did. She lied for years.” Jughead said with a frown.

“I’m sorry.” Betty said. “I feel kinda bad for her. I know what it feels like, to like someone so much it hurts. It’s how I feel when I look at you.”

Jughead just smiled. “Come here?” Jughead asked. Betty slid along the edge of the bath, bending down touching her lips to his. Jughead’s wet hand resting behind her head, pulling her closer to him. Jughead opened his eyes. A playful smile falling to his lips as he pulled his arms around her, pulling Betty into the tub. “Aghh!” She screamed as she fell into the water on top of him. “Juggie!” She screamed. 

“Too late, now you have to join me.” He said wit a playful smile. Betty smiled back to him, she couldn’t help but smile. She really loved him. The past 24 hours had been a mess, but with Jughead by her side, she knew she would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if anyone found this distressing. I promise this chapter will be the only chapter with physical abuse and animal cruelty. I wanted to get across how much of a bad person Ryan is, and how Betty is better off without him. Don't worry, he will receive punishment for what he did to Betty and Max. I could never hurt Max too much. I love him.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that comments. I love reading your thoughts. Thanks for everyone's opinions on last chapter.  
> I originally was going to make this chapter only 8 chapters. But I am enjoying this, so I don't want to close the door just yet. I will be updating this story at the weekend, but after that I am going to focus on a new story. So this one might not be updated as often as it has been before. Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	8. A new kind of family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this a good idea Jug? Cooking bacon shirtless?” Betty asked.
> 
> “Probably not.” He said with a smile. “You can protect me.”
> 
> “From flying grease, no thank you.” Betty smiled pulled her arms back before walking to the fridge. 
> 
> Jughead turned and watched as she bent over, looking in the fridge. Jughead couldn’t held himself, reaching his hand over to squeeze her behind. “Juggie.” Betty jumped in surprise. 
> 
> “I couldn’t help myself, you ass if just so….” He said looking at her when she looked at him back. “So what?” She asked.
> 
> “So perfect.” Jughead said flashing her a smile

3 weeks later

It had been 3 weeks since Betty and Max’s conflict with Ryan. Betty was able to sigh in relief at the news that Ryan was arrested and charged with abuse and animal cruelty. After speaking with her lawyer, he reassured her that Ryan would end up doing time. The news made her happy that he would be out of her life, but sadly not forever, he could be out with good behaviour in a few years. Betty didn’t want to think about that, she wanted to try and forget it ever happened. 

Both Betty and Jughead took a few days from work after the incident. Jughead, who didn’t have a broken rib, but did have some intense bruising on his side couldn’t do much hard labour for a few days. Betty talked with Fred about it, and was happy for Jughead to get back to it once he felt better. And Betty couldn’t even begin to focus back on the magazine. So she asked everyone in the New York office to pick up some of the work, because she needed time. 

Max was feeling better too. Like the vet said, his ribs started to heal nicely. He started acting normal again after a few days. And was running around and begging to be taken on a walk less than a week later. 

After a few days off. Jughead went back to finishing Betty’s bathroom. Betty didn’t know weather to be happy or sad when Jughead finished the job. It was perfect in Betty’s eyes. A million times better than the green coloured mess that was there before. 

It had been 6 weeks since Jughead first started the project. 6 weeks since Betty and Jughead met. And only 3 weeks since they fell in love. Both were worried about how quickly they fell. But when you know, you know, right. That’s what they told themselves. Once the bathroom was completed Betty and Jughead didn’t see each other as often as they did before. They talked everyday, and messaged each other and sent photos constantly throughout. Jughead would come around most evenings. Even if it was just for dinner, or a Netflix and chill session on the couch which lead to him spending the night. Things between Betty and Jughead were good. Betty had an idea in her mind to start seeing him more often, but she wasn’t sure what Jughead’s answer would be, so she held her tongue. 

 

 

It was Saturday morning when Betty was woken to the smell of cooked bacon radiating from the kitchen. She pulled back the covers, finding a white t-shirt, and pulling on a clean pair of lacy panties and walked out the bedroom door. 

When Betty walked into the kitchen, she saw Jughead standing there, shirtless and wearing only a pair of jeans. His hair still ruffled from the previous nights events. Betty snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso, placing a kiss to his naked back. “Morning.” Jughead said looking behind him, running his hands over hers that resting on his chest. 

“Is this a good idea Jug? Cooking bacon shirtless?” Betty asked.

“Probably not.” He said with a smile. “You can protect me.”

“From flying grease, no thank you.” Betty smiled pulled her arms back before walking to the fridge. 

Jughead turned and watched as she bent over, looking in the fridge. Jughead couldn’t held himself, reaching his hand over to squeeze her behind. “Juggie.” Betty jumped in surprise. 

“I couldn’t help myself, you ass if just so….” He said looking at her when she looked at him back. “So what?” She asked.

“So perfect.” Jughead said flashing her a smile before he turned back to the frying pan, and moving the bacon onto a plate. “Breakfast is ready my love.” Jughead said, Betty bringing some orange juice to the bench. 

“I’m starving.” Betty said stealing a piece of bacon off the plate and placing it in her mouth, pulling out a stool from the bench, adding more bacon as Jughead slid across some eggs. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jughead replied leaning across the bench to place a kiss to her lips. 

 

“I got a message from Sweet Pea. He wants to know if we’re going to drinks at the Wyrm tonight.” Jughead said resting his elbow on the counter.

“Do you want to go?” Betty asked.

“Kinda, I haven’t seen him or Fangs in a while.” Jughead replied.

“Then you should go.” Betty replied.

“I want you to come too. I’m not going unless you’re coming with me.” Jughead replied.

Betty bit her lip. “Will Veronica be there?” She asked.

“Possibly.” Jughead responded. 

“You can go. I’ll just stay here.” Betty responded.

“I want you to come with me.” Jughead said again.

“I don’t know if I can deal with the evil stares Veronica is going to give me.” Betty replied. Things between Jughead and Veronica hadn’t changed. They had only seen each other once since she told him her true feelings. He was with Betty, they ran into her and Toni at Pop’s. And Veronica said nothing but stared Betty down.

“If she does anything. Then I’ll say something. But I don’t even think she’ll be there.” Jughead replied. “Please, I want you to come.”

Jughead moved his lips into a pout. Betty rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay. We’ll both go.”

“Good.” Jughead smiled. 

 

 

After breakfast, Betty demanded that she do the dishes since he cooked. She practically had to push him onto the stool to get him away from the sink. 

Betty was half was through, her hands in the soapy water when she looked at Jughead, typing on his laptop. “Jug.” Betty said looking at him.

“Yeah?” He asked looking up from the screen. 

“I had this idea, and I want you to tell me what you think.” She said pulling her hands from the water.

“Okay.” He replied slightly closing his laptop.

“You know the magazine is pitching for the October issue, and I threw an idea in the ring.” She started to explain, Jughead nodded his head. “About starting a new section of the magazine. I know the magazine manly targets women, but I was hoping we could look at getting more men reading it.”

“Sounds good Betts. Expand your readership.” He said with a smile.

“I was hoping you might want to write for it.” She said.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She replied. “Your writing is really good Juggie.”

“What would I write?” He asked.

“Whatever you want. It’s up to you.” She smiled.

“You’d be okay with that? I’ve never done it before.” He replied. He was right. He had been writing for years, but he was never confident enough to send anything to a publisher. After weeks of coaxing, Jughead finally let Betty read some of his writing. And it was amazing. 

“You’re writing is amazing Jughead. You’re not confident enough with it. It’s really good. And not only I believe so. I showed a few guys from work, and they thought it was good too.” She explained.

“So what? Is this just a one time thing?” He asked warming up to the idea.

“It’s up to you.” She smiled. “If you want to make it a more frequent thing we can. You could write from home, or you could come here and write in my office. Or if you really want maybe you could go to New York, have your own office there.” Betty replied, already thinking the whole idea through.

“I don’t know about going to New York, but I could write here.” He smiled. “It wouldn’t bother you? Me being in your space?” He asked.

“I’d love it Juggie. It would be like it was before, me watching as you work.” She smiled. “If you really want, you could keep doing the construction work, and do the writing part time. It’s completely up to you.”

“Thanks Betty. It sounds too good to be true.” He replied. “You’re not just giving me a job because you’re sleeping with me?”

Betty rolled her eyes. “No, you’re writing is really good Jug. I want to be the first person who gets to publish your writing.” She flashed a smile. “The sex thing is just a plus.”

Jughead pushed his laptop to one side, walking around the counter to step close to Betty. Placing his hands on her hips. “Thank you.” He smiled. “For believing in me, and my work.” He said before placing a light peck to her lips. 

“I love you.” Betty replied pulling up her hands to link of his shoulders. 

“I love you too Betty.” Jughead smiled placing his lips onto hers again, smiling as they kissed. Jughead moved lightly to place Betty on top of the counter behind Betty. ‘Ahh, it’s wet Jug.” She said breaking away from the kiss as he placed her onto a pile of bubbles. 

Jughead smiled again kissing her again. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Betty moved her legs around is waist, pulling him closer to her, aching for him. 

Betty pulled back, her head hitting the counter above. “Jug” she moaned, as his lips moved behind her ear. “We need to stop doing this here, it’s unhygienic.” She said moving her hands to his hair as his lips attacked her neck. 

Jughead just smiled, pulling his lips back. “You’re holding on pretty tight there.” He said moving his hands to the thighs around his waist. “Do you want to let go?” He asked trying to take a step back but her legs weren’t budging. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Betty said with a smile. 

Jughead just smiled back to her, the smile still on his lips as they kissed. Jughead moving his hands up her things, and up under her shirt, running his hands over her back. Betty’s hands were shaking as she laced her fingers in his hair. Jughead pushing up her shirt, moving his lips from hers moving them to close over her breast. Sucking at her nipple. Betty moaned, arching her back as he sucked. Her legs pulling him even closer as her moved his mouth to the other one.

Not able to wait any long Betty reached her hands down to his jeans, pulling don the zip, and reaching into his boxers, running her hand over him, pulling back lightly. Betty pushed down his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. Jughead moving his hands to her panties, lifting Betty slightly to pull them down her legs before he pushed inside of her. Betty screamed in pleasure as he pushed all the way in. Loving the feel on him. Betty wrapping her legs around him again put let him in deeper. Jughead moaned as they moved together, every thrust like a jolt of lightning. Betty’s head falling back, Jughead taking this opportunity to attack her neck with his lips. “Yes.” Betty said moving her hands to his hair, pulling as they moved.

Betty could feel her legs shaking, Jughead placing his hand behind her head looking into her eyes. “I love you Betty he said as he stilled.”

“I love you Juggie. I don’t ever want to lose you.” She said with tears in her eyes.

“You won’t.” he replied. Jughead smiling as he picked up the pace again. 

They moved together in unison, Jughead already feeling her tightening on him. He pushed in a couple more times until she clamped down, Betty squeezing the orgasm right out of him. Jughead’s head fell to her shoulder as they breathed heavily, panting. 

They stayed glued together for a while. Neither wanting to move. To feel the loss, the emptiness. Eventually Jughead pulled out of her. Placing a kiss to her cheek before he found a towel, and proceeded to wipe Betty clean. 

Betty dropped her legs from around him. Neither could drop the smile from their faces. Betty dropped to the ground, as Jughead started to pull up his jeans. “Come with me.” Betty said looking down. “Leave them. You won’t be needing them.” Betty said, Jughead kicked off his jeans, and took Betty’s hand as she pulled them into the bathroom, turning on the shower. 

Betty removed her shirt completely, stepping into the water with Jughead. Jughead picked up a loofa, warming it up under the water before he moved it all over Betty’s body. She turned around, resting her hands on the tiles as he rubbed on over her back, and down her legs. Betty turned, her hand lightly brushing over his length, that was growing again. “You ready for round two Jug?” She asked running her thumb over his tip. “I’m always ready.” He said with a smile moving closer to her, placing a kiss to her lips. 

 

 

Later that night. Jughead and Betty walked hand in hand to the Whyte Wyrm. “I’m going to get a drink, you want one?” Jughead asked turning to Betty. 

“Yes, surprise me.” Betty said with a smile placing a small kiss onto his lips before watching as he walked towards the bar.

Betty saw Sweet Pea in the corner of her eye sitting at a table with Fangs, and a few others. “Cooper!” Sweet Pea yelled when he saw her. 

“Hi.” Betty smiled as he stood giving her a hug. 

“Wow, you stink.” She said pulling back.

“Why thank you Cooper.” Sweet Pea smiled. He had been at the bar for hours, and was already on his 4th jug of beer. “Come, come.” Sweet Pea said pulling on her arm. 

“Hi Betty.” Fangs smiled.

“Hey.” Betty replied. 

“Come sit next to me.” Sweet Pea said patting the seat beside him. Betty couldn’t help but look at Jughead. Her heart dropped when she saw Veronica walking up towards him. She tried not to stare, but he talked to her for a couple minutes, then she hugged him. Betty must of scowled because Sweet pea noticed. 

He nudged Betty’s arm. “Don’t worry. She probably just worried about tomorrow.” He said.

“Tomorrow? What’s tomorrow?” She asked.

“Did Jug not tell you?” Sweet Pea asked looking at Jughead who was still at the bar. “It’s the anniversary of his Dad’s death.”

“He didn’t tell me.” Betty frowned.

“He doesn’t usually talk about it. He pushes people away. He usually gets drunk alone in his apartment.” Sweet Pea explained.

“That’s so sad. You just leave him alone?” She asked a little saddened.

“Yeah. He’s not much fun company. We all just leave him. Veronica usually keeps an eye on him, makes sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” He said. “I guess you can do that this year.”

“I didn’t even know about this.” Betty said.

“Hey guys.” Jughead said as he reached the table with a beer in one hand and a fruity cocktail in the other taking a seat beside Betty. “You said to surprise you, so I asked Toni to make the sweetest, prettiest drink she could.” He said handing it to her. “Just like you.” He said before he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Betty blushed.

“Ughhh.” Fangs said looking towards Jughead. 

“Pass the fucking bucket.” Sweet Pea said mockingly. “What have you done Betty. You’ve turned him into a pussy.”

“Shut up!” Jughead yelled evil eying Sweet Pea.

“Cut him some slack Sweet Pea, he’s in love.” Veronica said looking towards Betty and Jughead. Betty’s smile fading. 

Jughead noticed Betty’s eyes looking down, so he pulled her hand onto his lap, linking his fingers and give her a squeeze, rubbing his thumb along her finger.

Veronica flashed Betty a smile before pulling out a chair and taking a seat. 

“Jug, you still on the team for the Lopez’s project, Fred said it’s gonna be a long reno.”Fangs asked.

“I’m not sure.” Jughead replied looking at Betty.

“On What? Fangs asked.

“On when I start my new job. Do you know boss?” Jughead looked at Betty.

“You’re renovating again?” Veronica asked Betty.

Jughead shook his head. “Betty’s given me a writing position at her magazine.” Jughead explained.

“Really?” Veronica asked, surprised.

“We’re going to be launching a new section, Jug’s an amazing writer. So I asked him to write a few articles. If he enjoys it, he can do it full time.” Betty explained.

“Wow, congrats man.” Sweet Pea said looking at Jughead.

“Yeah, it’s amazing Jughead. You always were an amazing writer. I’m happy for you.” Veronica smiled.

“Thanks Veronica.” Jughead smiled. “All thanks to this one for believing in me.” Jughead said placing a kiss to Betty’s temple. 

“It’s all you Juggie.” Betty whispered back. 

“Yeah Juggie. All you.” Sweet Pea mocked. 

“Shut up Sweet Pea.” Jughead said again. 

 

It was a couple hours later. Sweet Pea was already in a Uber, heading home. Leaving only Fangs, Jughead and Betty left. “Another?” Betty asked Jughead. 

“Sure.” He replied as Betty stood and walked towards the bar. 

“Two beers, and what’s something weak. I can’t keep up with the boys.” Betty said to Toni. 

“How about a mocktail.” Toni smiled.

“Sounds perfect.” Betty said.

Betty took a seat at the bar while Toni filled the drinks. She couldn’t help but look back to Jughead who was laughing with Fangs. “It’s nice.” Toni said, Getting turning her head back.

“What’s nice?” Betty asked.

“To see him smiling again. He’s been through a lot. He deserves to be happy.” Toni replied.

“He does.” Betty said.

“It’s because of you.” Toni said.

“I dunno about that.” Betty said.

“It is, trust me.” Toni said with a smile.

Betty took the drinks from Toni, walking back to the table when she saw Veronica. “Betty, can we talk?” Veronica asked.

Betty stopped on her spot. She wasn’t sure if to stay or now. “Please, I promise I won’t say anything mean.” Veronica said with a smile. 

Betty moved back a little, placing the glasses back on the bar. “What do you want Veronica?” Betty asked.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. For what I said, and did.” She said.

“Like trying to kiss him?” Betty said angrily.

“Yes, that too.” Veronica said. “When I saw you with Jughead, I got really jealous. I said some horrible things, and I really am sorry.”

Betty didn’t say anything she just looked straight at Veronica. “I miss my friend Betty. He really is my favourite person. I love him. I know he will never love me the way I do. And I’m sure my feelings for him will fade, but I really am sorry. I just hope one day we can all be friends.”

“I know Jughead misses you too. He won’t say it, because he knows how much I don’t like you. But he does.” Betty said. 

“I don’t hate you Betty. I’m being honest. I really hope one day we can be friends. You’ve made Jughead happy. And I heard about what happened a few weeks ago, I’m happy he was there for you. And for Max too.” Veronica said. “I hope one day we can move past this, and maybe just maybe we could be friends one day.”

“I’m not sure about that.” Betty said.

“Please.” Veronica pleaded.

“If you try to kiss him…”

Veronica interrupted. “I won’t.”

“Maybe one day. It’s too soon to tell now tho.” Betty replied.

“I understand that.” Veronica smiled. “Look after him tomorrow.” Veronica said before she started to leave.

“Sweet Pea mentioned tomorrow. Should I be worried?” Betty asked.

“No. He usually spends it alone. But he has you now. Don’t push him too hard, but talk to him about his Dad. He has good and bad memories of him. Just get him talking, he’ll be okay. I trust you.”

“Thank you Veronica. Really.” Betty said.

“You’re welcome.” Veronica said tightly placing her hand on Betty’s arm before she walked away, back to the bar. 

Betty picked up the drinks again. Walking back to Jughead and Fangs. “You okay?” Jughead asked as Betty sat beside him.

“I’m good.” She replied placing a kiss to his lips. 

“What did Veronica want?” Jughead asked.

“Just talking.” She replied. “We were civil, I promise you.”

“Good.” Jughead smiled taking a big sip. “You wanna go soon?”

“No, I like it here.” Betty replied watching as Toni wandered over pulling back a seat to join them.

“You sure?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, it’s nice. They’re all like a family to you. I’m happy that I get to be apart of a family again, with you.” Betty replied moving herself as close to Jughead as she could, wrapping her arm around him resting her head on his shoulder. 

 

 

When Betty woke the next morning. Her head was throbbing a little from how much they drunk last night. She pulled herself out of bed, and walking outside, seeing Jughead, cigarette in his hand sitting on the deck. 

“You okay?” She asked.

Jughead turned, putting out his cigarette. “I’m okay.” He replied with a half a smile.

Betty stepped towards him. Sitting down next to him. “It’s the anniversary, isn’t it?” She asked.

“Did Veronica tell you last night?” He asked looking annoyed.

“She mentioned it.” Betty replied. “If you want to talk, we can. I’m here.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jughead replied before he got up to walk away. Betty remembered what Sweet Pea had said last night, that he would try and push her away. She knew how he felt, well kinda. She may not of lost a parents, but she did exile them from her life. “You know I haven’t seen my Mom since I was 18.” Betty said stopping Jughead. 

He looked down at her, stepping back. “You mentioned it.” He said. Betty had not really talked about her parents. The only thing she had told him was that they were controlling people that she was better off without. 

“When I was 14. I was so happy. I got a 95 percent on my English paper.” Betty started to explain, Jughead taking up the seat beside her. “I worked for hours on it. It was a creative writing assignment. I was so proud. I ran home from school that day to show my parents. I saw my Dad first, and he didn’t even both looking up from his laptop. Then I showed my Mom. I thought maybe she would do that thing that proud Mom’s do in the movies. And put it on the fridge. But when I haded it to her she didn’t even smile. Her words were. ‘It’s good I guess. You shouldn’t settle for anything less than 100 percent Elizabeth. Now go upstairs and start working on your homework. Actually try with the next one.’ I was devastated.”

“I’m sorry.” Jughead said. 

“That’s what my parents were like. My Dad ignored me. And my Mom didn’t care unless it was perfect. That’s what she wanted the town to think about her. That she had the perfect children, and the perfect life. But it was far from perfect. She controlled me. Told where to go, and who I could see. One of the reasons I’m so cold is because she trained me to be. To not let people in. Never show your venerability. Because people will take advantage.” Betty said. 

“You’re not cold.” Jughead replied raising his hand to her cheek. 

“And you’re not your father.” She replied back. Jughead’s face falling. “You never talk about your Dad. And I get it. It’s too painful. But I’m here if you want to talk. Or if you just want to say nothing, I’m here too. Just don’t push me away today because you don’t want to relive your Dad’s death.” Betty said with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry.” He frowned. “ When I was a kid I hated my Dad. He was a drunk, and he would hit me when I did something he didn’t like. We struggled for money. It wasn’t until I got older that I realised he was just trying to do his best. He was a single parent, and it was hard. I wasn’t always the good kid I should be.” Jughead explained. “I loved my Dad, when he died. I kinda turned into this person that I hated. I drank everyday, and would start fights I knew I would lose because I wanted to be punished. It was my fault my Dad was killed.”

“What?” Betty asked, tears in her eyes. 

“I was hanging with Sweet Pea and Fangs. I bumped into this man, he asked me to apologise for spilling his beer. I didn’t. I also didn’t know he was fresh out of prison. When he pulled a knife, I freaked out. He swung it at me, and my Dad stepped in. Taking it.”

“I’m so sorry Jug.” Betty cried. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”

“I wish I did. Cause I would of just said I’m sorry. My Dad got killed over a stupid glass of beer.” He said crying. 

Betty wrapped her arms around him. “It’s not your fault Jug. It isn’t.” She said as she hugged him.

“When I finally got my act together, I made a promise. I would be a better man. Say sorry, and thank you. Fred helped me so much. And I will never be able to repay him for what he did for me.” He said wiping away his tears. “I miss my Dad too. He was my best friend.”

“Come here.” Betty said pulling him into her arms. He just held onto her close to him. On this day he would push people away, but the more he got to know Betty, the more he wanted to pull her closer. He loved her, and for the first time in years, he felt loved. 

 

 

Later that night. They lay in Betty’s bed. Jughead holding Betty as they lay there together. Both exhausted from the day. They didn’t do much. They spent the day talking. Sharing memories, both painful and good. Betty helped Jughead talk about his Dad. They both fell onto the sheets. Just laying there, neither making a move, just loving the felling of each other.

“I was thinking.” Jughead broke the silence. 

“About?” Betty asked.

“What do you think would of happened if Fred send Sweet Pea or Fangs to yours to do that bathroom. We might not be here.” He said.

“I refuse to believe that.” Betty replied. 

“Really?” He asked.

“I think we would of found each other.”

“You think?” He said with a smile.

“I know. You are my sole mate Jughead Jones. And I love you.” Betty replied.

“And I love you Betty Cooper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is kinda the end. When I originally planned this story I only planned 8 chapters. But the more I wrote, the more I fell in love with these two. So I don't want to say this is the end, that we have to say goodbye to them. More like We'll see you soon. I am interested to know if you would like to see more, or if this was enough?
> 
> I have already started writing a new story. I uploaded a synopsis to my tumblr lizzybuggywrites, but I will post it here too. 
> 
> Coming soon: Betty had to get away from Riverdale. It was too painful, seeing memories and pain everywhere she looked. So she left. Leaving behind a heartbroken Jughead. 3 months later, she’s is back, and is ready to face her pain head on. The only problem is, Jughead isn’t the same Jughead she left behind.
> 
> The new story will be a lot different from this one. It is going to be full of angst and heartbreak. Something a little similar to Surprise, you're pregnant. I know it won't be for everyone, but I hope people will give it a go. 
> 
> I also want to thank the following people. You all always comment on my chapters, and I really appreciate what you write. So thank you Ohmisskate, dsvridiculousfangirl & SweetBettyCooper


End file.
